Losing A Friend (Editing)
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Jim is on summer break from the Academy and everything seems to be going well, but when Silver shows up with another treasure map. Jim and Silver goes off on another Adventure but what if there is another boy on the ship that is the same age as Jim.
1. Silver Returns

**Silver Returns**

**Hello everyone, this is my first Treasure Planet story. I have been really obsessed with Treasure Planet lately. It's the best movie ever! please tell me if i did a mistake with any of the characters in this story because I'm not good at voicing them since it's my first Treasure Planet story and i might not be good at voicing Silver so please tell me if i had made any mistakes so i can get better, thank you.**

* * *

><p>It has been a year since Jim Hawkins has been to Treasure Planet and it has also been a year since he saw Silver, the one who taught him that he can chart his own course and make his own future. Ever since then, Jim has been doing his best at the Academy even though he does get bullied for being smart. Jim is still staying strong and tried not to let all those jerks get to him.<p>

Jim has also been heading towards his dream of becoming a Captain of his own ship but he promised his mum that he would always come back, unlike his father. Jim always thought of Silver every night before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He wondered where Silver was and if he was alright and also if he would ever see him again.

B.E.N has been very helpful at the Benbow Inn when Jim was at the Academy, even if B.E.N was abit annoying, they all still loved him as if he was apart of the family.

Delbert and Amelia were happily married with 4 wonderful little kids. They both sometimes went off on space adventures but they never took the kids with them because Amelia didn't want them to get hurt so they would leave the kids with Sarah and Jim to look after. Jim was really good with the kids too.

The oldest kid was a kitten, her name is Kelly. She has auburn hair that was the same as her mother's and the same color eyes as her mother's too and she also acted just like her mother. She pickes on her brother alot and she is also the boss of her sisters and brother. She always runs off and hides somewhere to make Jim worry and think he had lost her but when he does find her, he tries not to be mad because he didn't want her to cry or Amelia would kill him.

The second oldest was the other kitten, her name is Kami. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes; she was a bubbly little girl who always says what she is thinking. She is always smiling and laughing, she also has a crush on Jim which he already notices. She loves to have fun and she is also the most childish of them all.

The third oldest is the puppy, his name is Kakeru. He has the same color eyes and hair as his father, he is really smart but he also longs for adventure just like Jim does. He looks up to Jim as his role model and always tries to act just like him which sometimes embarrasses Jim but he still finds it cute.

The youngest is the kitten, her name is Kiko. She has blonde hair and green eyes; she is really shy and quiet. She always cries when something is wrong which is really often. She also has a crush on Jim which he notices because she always blushes around him and gives him gifts that she makes.

Morph was always with Jim when he went to the Academy so he didn't feel alone because he has no friends. Whenever Jim was down or about to cry, Morph would change into something to make Jim laugh which always worked. Morph missed Silver just as much as Jim did but he still remained happy for Jim sake.

Sarah has been very busy at the Benbow Inn whenever Jim is at the academy but she still gets help from Delbert and B.E.N. She is proud of Jim that he is able to stay out of trouble and focus on his studies. Even though she misses him, she is glad to see the big change that has happened in him in the past year but she never found out that it was thanks to Silver that Jim was like this and Jim wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon.

* * *

><p>The story starts on Montressor; it was early in the morning at the Benbow Inn and very busy too as Sarah was taking orders and B.E.N was picking up the plates from each table but he spoke to the guest's abit before going onto the next table. Delbert and Amelia were sitting at a table, eating breakfast with their kids. Morph was helping Jim do the dishes, well... kind of...<p>

Morph was splashing the soupy water at Jim as he giggled at the soaking wet boy "Morph! Why you!" Jim yelled angrily at Morph. Morph flew off and Jim chased after him "get back here!" Jim yelled as he ran after Morph "Get back here" Morph repeated as they both attracted alot of attention from the guests that was eating breakfast at their tables.

Sarah walked over to Delbert and Amelia table as she watched Jim run after Morph. Sarah sighed "there they go again..."

Delbert smiled at Sarah "Jim is on summer holiday now so let him have his fun before he heads back to the Academy" Delbert said then laughed as Jim slips on the water that was dripping off him and landed on his butt on the floor.

Sarah smiled and also giggled "i guess your right but he is going to have to clean that up when he is done playing around" Sarah smiled at her son as he tried to get up but slipped back onto the floor on his back as Morph floated next to him laughing. Sarah walked over to a table to take someone order.

Jim finally managed to get up and began to chase Morph around again. Jim finally caught up with Morph and grabbed him in both of his hands "gotcha!" Jim yelled, happy that he finally got Morph before he fell over again and landed on the floor with Morph still in his hands.

Morph turned himself into a fish then squirted water in Jim's face, Jim glared at Morph "why you!" Jim yelled angrily and was about to grab Morph again but he heard his mum call his name.

"Jim! Go get dressed before you catch a cold!" Sarah called over her shoulder as she picked up a plate from a table then turned around to smile at Jim.

Jim looked at his wet clothes to see they were starting to be see through. Jim's face turned red like a tomato then he glared up at Morph and pointed a threatening finger at him "you're so lucky your cute" Jim said before he headed up stairs to his room with Morph flying after him.

Jim quickly got changed then ran down stairs to go finish the dishes and mop up the trail of water that he left behind. A few hours later it was starting to get dark outside and everyone in the Benbow inn headed towards their room that they were staying in. Sarah sat on a chair then sighed tiredly "today has been a busy day" Sarah said as she looked up at her son who was putting all the clean dishes away.

"Yeah" was all Jim said because he was also tired from all those dishes he had to clean which took longer because Morph kept playing about.

Delbert put on his red coat "well, we shall be off now" Delbert said as he picked up the basket that the 3 kittens and puppy were sleeping in.

Amelia nodded in agreement "we shall be back tomorrow for our usual breakfast" Amelia said with a small smile.

Sarah smiled back "i will have it prepared" Sarah said then gave them a small wave.

Jim was too tired to say anything so he just waved goodbye to them then walked up stairs to his room with Morph following behind.

Delbert watched Jim wave then head up the stairs "well... goodnight to you too, Jim" Delbert said offended that Jim just left without saying a word.

Sarah smiled "Jim is just tired, he didn't mean to be like that" Sarah said.

"Mr. Hawkins has been working really hard at the Academy, i never knew he was so smart" Amelia said as she stared at the stairs that Jim has walked up.

Sarah sighed then smiles at Amelia "neither did i..." Sarah smiled as she looked at the picture of Jim when he was only 3 years old, that was sitting on the table.

* * *

><p>Jim collapsed on his bed on his back and rested both of his hands over his eyes. Jim stayed like that for abit and would have fallen asleep if he didn't hear chirping next to him. Jim took his hands off his eyes then sat up on his bed and looked at Morph "what is it, Morph" Jim asked, alittle irritated since he wanted to go to sleep but Morph was keeping him up.<p>

Morph picked up Jim's P.J shirt and placed it next to him on the bed. Jim smiled at Morph for his concern "i get it. I have to get change in my P.J if i want to sleep" Jim said in understanding as Morph nodded and chirped happily.

Jim got onto his feet then took of his clothes and boots. He then put on his blue P.J top and bottom, and then Jim pulled the covers back and got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. Morph flew to Jim and laid down next to him then closed his small eyes and went to sleep. Jim smiled at Morph then closed his own eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jim heard aloud knock at the door, he rolled over trying to ignore it but then he heard the knock again. Jim sighed angrily then threw the covers off him, put on his blue slippers then walked out of his room, down the stairs. Morph woke up too and followed Jim down stairs. Jim walked over to the door then opened it to see a man standing there in a black coat with a hood over his head with his head down so Jim couldn't see his face.<p>

Jim looked confused at the man then looked at the red clock that was hanging on the wall to see it was 3:00am. Jim sighed angrily then glared at the man who woke him up "we're closed, if you want a room then wait until morning" Jim said harshly, not caring who the man was.

Jim was about to close the door but a metal hand grabbed onto the door to keep it open. Jim looked at the metal hand in shock because there was only one person he knew with a metal hand like that. Jim stared up at the man still with a shock look on his face "Silver?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so evil to leave you all hanging like that, i just couldn't resist but don't worry i will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye for now and don't forget to review and let me know if i made any mistakes.<strong>


	2. A Treasure Map

**A Treasure Map**

Jim was standing there in the doorway, looking shock to see Silver standing right infront of him with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Th' one and only" Silver said with a smile but when Jim didn't smile back, instead it looked like he was about to pass out from shock "ah... i t'ought ye would of been happier ta see me" Silver said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jim blinked a couple of times then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things but when he looked up again, Silver was still standing right infront of him "your... really here..." Jim said softly, still not believing Silver was here and it might have just been a dream.

Silver smiled at Jim "O' course i am, Jimbo" Silver said with a chuckle.

Jim smiled "Silver!" Jim yelled happily as if he was a little kid then jumped into Silver's arms, giving him a big hug. Silver was alittle taken back by Jim sudden reaction but he smiled and hugged the young teenager back. After a few minutes, Jim pulled away from Silver with the biggest smile on his face then Morph flew to Silver and cuddled against his cheek as the pink blob chirped happily to see Silver again "what are you doing here?" Jim asked, still feeling happy to see Silver again.

Silver smiled "i have a surprise for ya, lad. May i come in?" Silver asked politely.

"Of course" Jim said as he stepped to the side to let Silver in. The cyborg walked pass Jim then sat at a table. Jim closed the door then pulled up a chair and sat next to the cyborg "so... what's the surprise?" Jim asked eagerly but tried to stay calm so Silver wouldn't notice. Morph flew to them then sat on Jim shoulder, waiting to see the surprise.

Silver smiled at Jim then reached into his coat and pulled out a small, black, diamond shape ball then placed it on the table. Jim stared at it for a minute then gave Silver a look that said 'you're kidding, right?' Silver noticed the look Jim was giving him but he just smiled at the young teenager "t'is 'ere is a treasure map, lad" Silver said as he picked it up and placed it in Jim hands.

Jim looked at the ball in confusion then looked back up at Silver with an annoyed look "you woke me up for this" Jim said, not impressed by the small black ball. Jim put the ball back on the table and sighed angrily. Morph flew to it and looked at his reflection on the black ball with a smile as he admired himself in the ball.

"Now Jimbo, t'is 'ere is a real Treasure map" Silver said trying to defend the Treasure map that he found.

Jim raised an eye brow at Silver in interest "do you know how to open it?" Jim asked as he folded his arms across his chest, knowing very well what the cyborg answer was gonna be.

Silver looked at the blackball on the table then back at Jim "no..." Silver said quietly as his cheeks turned a shade of red.

Jim sighed in annoyance then stood up from his seat "I'm getting a drink" Jim said, tired of hearing about this black ball. The young teenager walked through the doors that lead to the kitchen with Silver following, not wanting to drop the conversation about the map.

"I was hopin' ya would of been able ta open it" Silver said as Jim opened the fridge and took out a judge of water then placed it on the table.

"What makes you think i can open it" Jim said as he turned around and tried to get a cup from the top shelf which was too high to reach, even on his tippy toes. Silver walked up and used his cyborg arm to reach it then handed it to Jim who mumbled a thank you. Jim began pouring himself a glass of water.

"Well... ya could open th' one ta Treasure Planet" Silver said as he watched Jim pour water into the clear glass.

"That was just lucky" Jim said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Jimbo... Ye are a smart boy... ye opened a map t'at no one else could..." Silver said trying to convince Jim to go on the treasure hunt but Jim just sighed then looked up at Silver.

"Even if i could open the map, i wouldn't be able to go anyway" Jim said, trying to keep his voice low and calm so he didn't wake anyone up.

"Well... why not, lad?" Silver asked as he watches Jim put the glass in the sink then sat down on a chair and sighed again.

Jim looked down at the ground sadly as he tried to think of how to explain it to Silver in a way he would understand "i got accepted into the Academy that the Captain set up for me and if i go on this voyage to this planet to find treasure that we're not even sure is real..." Jim said then sighed again and looked up at Silver "I'm gonna fail..." Jim whispered sadly.

Silver saw the sadness in Jim's eyes which made him feel guilty for trying to get the young lad to go on this voyage. Jim really didn't want to fail at the academy because he wants to make his own future, he wanted to become a captain of his own ship and if Jim failed at the Academy, his dreams of becoming a captain will be over. Silver sighed then sat in a chair next to Jim "ya home right now, Jimbo" Silver said as he turned his head to look at Jim.

Jim fiddled with the top button on his P.J shirt then he turned to look at Silver "I'm on summer vacation" Jim said.

Silver rubbed his chin in interest as he thought of a plan "hmmmm... fer how long?" Silver asked suspiciously.

Jim looked at Silver weird "ah...for about 2 months" Jim said unsure of telling him that because of the look Silver was giving him.

Silver smiled then leaned back in his chair "we s'ould be back before t'en but if we're not t'en t'ere will always be plan B" Silver said as he smiled at Jim.

Jim looked at Silver suspiciously "what's Plan B" Jim asked alittle worried of the answer he would get.

Silver smiled at Jim "get someone ta take ya place" Silver said, proud of his plan.

Jim faked a smile "that is a great idea! Then the teachers will find out that he isn't me and i will get kicked out of the Academy even faster than if i was to fail!" Jim said sarcastically then glared at Silver to say he hated his plan.

Silver sighed "come on, Jimbo. T'is will be just like good ol times" Silver said as he nudged Jim in the arm to try and get him to go.

Jim sighed again for the 100th time that night then he looked back up at Silver with an annoyed look "your never gonna let me go back to sleep till i agree to go on this Voyage with you, are you?" Jim asked as he looked tiredly up at Silver.

Silver smirked, glad that Jim has finally caught onto his plan "Ye know me to well, Jimbo" Silver said proudly.

Jim sighed in defeat, knowing nothing he said would change Silver's mind since the cyborg was so stubborn "Fine... i will go on this voyage with you but i better be back in time for when the Academy start" Jim said in defeat as he started to get up from his seat. Morph chirped excitedly around Jim since he has been quiet for the whole talk between the two.

Silver smiled then nodded "O' course, Jimbo" Silver said as he also started to get up from his seat.

"I'll talk about it with my mum in the morning..."Jim said tiredly as he yawned and stretched his arms up above his head.

"Sure t'ing" Silver said "but right now, ye s'ould be heading off ta bed"Silver said as he gave Jim a small push towards the kitchen door.

"Right..." Jim said tiredly as he walked through the kitchen doors but stopped at the stairs "you can stay here for the night, I'll show you to your room" Jim said before heading up the stairs with Silver following and Morph flew after them. Jim walked abit down the hallway where all the guests' rooms were. Jim stopped infront of a door then turned the silver door knob and pushed it open with both hands "this will be your room for the night" Jim said as he turned around to look at Silver.

Silver walked past Jim, into the room and looked around the room he will be sleeping in. He turned around to look at Jim and smiled at the young lad "I'll see ya in the morning, lad".

"Yeah..." Jim said sleepily as he yawned again then rubbed his eyes with his hands "night Silver..." Jim was about to close the door but then he looked up at Silver and smiled then bowed down "i hope you will enjoy your stay, Mister Silver" Jim said jokingly with a deeper voice to make him sound older. Jim lifted his head up abit then winked at Silver to let him know that he was just joking around.

Silver smiled at Jim "thank ye very much, Mister Hawkins" Silver said playing along to Jim's joke. Jim rose up then gave Silver a small and tired smile before closing the door and walking back to his own room with Morph close behind him.

Jim fell onto his bed and fell asleep straight away with Morph cuddling up to Jim on his pillow. Tomorrow will be a fun day trying to explain to his mum about Silver and the Voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter wasn't very good and it was boring but trust me, things will get more interesting when they get on the ship. I am also sorry about how i am doing Silver's talking; I'm not good at his way of speaking so if i made mistakes with him then please tell me. Please review.<strong>


	3. Can I Go, Mum?

**Can I Go, Mum?**

**Chapter 2 is up. I hope you like it and i'm sorry if i do Silver's speaking wrong. I'm not good at pirate talk so correct me if i made any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set and Jim's mum, Sarah, was awake and serving customers but Jim was still sleeping soundly in his bed.<p>

Morph was flying around Jim's head, thinking of a way to wake the young teenager up but then Silver walked in with his big black coat on that he was wearing last night. Morph flew over to Silver and chirped happily around his head. Silver smiled up at Morph then put up his finger for Morph to land on which the little blob did "Mornin', Morphy" Silver said cheerfully as always. Silver looked over to the bed to see Jim sleeping peacefully, on his side. Silver smiled at the sleeping boy "it'd a shame i have ta wake him up" Silver said before he began to walk to Jim's bed. Silver stood beside Jim's bed then put his human hand on Jim's small shoulder and shook him gently to wake him up.

Jim squeezed his eyes tighter "mmmmmm..." Jim mumbled as he opened his eyes abit to see Silver standing next to him, looking at down him "Silver?" Jim questioned, wondering why Silver was in his room then he remembered last night.

Silver smile, glad to see Jim was awake "time ta wake up, lad. Ye gotta talk to ye dear mother 'bout t'at Treasure Map" Silver said, waiting for Jim to get out of bed but the young teenager just stared at the cyborg with tired eyes.

Jim yawned then turned over to his other side so his back was facing Silver "5 more minutes" Jim mumbled tiredly, closing his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Silver sighed in annoyance then he walked around Jim's bed to the other side so he could see Jim's face "if ye don't get up now then I'll drag ya out of bed" Silver said as if he was a dad trying to get his son out of bed for school.

Jim opened his eyes quickly but this time they were fully opened. Jim sat up in his bed then glared up at Silver in a playful way "you wouldn't..." Jim said quietly but angrily.

Silver smirked at Jim to let Jim know he would do it "ye know me long enough ta know i would" Silver said as he folded his arms across his chest and waited for Jim to make his choice.

Jim sighed in defeat then pulled the covers off him and climbed out of bed then went over to his drawers to find something to wear.

Silver smiled at Jim then sat down on his bed and waited for Jim. Jim found something to wear (it's the same outfit that he wore in Treasure Planet on the ship because i love that outfit) then the young lad walked into the bathroom that was in his room with Morph close behind him and closed the door behind him.

Silver started to look around Jim's room because he was bored of waiting. He saw all Jim's Treasure Planet books that were on the shelf, beside his bed. Silver smiled then stood up and walked over to get a better look at the books "i can't believe Jimbo has Treasure Planet books... t'ey must be important ta him" Silver whispered to himself as he smiled at the books. Just then, Silver heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Jim walked out with Morph flying next to him. Jim picked up his boots that were next to his drawers and began to put them on while he was standing up, using the drawers for support.

Silver smiled at Jim as he tried to get his boots on "t'ose Treasure Planet books must be important ta ya since ye still 'ave t'em" Silver said as he used his cyborg hand to point to the books that were on the shelf.

Jim finished putting his last boot on then he looked at the books that Silver were pointing at. Jim's face turned deep red in embarrassment then he looked down at the ground as he thought of an explanation "No, i um... don't read them anymore" Jim said awkwardly as he tried to think of his excuse but it didn't sound believable since he stuttered abit.

Silver smiled at Jim's red face, he didn't believe Jim's story but he knew how embarrassed Jim must have felt so he pretended to believe the lad's story "Alright, Jimbo" Silver said with a smile.

Jim walked over to his door then turned the door knob and pushed it open before he turned around to look at Silver "come on, let's go talk to my mum about the Treasure Map" Jim said before walking out the door with Silver right behind him as he pulled his hood over his head and Morph flew after them. Instead of taking the stairs, Jim slid down the railing again like he always did but instead of landing on his feet, he fell over and landed on his butt because the floor was wet from someone moping it. Silver walked down the stairs then chuckled at Jim as he tried to get up but slipped over again and landed on his stomach as Morph giggled.

Silver walked over to Jim then pulled out his human hand towards the boy "Need a hand, Jimbo" Silver said with a smile. Jim looked up at Silver's hand then smiled and put his hand in Silver's since he knew he could not get up on his own. Silver pulled Jim up onto his own two feet then let go of the teenager's hand.

Jim looked down at the ground as his face turned red in embarrassment "Thanks" Jim mumbled in embarrassment then he looked up to see his mum walking into the kitchen. Jim looked up at Silver and gave him a smile "wait here" Jim said. Silver just nodded in reply before he watched Jim walk off towards the kitchen with Morph flying after him. Jim walked through the kitchen door "Morning, mum!" Jim said cheerful with a smile on his face.

Sarah turned around to look at her son before a smile crossed her lips "finally decided to wake up" Sarah said before she turned back around to the eggs she was cooking in the pan that was on the stove.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "well... ah... i was tired..." Jim said as his cheeks turned a shade of red when he realized it was already 11:00am "thanks to Silver..." Jim muttered angrily to himself then looked up at his mum again as he watched her cook '_here goes nothing_' Jim thought. He took a deep breathe then let it out before he began to walk over to his mum. Jim stood next to his mum and looked at her but she just kept cooking the eggs "um... Mum..." Jim started nervously, trying to get her attention.

"Yes Jim?" Sarah asked but still didn't look up at Jim.

"Well... um... what would you think if i went on another voyage" Jim said with a big smile, hoping his mum would buy it and let him go.

Sarah looked up at her son with a shock look as if Jim said or did something bad "Another Voyage?" Sarah asked still in shock, knowing very well where Jim was going with this. Jim nodded happily hoping her shock look was just an act and she would let him go but the shock look stayed on her face. Sarah picked up a plate and put the eggs on it then she put the plate of eggs on the table before turning around to look at Jim "No" Sarah said with no emotion in her face.

"What!" Jim shouted in shock at his mum's quick answer. Sarah picked up the plate of eggs then walked out of the kitchen with Jim following close behind her "why can't i go?" Jim asked as he walked beside his mother.

Sarah stopped at a customer's table and put the plate of eggs and bacon infront of the octopus like alien "enjoy" Sarah said with a polite smile before she began to walk away with Jim following her. They both walked back into the kitchen then Sarah turned around to look at Jim "because the last voyage you went on made me so scared of losing you. I couldn't sleep well at night because i was too busy worrying about you" Sarah said, finally answering Jim's question but this time, she had a worry look on her face instead of an angry one.

Jim felt abit guilty for making her worry back when he went to Treasure Planet. Jim looked up at his mum's worried face then a small smile made its way to Jim's lips. Jim walked towards his mum and stood infront of her, the smile never leaving his face. He took one of his mum's hands in his own. Sarah just looked at Jim in confusion but Jim just kept smiling at her "I'll be safe... i promise..." Jim finally said in a soft, meaningful voice. Sarah stared at Jim for what seemed like forever but it was really only for a few seconds. Sarah sighed in defeat, knowing nothing she said would change Jim's mind "where is this voyage going anyway?" Sarah asked, giving into her son.

Jim smiled up at his mum "I'm not sure where it is going but you can ask my friend, he's the one who came here last night with the Treasure Map" Jim said with a small chuckle, as he remembered Silver standing in the doorway with an oversized coat on.

Sarah sighed again then she looked up at Jim "when can i meet him?" Sarah asked, she knew that she was losing the fight with her son so she was beginning to give up. She also knew that she could never keep Jim tied up because he really loved having adventures.

* * *

><p>Sarah was standing there in shock, looking up at a cyborg that was standing right infront of her with a smile on his face. Sarah couldn't believe the 'friend' Jim was talking about is a cyborg.<p>

Jim smiled at his mother then looked up at Silver "Mum, this is John Silver. Silver, this is my mum, Sarah" Jim said, introducing them both with a smile on his face.

Silver smiled down at Sarah, then took off his pirate hat and bowed down to her to be polite "it is very nice ta meet ya, Mrs. Hawkins" Silver said in a very polite manner to show that he wasn't a bad guy or bad a pirate.

Sarah smiled awkwardly at Silver, alittle nervous to have a pirate in her house "ah... Y-You too, Mister Silver" Sarah stuttered then looked at Jim and grabbed hi, by the arm "can i talk to you, Jim?" Sarah asked but it was more of a statement then a question because she didn't even let Jim answer before pulling him away from Silver over to the sink so Silver couldn't hear them. Sarah looked at Jim with anger in her face again "Jim, how could you let this man stay in our house. He is a pirate" Sarah said angrily but in a whisper so Silver couldn't hear.

Jim smiled at his Mum even though she was mad at him "Mum, Silver is my best friend. He saved me when i was in trouble on Treasure planet. He has been a really great friend to me but also..." Jim said as he looked down at the ground with a sad smile on his face "he has been like a father to me... if it wasn't for Silver, i wouldn't have changed into a better person..." Jim said softly before he looked back up at his mother's face to see that her expression changed from anger to a sad but calm look.

Sarah looked over at Silver, who was just standing there and looking around the kitchen because he was bored but he stopped when Sarah looked at him. Sarah sighed, not sure what answer to give Jim.

Jim noticed his mother confused face so he walked infront of her and smiled at her "Silver will take good care of me" Jim said then turned to Silver for him to agree.

Silver smiled at Jim then nodded his head at Sarah "Aye, I'll make sure th' young lad be safe and sound" Silver said with a smile. Jim looked back at Sarah with a smile on his face too, waiting for an answer.

Sarah looked from Jim to Silver then back to Jim before she sighed in defeat "alright, you can go" Sarah finally said but she did not sound happy about it at all.

Jim smiled then threw his arms up in the air in excitement "Yay!" Jim shouted as he started too jumped up and down excitedly like a little kid. Silver chuckled at Jim's childishness.

"But" Sarah said which made Jim stop jumping and look at his mum with a confused look "Silver has to look after you" Sarah said sternly.

Jim smiled then nodded his head quickly "of course! I so can't wait!" Jim yelled excited for his second voyage. Jim and Silver were having another adventure and it was going to be great, nothing could possibly go wrong, Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story so far. The next chapter will be when they finally start their voyage. Yay!<strong>


	4. Big Surprise

**Big Surprise**

Jim, B.E.N, Silver, Delbert, Amelia, Sarah and Morph were all at the space port. Jim was so excited to be able to go on his second voyage but the only problem was that B.E.N, Delbert and Amelia were going too. Jim liked them all but Sarah told them to watch over Jim during this voyage which Jim didn't like at all but at least he got to go on another voyage which he was happy about. It was hard convincing Amelia not to call up the police about Silver but Jim finally got her not to call up the police with alot of begging and fake crying.

Jim looked up at the R.L.S legacy with a big smile on his face "this is gonna be great" Jim said excitedly to himself.

Sarah walked next to Jim then brushed his hair out of his face "be safe, okay?" Sarah said with a worried look at her face.

Jim smiled at his mother, glad that she cares so much about him "mum, you have B.E.N, Doc, The Captain, Morph and even Silver looking after me. I think that I'm gonna be safe" Jim said jokingly with a small chuckle.

Sarah smiled then hugged her son "i know... i just... don't want to lose you" Sarah said softly as tears were beginning to form in her blue eyes.

Jim smiled then hugged her back "you won't... I'll make you proud" Jim said, repeating what he said to his mum on the day he went to Treasure Planet since he worked back then.

Sarah let go of Jim then wiped away her tears with the back of her hands before giving Jim a sad smile.

Silver smiled at the lovely Mother-Son relationship between the two but they had to get going so he had to ruin it "Come, Jimbo. We best be going now" Silver said before he began to walk onto the ship with Delbert, B.E.N and Amelia infront of him and Morph flying next to Silver.

Jim nodded with a smile "Alright!" the young teenager called back before giving his mum a quick kiss on the cheek and running after Silver.

Sarah smiled as she watched her son run after Silver but then she remembered something "Oh! And Silver!" Sarah called after him.

Silver and Jim both stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

Sarah cupped her hands over her mouth as she called to them to make her voice louder "Make sure Jim eats all his vegetables even if he refuses" Sarah said, in a very motherly manner.

Jim face turned bright red "Mum!" Jim yelled in embarrassment.

Silver just chuckled then looked down at Jim as he looked up at Silver, his face still red "don't worry, Mrs. Hawkins. I'll make sure Jimbo eats every last bit of his vegetables" Silver joked to make Jim more embarrassed which worked because Jim lowered his head in shame as his face turned brighter red if that was even possible.

"Oh! And make sure he changes his un-" Sarah began but was cut off by Jim.

"Got it! Got it! Got it!" Jim yelled out before his mum could finish that sentence but Silver could already tell what she was gonna say anyway. Jim and Silver got onto the ship then Jim ran over to the side of the boat and waved down to him mother, who smiled and waved back at him.

The captain was standing at the helm, giving out orders "All hands to stations!" Captain Amelia ordered. The crew began heading to their stations as Amelia continues giving commands "Loosen all solar sails!" she yelled out again. The crew members unfurl the solar sails, which begin to gleam in the light "Clear braces!" she yelled out again. The Legacy began to draw power from the solar energy filling the sails "brace up!" she shouted out.

Jim looks over the side of the ship, just as excited as his first voyage. Silver smiles at Jim excitement then everyone began to float into the air from lack of gravity. Jim's baggy clothing and hair blowing around him as he floats into the air. Amelia and Silver raises several feet, keeping control of themselves, but Delbert holds onto the mast so he won't fall like he did on his first voyage.

"Engage artificial gravity!" Captain Amelia shouted. One of the crew members pulls a lever down which turns on the gravity. Jim lands on the deck using his hands for balance. Amelia and Silver simply drop back to their feet. Doppler lands on his feet then let's go of the mast and sighs in relief.

"South by southwest! Heading two-one-zero-zero" Captain Amelia shouted to a big, rock like alien who begins to turn the wheel

"Aye, Cap'n! Two-one-zero-zero" he says politely as he turned the stirring wheel. The Legacy begins to turn "Full speed!" Captain Amelia shouted again. One of the crew members leans down to a small funnel to direct the crew member that was below deck "Take her away!" she yelled. One of the crew members who is below deck grins satisfactorily and engages the Legacy's engines and thrusters. The Legacy's thrusters kicks into full burn. The Legacy flies forward in a burst of speed. Amelia stands firm, ready for the change in force, but Delbert is thrown off his feet just like the first voyage and Amelia giggles at Delbert clumsiness.

Jim looks over the edge of the ship as they flew away from the space port. Silver walked over to him and stood next to him, also looking over the ship at the space below them "are ya gonna miss ye dear mother?" Silver asks, trying to start a conversation since he hasn't seen Jim in a year.

Jim smiles up at Silver "of course, even if she does embarrass me and treats me like a little kid" Jim looks over the side of the boat with a smile on his face as he thinks of his mum.

Silver smirked at Jim "don't worry. I'll make sure ye eat all ya vegetables and change ye underwear everyday" Silver said then started to laugh at Jim as he lowered his head in shame, his face turning bright red.

"Mister Hawkins!" Jim turns around at the captains voice to see her standing behind him "this trip does not come free" Captain Amelia said before smirking at Jim. He looks up at Silver who was smirking at him too. Jim just stared at them both in confusion.

* * *

><p>Jim was mopping the deck angrily, not believing they tricked him like that "can't believe I'm cabin boy again...this is not fair" Jim said to himself as he kept mopping the deck but he could feel someone watching him. The young teenager looked around the deck but no one was around because they were all in the galley, eating. Jim just thought he was tired and imagining it until he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around quickly but no one was there. Jim was beginning to get angry and nervous "come out! I'm not in the mood to play games!" Jim shouted angrily hoping that someone was there and he wasn't just going insane.<p>

But luckily, someone came out from behind the mast. He was a human boy, just like Jim and he seems to be as tall as Jim is. He had black hair and he wore a black top with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans with black boots "hey" he said coolly as he leaned against the mast casually.

Jim just stared at him for a minute then blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or seeing things but it seems that he wasn't "W-Who are you" Jim stuttered abit mainly because he was shock to see another human since he thought he was the only human here.

"i'm Lance David" Lance said calmly as if they already knew each other.

Jim opened his mouth to say something else but then stopped when he heard Silver's voice "ye almost finished up 'ere, Jimbo!" Silver called out as he walked up the stairs that lead to the main deck then he saw Lance standing there "oh, i see ya already met Lance" Silver said with a smile but it soon faded when he saw the glare Jim was giving him.

"You know this guy!" Jim shouted as he pointed towards Lance who was still leaning against the mast with a smile on his face.

Silver smiled nervously then chuckled nervously too "i... um... hired him as a crew member" Silver stuttered then rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Jim turned to look at Lance again then glared at him while Lance just smiled back at Jim. Silver walked next to Jim and put his human hand on his shoulder. Jim gave Silver a quick Glance but then went back to glaring at Lance "Lance, t'is young Lad is James Hawkins. Jim fer short" Silver said, trying to break the awkwardness between the two teenagers.

Lance walked towards Jim then put out his hand for Jim to shake "nice to meet you, James" Lance said in a polite way with a smile on his face. Jim stared at Lance's hand then back up at his face, still glaring at him.

Silver walked between them and put a hand on both of their shoulders "ye two will be workin' together alot" Silver said as he smiled at them both.

"What!" Jim yelled in shock as he looked up at Silver with a shock look. Lance just continued smiling at Jim. Jim looked back at Lance and he could tell there was something not right about this boy but he did not know what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... chapter 4 is done. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if I'm doing Silver's speaking wrong. Pirate talk is not easy to do but anyway, please review.<strong>


	5. I Don't Trust Him

**I Don't Trust Him**

Silver was in the kitchen, making dinner for the rest of the crew while Jim was just sitting on a table with his arms folded across his chest, not looking happy at all "I can't believe you didn't tell me" Jim said, finally talking to Silver since he stepped foot into the galley.

Silver sighed then turned around to look at Jim "I didn't t'ink ya would mind, Jimbo. I t'ought ye would be happy ta 'ave someone ye age on board th' ship" Silver said in a calm manner instead of yelling like Jim always did.

Jim still had his arms folded across his chest to let Silver know that he was still mad and he was still sitting on the table with his legs over the edge. The young teenager looked down at the ground angrily, not wanting to look Silver in the eyes "well... you thought wrong" Jim finally said in anger but this time he didn't yell, he just kept calm.

Silver looked abit confused at Jim to why he was mad about him not telling the young lad about this boy who was the same age as him but then suddenly, Silver began to catch onto why Jim was acting like this. Silver smiled then walked over to Jim and stood infront of him. Jim saw Silver walk infront of him but he still refused to look up at the cyborg so he kept his eyes downwards. Silver noticed Jim wouldn't look up so he used his human hand to tilt Jim's chin upwards so he had no choice but to look in Silver's eyes.

Silver smirked at Jim "ye ain't gettin' jealous because t'ere be another lad ye age now, ain't ya?" Silver said in interest as he waited for the young lad's reply.

Jim looked shocked at Silver but then shook his head so fast that his head would of fallen off if it wasn't attached to his shoulders"Of course not!" Jim yelled, trying to defend himself. Jim sighed then looked down at the ground sadly "I'm not jealous... I'm worried..." Jim admitted quietly.

Silver looked sad at Jim "Worried 'bout w'at?" Silver asked in confusion with a hint of worry in his voice.

Jim sighed again then looked up at Silver "Losing you... as my father figure" Jim whispered but it was loud enough for Silver to hear him.

Silver looked down at Jim in shock for a second but then smiled at him, glad to see Jim cared so much about him "ye will never lose me, I will always be ya father figure" Silver said with small chuckled. The young teenager smiled up at his cyborg friend, realizing that Silver was speaking the truth "now ye s'ould be gettin' back ta ya work before th' captain realize I'm goin' easy on ya" Silver said as he laughed abit then went back to cooking dinner. Jim sat down on a barrel, picked up a knife then began to peel some potatos. Silver looked at Jim in the corner of his eye then smile and went back to cooking dinner.

* * *

><p>At dinner time, the whole crew were all sitting in the galley with a bowl of bonzabeast stew. They were all sitting at a table listening to Silver tell one of his stories again like he always did. Jim sat on the stairs by himself, eating his bonzabeast stew as he listened to Silver's stories in interest. Silver wanted Jim to sit with the crew but he refused because he didn't really like the crew so he wanted as much distance from them as possible. B.E.N sat with the crew because he liked to make new friends since he's been on Treasure planet forever. Delbert and Amelia were not there because they ate somewhere else.<p>

Lance, however, was sitting at the table with the rest of the crew, listening to Silver's story and he seemed to be very interested too.

Silver would glance at Jim every now and again while he was telling his story to make sure Jim was alright and not upset or sad. Morph was with Jim so he wasn't alone.

After Silver had finished telling his story, he began to go around asking the crew if they wanted any more bonzabeast stew and of course, they all wanted more because they loved Silver's cooking. Lance walked over to Silver as he was pouring bonzabeast stew into some bowls for the crew "your stories are really amazing, Silver" Lance said sweetly as if he was alittle kid talking to his father.

Jim noticed the way Lance was talking to Silver and Jim did not like it one bit, he began to glare at Lance. Silver smiled down at Lance "Thank ya very much, Lad" Silver said before walking back to the table to give the crew there bowls full of bonzabeast stew then walked back to the spot where Lance was standing as he began to cook more bonzabeast stew.

Lance smiled up at Silver "I've always wanted to go on an adventure when i was a kid" Lance said as he continued their conversation.

"Is'at so ?" Silver answered, not taking his eyes off the pot he was cooking in.

Lance smiled then nodded happily"yeah, it must be amazing trav-" Lance began but was cut off by Jim coming up in between them.

Jim held his bowl up to Silver "more please Silver" Jim asked politely. Jim looked at Lance then glared at him while Lance just raised an eyebrow at Jim as if to say 'i know what you're doing'. Silver just looked at them both in confusion, unable to read their faces.

Lance looked back up at Silver "I'll see you later" Lance said with a smile but before he walked off, he shot a small glance at Jim then walked back to the table that the crew were sitting at.

Jim watched Lance walk off before he looked up at Silver but he jumped back abit when he saw Silver was giving him alook that said 'what are you up too?'. Jim just shrugged and gave Silver an innocent look as if he did nothing wrong "what?" Jim asked innocently as if he didn't know what was going on but of course Jim knew why Silver gave him that look.

Silver just rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully at Jim's innocent look. Jim turned around and looked back at Lance to see that Lance was already looking at him _'i don't trust that kid...' _Jim thought to himself as he glared at Lance.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone went to bed but Jim and Silver who stayed in the galley to clean up.<p>

Jim was doing the dishes and Silver was cleaning the tables and mopping the floor.

It was quiet until Silver finally spoke to break the awkward silence between them both "so... how was ye day aboard th' ship?" Silver asked as he turned to look at Jim who had finished his dishes and was picking some up in his arms.

"It was good" Jim said as he struggled with the dishes as he stood up and went to the shelf's to put them away.

Silver smiled at Jim as he watched the young teenager put the dishes away "ye don't seem ta like, Lance" Silver said as he began to wipe the table down with a cloth again.

Jim was abit surprised by what Silver said that he almost dropped all the plates he was holding but luckily Jim got his balance back and began to put the plates away again "i don't trust him..." Jim said quietly but coldly as he glared at the dishes as if they did something wrong.

Silver looked up at Jim again then smirked at him "just like ye didn't like me w'en we first met" Silver said as he remembered the glare Jim gave him when he tried to shake the young teenager's hand.

Jim finished putting the plates away then he turned around to look at Silver "that's different, i had a reason not to trust you but with this guy, i get a bad feeling whenever I'm around him" Jim said with no emotion in his eyes as he spoke.

Silver sighed in defeat knowing there was no way he could make Jim like Lance so Silver decided to change the subject "are ye finished with th' dishes" Silver asked as he looked over at all the dishes that Jim had put away.

Jim smiled then looked proudly at all the dishes he had put away on the shelf "yep" Jim said cheerfully and proudly at his work.

Silver chuckled then smiled at Jim "ye s'ould be heading off ta bed now, Jimbo. I'll deal with th' cleaning" Silver said as he began to wipe the table down with the cloth again.

Jim looked at Silver abit worried then walked next to him "you sure you don't want help?" Jim asked, not wanting to leave Silver to clean up this mess on his own.

Silver looked up at Jim to see that his eyes were filled with worry, Silver smiled at Jim then chuckled "t'anks fer th' offer lad but I'll be alright. Ye go to sleep" Silver said as he gave Jim a small push towards the stairs.

Jim began to walk away but then stopped at the stairs and turned around to face Silver. Jim just stood there for a minute as he watched Silver wipe the tables down, the cyborg didn't even seem to notice Jim was still there. "Silver..." Jim said softly but Silver still heard him because he lifted his head up from wiping the table and just stared at the young lad, waiting to hear what he had to say. Jim smiled at Silver "i really missed you..." Jim said quietly.

Silver looked shock at Jim that he really missed this old cyborg that lied to him and almost got him killed. It took Silver a while to process with what Jim said but once he saw that smile on Jim's face, he knew that Jim really meant it. Silver smiled back at Jim "i missed ya too, Jimbo..." Silver said quietly before returning to wiping the tables now. Jim gave Silver one last smile before he turned around and headed up the stairs.

Silver looked up to see Jim walking up the steps, Silver smiled at him before returning to wiping the table.


	6. Promise

_**Promise**_

Jim was sleeping soundly in his hammock with his black jacket over him which he hardly ever wear anymore, he only uses it as a blanket now. Silver walked down the stairs then sighed disappointly when he saw Jim was still asleep "i told th' lad t' meet me in th' galley at 5" Silver whispered to himself as he walked quietly towards Jim. Silver grabbed Jim by the shoulders then shook him gently to wake him up. Jim groaned, not wanting to get up but he opened his eyes alittle to see Silver. Jim was so surprised that he fell out of his hammock, onto the hard wooden floor.

Jim groaned as he used his hands to lift him up into a sitting position on the floor. He then looked up at Silver with an annoyed look on his face but it soon faded when Jim looked at the clock that was on the wall and realized it was already 6 and he was an hour late. Jim looked at Silver to see that Silver had an angry look at his face, Jim gave Silver an innocent smile like he was a little kid trying to get out of trouble. Silver sighed at Jim then pointed to Jim's boots "put ye boots on t'en meet me in th' galley" Silver said as he began to walk away and up the stairs.

Jim blinked in confusion as he watched Silver walk away "usually he would of been mad" Jim whispered to himself then quickly put on his boots then headed up the stairs and ran after Silver.

Jim made his way down the stairs then he smiled "Good Mor-" Jim was about to say but stopped in mid sentence when he saw Lance sitting on a barrel that was turned upside down and he was peeling some purps. Jim's cheerful smile turned into an angry glare at Lance. Lance looked up then gave Jim a smile "Good Morning, James" Lance said cheerfully as he used Jim's real name to annoy him.

Jim walked pass Lance without saying anything, Lance just shrugged then went back to peeling. Jim walked to Silver who was standing by a pot with a wooden spoon in his flesh hand and stiring the soup in the pot.

Jim smiled up at Silver "What do you want me to do today?" Jim asked as he watched Silver stir the soup that was in the pot.

Silver didn't look up from the pot "ye can go mop th' deck, Jimbo" Silver said, still not looking up from the pot.

Jim nodded "alright" Jim said then picked up the mop and bucket then headed up the stairs to the deck and began mopping.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jim was beginning to get bored and hungry so he was so glad when he heard Silver yelled "breakfast ready!"<p>

Jim walked quickly towards the galley with the mop and bucket in each hands. Jim put them in the corner then began picking up bowls full of soup on the table and taking them to the table for the crew to eat.

After all the crew got a bowl each, Jim grabbed one for himself then sat in his favorite place, alone on the stairs.

Silver sat at the table with the rest of the crew including Lance too. Silver told stories like he always did, Jim looked up at Silver then smiled at how he missed Silver's stories.

After Silver finished his stories, he smiled at the crew "i t'ink t'at's enough of me stories fer one night" Silver said then the crew began to the argue but then Silver smiled at Lance "how 'bout our new cabin boy share a story with us all" Silver suggested. The crew all looked at each other then looked at Lance. Jim just rolled his eyes then went back to eatting his soup with his spoon. Morph chirped happily then flew over to the crew and landed on Silver's shoulder, ready to hear Lance story.

Lance smiled at them all then shot a quick glance at Jim who was just looking annoyed at Lance. Lance looked away from Jim then nodded his head at the crew "Alright, i'll tell you all a story" Lance said while smiling. The crew cheered then they all went quiet as they waited for Lance to tell his story "I was 13 years old. I was walking through the streets at night time which i knew was dangerous but i was always a risk taker" Lance started then stop to take a glance at Jim who was now looking up at Lance, abit interested in the story. Lance smirk then looked back at the crew.

"I walked down an ally way where i met these big guys who tried to punch me for being in their area's but..." Lance stood up then picked up a wooden spoon from the table and pretended it was a sword "i took out of my sword and began to sword fight with him" Lance began striking the air with the wooden spoon, pretending he was sword fighting with someone. "i kicked the sword out of his hands and it fell far away from us. I pointed my sword at him and he put his hands up" Lance looked back at the crew "i could have ended his life right there but i decided to just tie him up and leave him for the police" Lance said as he ended his story and sat back down.

Silver smiled then patted Lance on the back "t'at was very kind o' ye, lad" Silver said as Lance smiled back.

"thanks" Lance said, abit embarassed.

Jim glared at Lance then rolled his eyes'

"it'd gettin' late, we should all be headin' t' bed" Silver said with a smile. Silver then laughed when the crew groaned, not wanting to go to bed but they all got up and heading to their sleeping room. The only ones that stayed behind was Silver, Jim and Lance because they had to clean.

Jim mopped the floors, Lance wiped down the tables with a cloth and Silver put all the clean dishes away. Once lance was finished, he wiped the sweat from his brow then let out a yawn. Silver turned around to look at Lance then smiled "ye should be heading off t' bed now, Lance" Silver said.

Lance shook his head "B-But don't you need help?" Lance tried to argue'

Silver smiled "i t'ink me and Jimbo can take it from 'ere" Silver said nicely.

Lance smiled then nodded "alright, Goodnight Silver".

Silver smiled again "night, Lad" Silver said then went back to putting the dishes away in the cabinet.

Lance smiled at Jim "Night, James" Lance said, calling him by his real name like he always did. Jim looked up at Lance then glared at him in response. Lance just smirked then walked up the stairs. Jim watched him walk up the stairs then began to mop the floor but this time he mopped harder and angrier.

Silver turned around and noticed Jim's sudden mood change. Silver has noticed Jim hasn't been very happy since he met Lance. Silver wasn't sure if it was because Lance was Jim age or because everyone seems to like Lance. Silver sighed, not like seeing Jim like this "Jimbo..." Silver said softly, not wanting to talk to loudly incase he woke the crew up.

Jim stopped mopping then looked up at Silver with a look that Silver couldn't tell if it was tired, annoyed or both. Silver sighed then sat down on a chair at the table "come sit, Lad" Silver said sternly.

Jim just blinked in confusion but did as he was told and sat down in the chair next to Silver and rested the mop against the table. Jim kept his gaze to the floor, not wanting to look Silver's in the eyes incase he was in trouble. Silver looked at Jim and noticed he looked abit nervously. Silver smiled "relax lad. ye ain't in trouble" Silver said then chuckled when Jim let out a breath full of air he was holding in.

Jim looked up at Silver "then what is it?" Jim asked, abit confused.

Silver smiled "ye seem ta not like Lance t'at much, am i right?" Silver said then chuckled again at Jim's shock and embarassed face.

Jim looked down at the ground "so you have noticed..." Jim said softly then looked back up at Silver "it's not that i don't like him... it's just..." Jim said as he fiddled with his fingers. Silver just looked at Jim and waited for him to continue "it's just... " Jim said again but then looked up at Silver with a sad look. Silver was alittle taken back by Jim sudden mood change "I don't want to lose you as my father figure" Jim finally said then looked down at the ground again and waited for Silver to say something but he just stared at Jim "now would be a good time to say something" Jim said but Silver still stayed quiet which made Jim nervous and awkward. Jim began to wonder if he said something wrong.

Jim looked up to see Silver smiling at him, Jim just blinked in confusion "Ye know t'at a young lad like Lance will never come between us" Silver said as he put a hand on Jim shoulder.

Jim smiled up at Silver "Promise?" Jim asked in a soft voice that Silver had a hard time hearing him.

Silver smiled at Jim "Promise" Silver said then stood up and went back over to put the rest of the dishes away "Ye best be gettin' some shut eye" Silver said as he put the dishes away.

Jim stood up then walked next to Silver "but don't you need help around here?" Jim asked, not wanting to go to bed just yet.

Silver smiled at Jim "before if i told ya ta go ta bed, ye will be gone when i turn around" Silver said with a small chuckle.

Jim laughed "that was mainly because you ran me ragged and i couldn't wait to get away from you" Jim said with a smile as he remembered the times Silver would stack him up on chores and by night time, when Silver said he could finally go to bed. He would be gone before Silver even had time to blink.

Silver just smirked at Jim "since ye want ta help. ye can do th' rest of th' dishes" Silver said then point to a pile of dirty dishes on the floor.

Jim looked shock at the dishes then turned back to Silver "well, night" Jim said quickly then ran up the stairs of the galley before Silver could say anything.

Silver just chuckled "i knew t'at would work" Silver said before he went back to cleaning up the galley.


	7. Something Doesn't Feel Right

_**Something Don't Feel Right**_

Jim was asleep in his hammock until he was woken up by a pick blob who kept chirping around his head and pulling on his hair. Jim got fed up with Morph so he sat up in his hammock "i'm up, i'm up" Jim said, trying to get Morph to leave him alone. Jim slipped out of his hammock and onto the floor then put both his boots on. Suddenly Jim noticed that Silver did not come to wake him up for once.

Jim stood up once he got his boots on then headed up the stairs then went down to the galley. Jim looked around but there was no signs of Silver in the galley. Jim began looking everywhere to try and find Silver. Jim looked on deck, in Silver's room, below deck where the long boats were then back in the galley again but Silver was no where to be found.

Jim sighed then looked around the galley again as if he exspected Silver to appear out of nowhere "where are you Silver...?" Jim whispered to himself then sighed again.

Jim suddenly heard 2 people talking and it was coming from the deck. Jim walked up the stairs, out of the galley and onto the deck. Jim looked around to find out who was talking but there was nobody on the deck yet because everyone was asleep in their hammocks "is this right?" Jim heard somebody ask and it was really close but Jim still couldn't see anybody.

"Close but not quite, how 'bout ye try again?" Jim heard another voice and it sounded like Silver's voice. Jim looked up to see Silver and Lance both sitting in the stern of the Legency (Same place Silver and Jim sat when Jim tied his first knot in the song).

Lance tied another knot then showed Silver "is this right?" Lance asked with hopeful eyes.

Silver chuckled at Lance pleading face then shook his head "sorry, Lad but no".

Lance sighed then bagn undoing the knot and trying again.

Jim glared at Lance then rolled his eyes "i got it right on my first try" Jim muttered then made his way down to the Galley to get the mop and bucket.

* * *

><p>Jim was mopping the deck with Morph floating around him and kept changing into things to make Jim laugh and cheer him up since Jim was feeling abit down that he hasn't spoken to Silver yet since he was still with Lance.<p>

Jim heard talking coming from under the side of the boat, Jim walked over to the side of boat while dragging the mop in his hand and Morph floating beside his head. Jim saw Silver and Lance sitting on a plateform and Lance was scraping off barnacles which he seems to be doing more easily then when Jim did it a year ago.

Jim glared down at Lance then rolled his eyes "show off" Jim muttered to himself then went back to mopping the deck.

* * *

><p>Jim, Lance and Silver were all down in the galley. Jim was down on his hands and knees with a brush which he was using to scrub the floors while Lance and Silver peeled potatoes.<p>

Lance finished peeling a potatoe then threw it into the pot that was full of boiling water. It splashed into the pot as some water fell out. Silver gave Lance an impressed smile at how he managed to get the potatoe in the pot "t'at a good shot Lance" Silver said, impressed.

Lance smiled at Silver "thanks, i was always good at sport" Lance said as he bragged. Jim looked up from scrubing the floor to look at Lance then glared at him "show off" Jim muttered to himself then went back to scrubing the floor but looked up every now and again to see Silver smiling and he seemed happy being with Lance but Jim tried to shake that thought off.

* * *

><p>Jim was on his hands and knees while he scrubbed the floors on the deck. Lance was mopping the floor on deck too. Jim looked up from his place on the floor to see Silver talking to Lance. They were both smiling and laughing. Jim glared up at Lance then went back to scrubbing the deck, trying not to focus on what Lance and Silver were talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>Jim and Silver were tying the Long boats up, checking if they were secure incase there was a storm or something. Jim had just finished tying up the longboats on his side, he wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. Jim looked next to him and smiled but it soon faded when he realized Silver was not there any more.<p>

Jim looked at the other long boat that was next to the one he had finished tying up. Jim saw Silver helping Lance with the long boat. Lance smiled up at Silver then smirked at Jim when he noticed the sad look on Jim's face. Jim didn't even look at Lance, he kept his gaze on Silver with sad eyes but Silver was to busy to even notice Jim.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Jim sat alone on the stairs as always but this time. Silver didn't even ask Jim to join them or even spoke to Jim at all during dinner time. Silver just sat down next to Lance with the rest of the crew and began telling them stories like he always did. Jim looked at Silver for abit but then turned away to hide the tears that were beginning to form in his blue eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jim fell onto his hammock as everything that happened today kept replaying in his mind '<em>Silver said that nobody would ever come between us... i should trust him... it's not like he cares for Lance more then me... Right...? then why does he seem so happy when he is with Lance... am i really that boring...?<em>' Jim thought to himself but Jim just tried to push that thought to the back of his mind so he could sleep. Jim closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, please review<p> 


	8. You Said You'd Always be There For Me

_**You Said You'd Always be There For Me**_

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and everyone on the ship was working but Jim, who was still asleep in his hammock because Silver forgot to wake him up again since he was busy teaching Lance everything about the ship since he has never been on a ship before.

Everything was going great but then the sky turned grey and it began to rain and big rocks fell from the sky. The wind blew hard that everyone had a hard time staying on their feet. The wind was blowing so hard that it made the ship jolt backwards which made everyone fall off their feet.

Jim, who was still asleep, was thrown off his hammock and onto the hard wooden floor. Jim got into a sitting position then looked around the room but his vision was blurry since he just woke up. Jim rubbed his eyes with his hands then looked around the room again as his vision began to get clear.

The first thing Jim notice was that all the crew members were not in their hammocks "oh no! I woke up late again!" Jim shouted then quickly put his boots on and ran up the stairs with Morph flying after him.

Jim got onto the main deck then noticed it was raining and big rocks were falling from the sky "what's going on?" Jim whispered to himself as he looked up at the sky. Then thunder could be heard and lightning strikes across the sky. Morph was scared so he flew into Jim's pocket.

"Mister Hawkins! It's nice of you to join us!" Amelia yelled over the lightning and rain.

"Sorry captain..." Jim muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then sighed. Jim got over it quickly and ran over to where the life lines were and tied one of them around his waist.

Amelia looked up at the sails to see rocks falling through them which left holes all over "tie the sails down!" Amelia yelled out over the rain and lightning. All the crew members began climbing up the shrouds and making their way to where the sails were. Jim made his way along the narrow bow with his arms out at the sides for balance; Silver was working on tying the sails behind Jim.

Lance worked on the other side of the ship, tying down the sails. Lance looked at Jim to see how he was doing but Jim seems to be doing well at tying the sails down.

Jim had just finished tying his side of the sail down. Jim looked up at Silver to see how he was doing with the other end of the sails. Silver had just finished tying his side of the sail down, he looked up to see how Jim was doing to see Jim looking at him. Jim gave Silver a smile which Silver returned.

Then a large piece of rock crashed infront of Jim, causing him to fall off the narrow bow. Silver acted quick and grabbed Jim by the back of his shirt with his metal hand in midair. Jim looked down at the space bellow him in fear but then looked up at Silver who had started to pull him back up onto the narrow bow.

Once Jim was up on the narrow bow, he sighed in relief then smiled up at Silver to thank him. Silver returned the smile, glad to see Jim was alright.

They both walked across the narrow bow and down the shrouds then onto the deck where the entire crew was.

"I have never seen the weather this bad before" Delbert said as he looked up at the rain, thunder, lightning and rocks falling from the air.

Amelia was having a hard time steering the wheel since it was very windy "we just need to hold on until the storm is over!" the captain yelled out over the wind and rain. The entire crew began holding onto the side of the ship, holding onto the mast or just holding onto something so they didn't fall. Silver held onto the mast tightly, Lance held onto the side of the ship. Jim was trying to walk over to Silver to hold onto the same mast as him in case he fell over but then the wind suddenly knocked Jim off his feet and just Jim's luck, the boat tipped to the side so he went sliding across the deck until he fell overboard.

Jim grabbed the side of the ship before he fell into space. Jim looked down at the space below him in fear then he looked back up "Silver!" Jim tried yelling out over the wind and rain but it seems like Silver didn't hear him. Jim fingers began to slip on his grip on the side of the ship "Silver!" Jim yelled louder this time, hoping Silver heard him but he still didn't come to help Jim.

Jim closed his eyes then built up all the strength inside of him "SILVER!" Jim yelled out louder than he ever did, hoping Silver heard him. Jim fingers slipped off the side of the ship and he began to fall but Jim felt someone grab his hand in midair. Jim opened his eyes in hope then smiled up at the person who saved him. Hoping it was Silver but his smile faded when he saw it was Delbert.

Delbert helped Jim back onto the deck. Jim was breathing heavily since he was scared and tired from holding on for so long. The rain suddenly stopped falling and the sun was back in the sky. Delbert knelt down beside Jim and put a hand on his shoulder "are you alright, Jim" Delbert asked, worried.

Jim looked up at Delbert then looked around him to see the entire crew was surrounding him, including the captain and B.E.N. Jim looked up at Silver that was standing next to Lance with a worry look on his face.

Jim looked down at the ground as his face turned red from embarrassment. Jim stood up and ran off, down the stairs to the bedrooms, ignoring everyone calling out his name.

* * *

><p>Jim sat on his hammock as tears began to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall '<em>Silver wasn't there when I needed him the most… Doc heard me so Silver must have heard me too. He was closer to me then Doc was anyway… So… why didn't he save me…? Why?<em>' Jim asked himself in his head even though he knew he wasn't gonna get an answer 'it must have been Lance…'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, please review<strong>


	9. Thanks For Nothing

_**Thanks For Nothing**_

It was late at night and the entire crew has gone to bed including Delbert, Morph and Silver. B.E.N didn't sleep but he recharged himself at night time. Jim was the only one awake. He came out when everyone has gone to sleep since he was too embarrassed to see anyone after what happened that day.

Jim just stayed in his room, ignoring anyone that came into the room. Jim even refused to do work since he didn't want to see Silver or even talk to him.

Jim was standing on deck by the side of the ship with his head resting on the railing and his arms around his head but his head was up abit so he was looking at the space around him as tears were forming in his eyes.

Amelia walked out of her cabin and onto the deck to see him by the railing "Mr Hawkins?" the Captain asked as she began to walk over to him "Mr Hawkins, you should be in be-" Amelia stopped in mid-sentence when she had walked beside Jim to see the tears in his eyes. Her face softens slightly when she saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. Amelia looked up at the stars "it's about Mr Silver, isn't it?" she asked in a soft voice.

At the mention of Silver's name, Jim buried his head in his arms and began to sob.

Amelia looked over at Jim with a sad look. Not being able to take hearing Jim cry anymore, Amelia grabbed onto Jim's shoulder and span him around so he was facing her. Jim looked up at the Captain with tears in his eyes. Amelia smiled at Jim "back on the R.L.S legacy, you and Mr Silver had a special father and son bond. He gave up the life of a pirate to be with you and even though I still do not trust him, you do. Just because Mr Silver wasn't there for you this one-time, it doesn't mean he doesn't care for you" Amelia said as she gave Jim a small smile and let everything she said sink in.

Jim looked down at the ground as tears began to fall down his face but then he looked back up at the captain "do you really think so?" Jim asked in a soft voice as he held back his sobs.

Amelia smiled "of course" she said then began to walk off.

Jim wiped his eyes then watched the Captain walk off "hey!" Jim yelled out to get her attention.

The Captain turned around with a confused look on her face.

Jim gave her a small smile "thank you" Jim said softly.

Amelia gave Jim one last smile to say 'you're welcome' before walking off to her cabin.

Jim watched the captain walk off until she was out of sight then he looked down the stairs "maybe I will talk to Silver before I go to bed…" Jim whispered to himself before he headed down the stairs and walked down the hall until he came to Silver bedroom door. Silver had a whole room to himself while Jim had to share a room with the entire crew which Jim did not like at all.

Jim held up a fist to the door and was about to knock but stopped and lowered his fist while sighing "what if Silver is already a sleep… he might be mad if I woke him up…" Jim whispered to himself as he looked at the door then raised his fist to the door again "but I have to do this if I want to get to sleep" Jim said abit louder this time and was about to knock but lowered his fist again "but what if he don't want to see me…" Jim whispered to himself worriedly. Jim raised his fist to the door again "but I have to be brave and do this!"

Jim kept repeating these steps until Silver walked down the hall to see Jim standing outside his room, muttering something to himself as he raised his fist to the door then lowered it again and kept repeating it.

Silver just looked confused at Jim as he did this. Silver was not asleep yet because he was hungry so he went down to the galley for a mid-night snack. Silver began to walk towards Jim until he was standing right behind him but Jim didn't seem to notice Silver was there so he kept muttering to himself while raising and dropping his fist from the door "W'at are ye doin'?" Silver asked confused, thinking Jim has finally cracked and gone crazy.

Jim turned around to look at Silver with a surprised look on his face to see Silver standing right behind him "S-Silver!" Jim yelled in surprised then looked down both way of the hall to see if anyone heard him but it seems no one did because nobody came out of the rooms. Jim sighed in relief then looked up at Silver's confused face. Jim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked down at the ground "um… exactly how much of that did you hear?" Jim asked, not wanting to see Silver expression.

Silver smiled then chuckled "I jus' heard ye talkin' ta yerself" Silver said as he chuckled again.

Jim looked up at Silver to see him smiling down at Jim. Silver then walked to his door and turned the knob then pushed the door wide open. Silver looked back at Jim who was looking down at the ground as if he had something on his mind "so… W'at did ye want anyway"" Silver asked, snapping Jim out of his thoughts.

Jim looked up Silver, into his eyes. Silver saw the sadness and hurt in Jim's eyes but Silver still didn't get why Jim was looking at him like that.

"Um… want ta come in?" Silver asked as he stepped aside to let him in. Jim gave Silver a small nod then walked into Silver's room "sorry 'bout th' mess" Silver apologized as he began to pick clothes off the floor, fold them then place them in the drawers. Jim sat down on a chair, waiting till Silver was finished before he said anything.

Silver looked around the room for anything else that was laying on the floor but there was nothing else so Silver grabbed a chair and sat beside Jim and looked at him "so… ye wanted ta talk 'bout somethin', eh?" Silver asked with a smile.

Jim nodded then shot his gaze to the floor, not wanting to look at Silver as he spoke "it's um… about what happened today…" Jim said softly then he looked up at Silver to see if he knew what he was talking about but Silver still looked confused and just nodded for Jim to continue. Jim sighed then looked away from Silver again.

"About what happened on the ship… during the storm…"Jim said, trying to hint at what he was talking about without saying it. Jim looked up at Silver again but Silver still looked confused at him. Jim sighed angrily then stood up from his chair and looked mad at Silver while Silver just blinked in confusion "during the storm, I fell overboard! The Doc heard me call for help and he saved me! You were closer to me then he was but you didn't help me! I want to know why!" Jim yelled then sat back down in his seat then looked up at Silver who had a surprised and shock look on his face "why?" Jim whispered, he had a look of hurt and pain in his blue eyes.

Jim waited for Silver answer but Silver just looked away, not being able to look Jim in the eyes "um… I didn't hear ya on th' ship durin' t'at storm" Silver said then stood up and walked over to a desk then began cleaning up all the paper that was scattered all over.

Jim glared at Silver; angry at the answer Silver gave him because they both knew Silver was closer than Delbert was. Jim stood up then walked to Silver and stood beside him and gave him a suspicious look "the doc heard me… He was farther away then you was" Jim said as he eyed Silver for any reaction.

Silver didn't look at him, he just kept picking up the papers from his desk "it was rather windy durin' t'at storm" Silver said.

Jim glared at Silver; starting to get fed up with all his excuses "the doc still heard him" Jim muttered but made it loud enough for Silver to hear.

Silver was also getting fed up with Jim asking all these questions so he finally turned to look at Jim. Silver was glaring at Jim and Jim was glaring back "th' doc must have better hearin'!" Silver yelled. No longer able to control his temper in front of the teenager.

Jim pointed at Silver metal ear "you have a metal ear! You should be able to hear from a mile away!" Jim yelled at Silver. Not giving up till he got an answer from Silver even if it took all night.

Silver sighed in defeat "alright, alright. You win…" Silver muttered. Jim smirked then waited for Silver to continue.

Silver looked into Jim's blue eyes. Jim raised an eyebrow, curious as he waited for Silver to say something "Lance fell overboard and I saved him…" Silver said softly, hoping Jim didn't hear it so he didn't hurt the young teenager feelings but by the look of hurt and pain in Jim's eyes, Silver knew the teenager heard every word of what he said.

"You rather save Lance then me…?" Jim asked in a soft whisper. Jim looked down at the ground, his bangs falling in his face.

Silver sighed, not wanting Jim to be sad; he lifted the young teenager chin up so he was looking Silver in the eyes "I would never let ye fall, Jimbo. I saw th' Doc headin' towards ya t'at I t'ought ye didn't need me ta save ya" Silver said in the nicest way he could manage without hurting Jim's feelings.

Jim lowered his head again and nodded slowly to show that he understood but Jim still didn't look happy "now, ye should be headin' off ta bed ta get some shut eye" Silver said as he gave Jim a small push towards the door then went back to sorting the paper on the desk.

Jim walked to the door but stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Silver. Silver just kept sorting the papers on the desk with his back turned to Jim and didn't even notice Jim was still there. Jim stared at Silver with sad eyes then he looked down at the ground as he closed the door. Silver turned around to look at the door where Jim was standing before he went back to sorting the papers.

Jim stood outside the door, still looking down with the storm that happened that day kept replaying in his mind "Silver…" Jim whispered to himself before he began walking down the hall towards where the crew slept.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review<p> 


	10. Pain

_**Painful**_

Jim and Silver were both sitting in the galley, on an up turned barrel, peeling potatoes. They both just sat there in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Lance was up on deck, mopping the floor. Usually Jim mopped the floors but Lance insisted that he will do it.

Jim looked up at Silver but Silver didn't even notice Jim staring at him since he was too lost in thought. Jim looked sad at Silver as he remembered the talk they had last night '_Silver really doesn't understand how I feel at all… Back at the R.L.S legacy, Silver was the only person who understood me but now… it's like he doesn't even care anymore…_' Jim thought to himself then sighed.

Jim heard someone call his name so he looked up to see Silver looking at him "are ye deaf now?" Silver asked with a chuckled.

Jim gave Silver a small smile then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "sorry… I was lost in thoughts" Jim muttered but still had that smile on his face since he was happy Silver was speaking to him and that he's not mad about what happened last night "so… um… what did you need?" Jim asked.

Silver smiled then looked at Jim's empty box of potatoes "it seems ye have finished" Silver said as he stood up and went over to the pot where all Jim's peeled potatoes were. Silver inspected them all then smiled, impressed with Jim's work. Silver looked back at Jim who was still sitting on the barrel "ye can go down ta w'ere th' long boats are and check if t'ere secured" Silver said as he put the potatoes to the side for dinner.

Jim nodded his head even though Silver couldn't see him since his back was turned "alright" Jim said before standing up and heading up the stairs.

Silver turned around to see Jim's boots going up the stairs, Silver had a worry look on his face "somethin' seems ta be botherin' me young cabin boy…" Silver whispered to himself but tried to push his worries away and get breakfast ready.

* * *

><p>Jim walked up on deck and immediately felt the cool freeze blow through his hair. Jim closed his eyes to enjoy the moment but was interrupted by a voice "don't you have work to do" It sounded like a boy's voice and Jim knew who it was before he even opened his eyes. Jim saw Lance standing there on deck with the mop in both hands.<p>

Jim glared at him" yes, I do have work to do and I'm going to do it right now" Jim said angrily before he headed down to where the long boats were kept. Lance smirked then walked over to some aliens that were standing by the side of the boat, talking. The first alien had 4 arms, 2 on each side of his body, he was a reddish brown colour, he had 4 eyes in his head, no hair and he was rather big. The 2ed alien was an octopus-like-alien, he pretty much looked like an octopus and the last alien was a snail-like-alien but he didn't have a shell.

Lance stood beside them then cleared his throat to get their attention. The 3 aliens stopped talking immediately to look at Lance "I have a job for you 3 to do" Lance said with a smirk and an evil look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jim was down where the long boats were, pulling at the ropes to check if they were secured. Jim found this task so boring since Silver usually did this with him but Silver was too busy with breakfast to help this time "I swear Silver just made me do this to keep me occupied" Jim muttered to himself as he pulled the ropes of another long boat and checked if it was secured. Once Jim was sure it was secured, he moved onto the next long boat. Jim was so busy with the long boats that he didn't even notice 3 shadows moving down the stairs "my hands are gonna be hurting so badly after all this" Jim muttered to himself as he pulled the ropes of another long boat.<p>

"Need a help, kid" said a deep voice from the stairs. Jim looked pass the longboats, to the stairs where 3 aliens stood. The one with the 4 arms spoke.

Jim just went back to what he was doing, trying to ignore them "no, I'm good" Jim said, trying to get them to leave since he didn't trust any of the crew members Silver hired.

The 3 aliens walked over to Jim and the 4 arm alien grabbed Jim by the front of his shirt "hey!" Jim yelled out in surprise then looked up at the 4 arm alien. All three of them were smirking while Jim swallowed hard in fear.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later and Silver was waiting in the galley, putting bacon and eggs on a plate but he kept looking up at the stairs as if he expected Jim to walk in any second. Morph looked worried at the stairs as he waited for his master to arrive. Silver sighed as he put the last bacon and eggs on the last plate "w'ere is t'at lad?" Silver muttered to himself angrily but deep inside, he was worrying about Jim.<p>

Silver heard footsteps then looked up with hopeful eyes and a smile but that soon faded when he saw Jim walking down the stairs while holding the wall for balance. Jim's shirt had big spots of blood where he was bleeding and his clothes were abit ripped. Jim had scars on his arms and face which were still bleeding since he hasn't cleaned his cuts yet. Silver ran over to Jim as fast as he could to catch him when he collapse but luckily Silver had made it in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Silver had set Jim up on the table with his legs hanging off the side while Silver went to get a cloth and a bucket of cold water. Silver came back with those items then set the bucket beside Jim on the table. Jim was looking away from Silver since he knew Silver must have been disappointed in him even though Jim knew it wasn't his fault but Silver wasn't gonna believe that.<p>

Silver put the cloth in the bucket of cold water then took it out and rigged it out abit. Silver pulled up Jim's sleeve to his shoulder with his cyborg hand then he set his cyborg hand on Jim's arm to keep him from moving. Silver gently placed the wet cloth where the cuts were. Jim closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth together since the cold water was hurting him.

Silver looked up at Jim's face then sigh "how did t'is happen?" Silver said as he looked back at Jim's arm which had cuts all over "another fight?" Silver asked but he sounded disappointed and angry.

Jim still didn't look at Silver; he just kept his gaze downwards because he did not want to see the disappointed look in Silver's face "it wasn't me this time…" Jim muttered even though he knew Silver wouldn't believe him. Silver put the cloth on the table, next to Jim, to go and get bandages in another room. Silver came back with that item then stood next to Jim and wrap his arm in bandages.

"I told ye ta pick ya fights more carefully" Silver said as he continued to bandage his arm.

Jim sighed in defeat, knowing Silver didn't believe that they were the ones who started it and Jim did nothing this time. Morph, who has been very quiet because he did not want to disturb his owner, came over and cuddled up against Jim's cheek to comfort him since he was badly hurt. Jim smiled at Morph, glad he could always count on the little blob to cheer him up.

Silver had just finished the bandages on Jim's arm "finish" Silver said, proud of his work. Silver pulled Jim's sleeve down then went over to the other side of Jim to clean his cuts. Silver pulled Jim's sleeve up then got the wet cloth and put it on the cuts. Jim closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth again from the pain.

This time Silver had to use his metal hand on the cloth so he was doing it carefully so he didn't end up hurting Jim. Silver placed his human hand on Jim's back and rubbed his back to try and comfort Jim from the pain. It worked alittle because Jim opened his eyes and stopped gritting his teeth. Jim looked up at Silver then he looked down again" I wish that you would speak… this silence is killing me…" Jim said softly.

Silver put the cloth down in the usual place then picked up the bandages and began bandaging his arm "w'at do ye expect me ta say? " Silver asked without looking at Jim face since he was too busy with Jim's arm.

Jim looked up at Silver with sad eyes then looked down again and sighed "I don't know" Jim muttered.

Silver finished bandaging Jim's arm "with all t'ese bandages, ye gonna have a hard time movin'" Silver said with a chuckled but then frowned when Jim didn't even smile back, he just stared down at the ground. Silver cleared his throat then gently push Jim off the table and turned him around so his back was now facing Silver. Silver used his human hand to pull Jim's shirt up and pulled it over his head up to his eyes. Jim pulled his shirt up so he could see. Silver sighed when he saw more cuts on Jim's back and some bruises as well "it might be best if ye don't tell ya dear mother 'bout t'is" Silver said as he gave Jim a smile to tell him to keep it a secret because Sarah would freak out if she found out her son had cuts all over his body.

Jim turned his head around to look at Silver and he returned the smile to say 'I won't tell' then Jim turned his head back around. Silver picked up the wet cloth then placed it on Jim's back. Jim flinched alittle from the cold touch of the cloth but he relaxed after getting used to it.

Silver took the wet cloth away from Jim's back once he had cleaned the cuts "turn around, lad" Silver said. Jim pulled his shirt down, over his back then turned around so he was facing Silver now "pull ye shirt up" Silver ordered. Jim sighed then grabbed the bottom of his shirt at the front and pulled it up so his chest was showing.

Silver sighed when he saw more cuts and bruises on Jim's front. Silver picked up the wet cloth then put it on where the cuts were "t'is be th' last time I let ye out of me sight" Silver said angrily, not happy about how badly hurt Jim was.

Jim sighed then nodded slowly "fair enough…" Jim muttered, not wanting to argue since he was too tired and in pain.

Silver finished soaking up the blood on Jim's chest "take ye shirt off" Silver ordered again. Jim glared at Silver since he hated being told what to do but Jim did as he was told and took his shirt off and put it down on the table beside him "arms up" Silver order, once again. Jim sighed angrily but put his arms up all the way. Silver grabbed the bandages then wrap it around Jim's chest and back.

Once Silver was finished, he picked up the bandages, wet cloth and bucket of water. Jim took that as an 'I'm finished now' so Jim grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head but flinch from the pain that went through his body.

Silver came back into the room then walked towards the plates of eggs and bacon "we are late fer dinner" Silver said as he picked up 2 plates, one in each hand.

Jim looked at all the plates then felt guilty that Silver has to carry them all by himself "I-I can help!" Jim yelled out then began picking up 2 plates, 1 in each hand. Jim flinch alittle but tried not to let Silver see that he was in pain since Jim wanted to help.

Silver rolled his eyes but he had a small smile which meant he was impressed at how tough Jim can be "alright, ye can help me but first, ye need a new shirt" Silver said then walked out of the room and came back with one of Jim's shirts. Silver tossed Jim the black shirt which he caught. Jim took off his blood stained shirt then pulled the black shirt over his head.

Silver picked 2 plates up again then went down stairs where the crew ate. The entire crew was already there, sitting at the table. Silver put the 2 plates on the table then went back into the kitchen to get more.

Jim quickly put his on the table and hurried after Silver, not wanting to be alone with the crew. Lance watched Jim walk off quickly "how is it that boy is still able to work?" Lance said, mostly to himself.

"That boy is tougher than we thought" said 4 arms.

Silver and Jim came back with more plates and Morph was carrying a plate on his head. They put the plates on the table then sat down, Silver sat with the crew as always but Jim sat on the stirs but this time he has an excuse to not want to sit with the crew since they did beat him up.

Lance began talking to Silver about something and Silver was just smiling as he listened. Jim glared at Lance '_I bet he had something to do with those aliens that beat me up…_'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, please review.<strong>


	11. The Truth

_**The Truth**_

The next day, it was early in the morning. Everyone was up and working but Jim was in the crews sleeping room, he was looking through Lance's bag "there's gotta be something in here that will show everyone who Lance really is" Jim said to himself as he kept going through Lance's bag. Jim knew it was wrong to go through someone else's stuff but he needed evidence about Lance.

Morph was floating at the door, keeping watch incase someone came in.

Jim sighed angrily "there's nothing in here… this kid is to perfect" Jim muttered to himself. Jim rubbed his chin as he thought "where else would Lance keep his things so nobody find it" Jim said out loud to himself as he thought. Morph flew over to him, chirping in fright around Jim "not now Morph" Jim said as he waved Morph away and kept thinking. Morph pulled on Jim hair to get his attention "owww! What is it, Morph!" Jim yelled angrily at Morph for disturbing him.

Morph transformed into Lance and Jim looked shock and frightened "Lance is coming" Jim said scared but quiet. Once Morph gave a nod to confirm it. Jim stood up then looked around the room for somewhere to hide. He spotted an upturned barrel, in the corner, close to Lance hammock. Jim grabbed Morph in his hands then quickly hid behind there and just before Lance and the rest of the crew walked in.

"I call you all here to talk about the plan" Lance said as he stood infront of them all. They all just stood there in silence as they waited for Lance to continue "so far, none of them have a clue that we are pirates" Lance said. Jim gasps quietly when he heard Lance call himself and the crew 'pirates'.

'_Pirates… there pirates_' Jim thought to himself as he was still in shock but he snapped out of it to listen to more of what Lance has to say.

"Once we land on the planet, we will follow them to the treasure. Once we have enough to last us a life time, we will take the ship and maroon them on the planet forever" Lance said smirking, as he thought of the sad and fearful look on Jim's face when he maroon him and his friends on the planet.

Jim started to breath faster with every word Lance said "_I should_ _have known they were pirates… and Lance is there leader…_" Jim thought angrily to himself.

"How is the plan with Silver going?" the 4 arm aliens asked in his usual deep voice.

Jim sat up straight with interest and waited for Lance to answer.

Lance smirked at them all "it's going according to plan. I even lied about never being on a ship before so Silver will spend all his time with me rather than that kid" Lance said as he smirked to himself, thinking about all the time Silver spent with him and Jim felt left out and alone "if my plan continues like this, the kid will end up getting angry at Silver and they will have a fight. James is the reason Silver quit being a pirate so if they have a fight and stop being friends, Silver will be a pirate again" Lance said with a smirk.

The crew nodded in agreement with smirks of their own "now, we better get back to work before the captain think we're all slackers" Lance said and waved everyone up the stairs. Lance heard a noise from behind him; he turned around then looked at the upturned barrel in the corner, next to his hammock. Lance began to walk slowly towards the barrel.

Jim froze when he heard footsteps walking towards him, Jim held Morph tightly in his hands.

"Cap- um… Lance! Silver wants you in the galley!" yelled one of the crew members from the deck.

"I'm coming!" Lance yelled back, Lance looked at the barrel one more time before he turned around and headed up the stairs, towards the deck.

Jim let out of breath full of air he was holding in and he released his grip on Morph. Morph floated next to him then chirped happily, not knowing what is going on. Jim gave Morph a small smile but then sighed "what should I do…?" Jim whispered to himself. Morph whimpered, not liking to see Jim sad. Jim smiled at Morph again to show the little shape shifter he was alright "come on, we need to talk to Silver and the others" Jim said as he stood up and walked up the stairs, onto the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>And the truth comes out! So now you all know why Lance wanted to spend more time with Silver but now that Jim knows this secret, how will he tell Silver and his other friends? How will they react? Will they believe Jim or not? Why am I asking all these questions? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	12. It's The Truth

_**It's The Truth**_

Jim ran down the stairs of the galley to see Silver cooking but Lance was not there.

Jim walked over to Silver then stood beside him. Jim stood on his tippy toes and leaned over the pot to see what Silver was cook "what are you cooking" Jim asked as he smelled the pot.

Silver looked at Jim then raised an eye brow at him "ye missed dinner" Silver said, ignoring Jim's question. Silver went back to cutting up a carrot with his cyborg hand that was turned into a knife.

Jim got down from the pot then sighed after realizing how hungry he was. Jim rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with an excuse because he didn't want to Tell Silver about Lance and the entire crew being pirates, just yet "I… um… have a good reason for that." Jim stuttered abit since he wasn't the best lying and he was still in shock from what happened before.

Silver picked up the pieces of carrots with both hands then dropped them in the pot that was full of boiling water and other food "well, w'at's ye excuse?" Silver asked, chopping up a purp.

Jim looked away from Silver nervously as he began thinking of an excuse "i…um…ah…well…you see….i…" Jim stuttered, trying to come up with something fast but couldn't think of a single thing since he was hungry and tired. Jim sighed in defeat "I have to tell you with Doc, the captain and B.E.N" Jim said, telling Silver the truth, well… half of the truth.

Silver looked at Jim then nodded in understanding. Jim smiled but then his stomach growled, telling himself he was hungry. Jim out his arms around his stomach to shut it up as his face turns red from embarrassment.

Silver smiled at Jim then chuckled. Silver picks up a bowl then picked up a spoon to pick some soup up and put it in the bowl then Silver handed it to Jim "'ere. Ye need ya strength" Silver said then chuckled when Jim stomach growled again if it was agreeing with Silver. Jim gave Silver a smile then took the bowl and sat down on an upturned barrel. Silver poured some soup in another bowl then sat next to Jim.

Jim picked up the spoon that was on the table and scoop up a spoonful of soup. Jim was about to put it in his mouth when the spoon grew eyes and turned pink. Jim gasp in surprised, Morph cuddled against Jim's cheek and Jim chuckled "I was wondering where you went" Jim said as he patted Morph on the back and Morph purred.

Silver chuckled then put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Jim picked up another spoon then began to eat. Silver got up then went to the pot and pours some soup in a cup. Silver sat back down next to Jim and put the cup on the table "'ere ye go, Morphy" Silver said as he returned to his seat beside Jim. Silver glanced at Jim because he noticed Jim seems to be acting different, he seemed nervous.

Once they finished eating, including Morph, Silver picked up their plates and Morph cup up then went over to the sink and put them in. Silver turned around to look at Jim and Jim looked up at Silver "let's get th' Cap'n, Doc and B.E.N" Silver said then headed up the stairs that lead to the main deck. Jim stood up then ran after Silver with Morph flying beside him.

* * *

><p>They were all standing in the captain's stateroom. Amelia was standing behind her desk with Delbert beside her. Jim and Silver were both standing at the opposite side of her desk while B.E.N was looking around her stateroom, amazed at all this stuff.<p>

"This has better be important" the captain said sternly as she looks into Jim's nervous eyes.

Jim nodded "it is" Jim said then look down at the ground and began to play with his fingers nervously to distract himself "it's um… about Lance and… uh… the crew" Jim stuttered nervously, trying to figure out how to say it so they would believe him. Nobody said anything. They just stared at Jim, waiting for him to continue "Well… uh… I was in my room this morning when…. Um… Lance and his crew came in… i… um… hid somewhere so I wasn't spotted… then ah…. I heard them talking about something that was rather interesting…" Jim said then he looked up to see there expressions but they just continue to stare at him in confusion and waited for him to continue.

Jim looked down at the ground again "There pirates…" Jim said softly and waited for a reply from them but Jim didn't hear them talking. Not one sound. It was just quiet. Jim looked up to see there expression but did not like what he saw. The captain seemed mad for some reason, the doc was confused and Silver's face was unreadable.

The captain stood up from her chair which made Jim jumped back abit and look at her "Mr Hawkins. Is this some joke you're playing?" The captain asked as she looked mad at Jim.

Jim just blinked in confusion then shook his head so fast it might just fall off "What! No! Of course not! It's the truth!" Jim yelled, trying to defend himself and get them to believe it was true.

The captain turned around so her back was now facing Jim. Jim frowned at her then looked down at the ground sad as he waited for the captain to say something "I do not want to hear anymore… take your cabin boy out of here, Mr Silver" The captain said coldly. Delbert looked down at the ground, not sure of who to believe.

Silver nodded his head "Aye Cap'n" Silver said then grabbed onto Jim's arm with his human hand and placing him metal hand on Jim's back. Silver lead Jim out of the stateroom and back into the galley. Silver moved his hands away from the teenager then walked infront of Jim to see the teenager's face. Jim had a look of hurt and shock in his face. Silver sighed, not sure of what to say to cheer him up.

Jim looked up at Silver and stared into his eyes "do you believe me?" Jim suddenly asked all of a sudden.

Silver was taken aback by Jim's sudden question. Silver blinked at Jim in confusion then headed over to the pot to cook but it was mostly to distract him from the young boy behind him.

Jim glared at Silver then walked over to Silver and stood beside him. Jim folded his arms across his chest and raised an eye brow. Silver looked at Jim and couldn't take that look anymore. Silver sighed then began cutting up corrects to keep himself distracted "well… ain't Lance a tiny bit young ta be a pirate?" Silver asked, trying to avoid Jim's question.

"no" Jim said as he continued glaring at Silver until he answered the question.

Silver started to get nervous because he couldn't take Jim giving him that look. Silver sighed "I don't believe you…" Silver answered quietly, hoping Jim didn't hear it. Silver looked up to see the young boy expression to see he had hurt and shock in his face like from before but this was different.

Jim looked down at the ground, trying not to let his tears show that were beginning to form in his blue eyes. Jim just nodded at Silver then turned around and walked to the stairs. Silver watched Jim walk towards the stairs then sighed "Jimbo…" Silver said softly as if he wanted to say something but couldn't think of a thing to say.

Jim stopped at the stairs "no…just forget… forget it…" Jim said softly, not turning around to look at Silver and his voice breaking slightly. Jim walked up the stairs as Silver watched him until he was out of sight. Morph floated over to Silver then whimpered and transform into a smaller Jim.

Silver sighed "let's leave th' boy alone fer abit" Silver said then went back to cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… that was a depressing chapter… but don't worry, everything will turn out in the end. Oh and updates might start to slow down abit because I'm back at school now. I was on school holidays for 2 weeks but now that I'm back at school, I don't have much time to write chapters but I will try to update a chapter each weekend if I can.<strong>


	13. I Won't Give Up

**I Won't Give Up**

Jim was on the deck, mopping the floors. Jim had a sad look on his face and he just kept his gaze to the floor he was mopping, not even paying attention to the crew when they walked pass him and looked at him.

Jim mopping over to the side of the deck then sighed and set his mop down beside the ship. Jim looked over the side of the boat at the space bellow '_this sure brings back memory_' Jim thought to himself as he continued looking down at the blue sky bellow him.

(Flashback)

Jim was talking to Morph and laughing when suddenly Jim and Morph hears Silver's voice as he walked up the stairs to the upper deck "Thank heaven for little miracles! Up here fer an hour an' the decks still in one piece!" Silver said mockingly as he threw a bowl full of rubbish over the boat.

Jim smiles at Silver, a bit embarrassed, but grateful "Um, look, I ah. . . What you did, uh. . . thanks." Jim stuttered abit because he was never good at saying thanks to someone but finally managed to get it out.

Silver looked surprised at Jim then smiles a bit "Didn't yer pap ever teach yeh ta pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" Silver said.

Jim stops smiling then looks down and begins mopping again without answering.

Silver looks concerned at Jim as he watches the young boy mop the floor with an angry look "Yer father not the teachin' sort?' Silver asked in a concern voice.

Jim looks a bit angry and upset, but is doing his best to seem nonchalant. Jim stops mopping the floor "No" Jim answers angrily then turned his back to Silver as he mopped the floors over to the side of the boat "he was more the. . . taking-off-and-never-coming-back. . . sort." Jim finished.

Silver gets a look of understanding mixed with his concerned one. "Ohhh. . ." Silver says softly then chuckled sadly as he walked next to Jim and put his arms on the railing as he looks at the teenager with a look of concern "sorry, lad." Silver said sadly, feeling sorry for the young boy.

Jim shrugs, but doesn't make eye contact with Silver "Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Jim says, nonchalant as he looks over the side of the boat at the space below.

Silver looks at Jim, inspecting him for a moment. He rubs his chin thoughtfully "Is'at so? . . ." Silver says, not believing Jim at all. Silver smiles slyly and stands up straight again, facing Jim "Well, since the cap'n has put you in my charge, like it or not. I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head o' yers to keep you outta trouble!" Silver says as he taps Jim's forehead as he says the last part but Jim waves him away with his hands.

Jim looks outraged at Silver "what" Jim says, he was about to say something else but Silver cut him off, still smiling slyly.

"From now on I'm not lettin' ya outta me sight!" Silver says.

Jim glares at Silver "You can't d-!" Jim was about to say but was once again, cut in by Silver.

"You won't s'much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bum-!" Silver says, counting on his fingers as he said those things and slammed his cybernetic fist onto the side of the Legacy when he said the last word "without my sayin' so!" Silver said, putting his hands on his hips with a smirk.

Jim glares at him, in complete opposition "don't do me any favours!" Jim yelled sarcastically.

Silver grins and quickly puts a hand on Jim's shoulder, patting his chest with the other "Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad!" Silver said with a smirk as Jim just glares at him.

(End of Flashback)

Jim smiles to himself as he remembered that time '_Silver really did kept his promise… he ran me ragged…_' Jim said as he chuckled to himself; remembering all the work Silver had him do but then Jim sighed sadly, realizing they were just memories and not the real thing "I miss Silver…" Jim whispered to himself so no one else heard him, not that there was anyone on the deck anyway.

Lance walked up the stairs of the galley to see Jim standing by the side of the ship. Lance sighed while rolling his eyes '_I always see that kid slacking off_'' Lance thought to himself then made his way to Jim "hey!" Lance called out to Jim to get his attention.

Jim was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Lance's voice. Jim looked around then glared at Lance, not happy to see him "oh… it's you…" Jim said, annoyed to see Lance.

Lance stood infront of Jim then smirked at him "you and Silver haven't talked all day. Did you two have a fight?" Lance said mockingly, trying to make Jim sad since he found joy out of it.

Jim picked up his mop then began mopping again, trying to distract himself from Lance "no, we are… just not talking… that's all…" Jim said, nonchalant as he continues mopping without making eye contact with Lance.

Lance smirked then nodded his head alittle "sure…" Lance said, stretching out the word because he didn't believe anything Jim said.

Jim glared at Lance, looking deep into his eyes as if he was trying to tell Lance something by his look. Lance just blinked in confusion at Jim's sudden mood change "I know you're a pirate…" Jim says softly but angrily.

Lance looked shock at Jim for a minute then he snapped out of it and look around the deck to see if anybody was there. Lance turned back to Jim then gave him an innocent smile "what are you talking about, James. I'm not a pi-" Lance began to say but was cut off by Jim.

"Save it Lance. I heard you yesterday talking to the crew" Jim says angrily but didn't shout.

Lance looks shock at Jim again then sighed in defeat "I guess there's no helping it… fine… I'm a pirate…." Lance whispered to Jim so no one could hear him, not that there was anyone near them anyway "wait… if you found out yesterday… why haven't you told the captain yet?" Lance asked as he realized the captain haven't done anything to them yet or threw them all in the brig.

Jim sighed then looked down at the ground "they didn't believe me…." Jim says softly, still looking down at the ground. Not wanting to see that evil smirk on lance's face.

Lance smirk "oh… I see" Lance says happily "well… I will let you get back to work" Lance said, nodding his head at the mop in Jim's hand. Lance turned around and walked away, down the stairs that lead to the galley.

Jim watched Lance walk away then Jim turned around to look out at space with an angry look. Jim slammed his fist down on the railing in frustration while holding the mop in his other hand. Jim began mopping again but he wasn't sad this time. Jim was angry. He was angry that no one believed him about Lance being a pirate. He was angry that Silver spends so much time with Lance. He was angry that Silver didn't believe him but most of all, Jim was angry that he was losing his father figure to some evil, teenage pirate boy.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Jim finished the work Silver gave him that day. Jim went to bed but after realizing he couldn't get to sleep, he sat on the shrouds, looking out at the space around him. Jim was just thinking about everything that has happened so far on this voyage '<em>this is the worst voyage ever… I wish Silver didn't come to me with that stupid map.'<em> Jim shook his head trying to get rid of all those negative thoughts about Silver because Jim knew it was no one's fault. Well… except for Lance because he was the reason Jim and Silver were fighting in the first place.

Silver walked up the stairs of the galley which lead to the deck. Silver was going to go to bed since he has just finished cleaning the galley but he stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw Jim sitting in the shrouds. Silver sighed, feeling slightly guilty about what he said to the young boy yesterday and the look of hurt on his face. Silver walked over to the side of the boat and looked out at the space around them.

Jim heard Silver cyborg leg walk across the deck and it stopped when it reached the side of the boat. Jim sighed, not wanting to see or talk to Silver right now.

Silver glanced up at Jim who was now looking downwards at his lap, his eyes were closed and his hands rested in his lap. Silver sighed again, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't upset the young lad.

"Jimbo…" Silver said his name softly, trying to attract the teenager attention before he continued. Jim opened his eyes then look back at the space, not wanting to look at Silver.

Silver sighed, knowing Jim was still mad about yesterday and he wasn't even gonna look at him "I'm sorry 'bout yesterday…" Silver said softly, looking back at the space infront of his eyes "I didn't mean ta make ya sad, lad…" Silver said, abit louder this time but still rather soft.

Jim was starting to get angry with every word Silver said. Jim hands, which were on his lap, turned into fists, Jim closed his eyes tightly in anger.

"I just never wanted ya ta fee-" Silver began to say but was cut off by Jim jumping off the shrouds and onto the railing.

"You idiot!" Jim shouted, letting his temper get the better of him. Jim got off the railing and ran infront of Silver "if you never wanted to make me feel this way then you would have believed me about Lance and the rest of the crew being pirates!" Jim shouted in anger, letting out all his thoughts and feelings that he never had the courage to do before.

Silver sighed realizing how hurt and angry Jim was. It was clear just by looking at Jim's face. Silver reached out his human hand to touch Jim's shoulder to comfort him "Jimbo…" Silver said softly, trying to think of comforting words to say.

Jim took a few steps back to avoid Silver's hand since he was still very angry at Silver.

Silver looked hurt when Jim stepped back to avoid his touch "Jimbo… can't we jus' talk 'bout t'is?" Silver asked, trying to reason with the young teenager.

Jim shook his head so fast that it might of came off if it wasn't attached to his body "no!" Jim cried out, tears began to fill up his eyes but refusing to fall "there is nothing to talk about!".

Silver put a hand on each of Jim's should to try and calm him down and stop him from yelling "calm down, lad. Ye gonna wake th' whole ship" Silver says in the calmest and nicest way that he could manage.

Jim struggled in Silver's grip, trying to get Silver to let him go but Silver grip only got tighter until it was so tight, the young boy flinched in pain but he still kept struggling "Jimbo! Cut it out!" Silver yelled as he put his human hand on Jim's back and kept his cyborg hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Jim cried out, still trying to get out of Silver's grip. Tears were falling down Jim's face as he kept struggling.

Silver started to get angry at Jim for acting this way. For acting like a child. Silver pushed Jim towards him so Jim's face was close to Silver's. Jim was alittle taken back by the sudden force that he stopped struggling "stop…" Silver whispered. Jim looked at Silver's angry face then suddenly felt guilty for acting this way. Jim lowered his head as tears began to fall down his face. Silver moved away from Jim then sighed as he watched the young boy cry.

Silver put a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder "come on, let's talk in th' galley" Silver said softly, lowering his head down to Jim's level to look him in the face. Jim nodded his head alittle with his head still down and tears still falling.

Silver lead Jim to the galley with his human hand still on Jim's shoulder. Once they got down the stairs, Jim sat on an upturned barrel and Silver went and got Jim something to drink in the fridge.

Silver also got Jim a blanket since he looked abit cold. Silver walked over to Jim, put the hot coco on the table and the blanket over Jim's shoulder then Silver sat in the chair next to Jim.

Jim grabbed onto the blanket then put it all around him while holding it to his chest. Jim took one hand off the blanket to wipe his tears away which were now dry tears.

Silver sighed, wishing Jim would say something to break the awkward silence between them but he knew Jim was to upset and hurt to say anything.

Silver cleared his throat to try and get Jim's attention. Jim looked at Silver with the same hurt look and Silver felt a pain of guilt shot through him but he shaked it off and tried to focus on the young boy infront of him "look Jimbo… i…" Silver began but then sighed, feeling lost for words for the first time in his life.

Jim looked down at table then sighed "I'm sorry…" Jim whispered his voice breaking slightly as he felt more tears forming in his eyes.

Silver looked at Jim in surprise "why are ye sorry? I'm th' one who was never t'ere fer ya on t'is voyage" Silver said.

Jim shook his head "no, it's my fault" Jim said abit louder.

Silver glared at Jim "no, it is mine!" Silver yelled.

Jim glared back at Silver "no! Mine!" Jim yelled.

They both glared at each other but then they began cracking up laughing.

After a while, they stopped laugh and looked at each other with a smile "I guess we both 'ave been acting stupid" Silver said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Jim nodded in agreement with a small chuckled "yeah, what's gotten into us?" Jim said then smiled at Silver and he returned "so… you believe me about Lance?" Jim said hopeful as he gave Silver puppy dogs eyes.

"No" Silver said straight forward as he looked away from Jim so he didn't see the hurt in Jim's eyes.

Jim stood up from his seat which caused the blanket to fall off his shoulders and onto the floor "why not?" Jim yelled, starting to get angry again.

Silver stood up too and since Silver was taller than Jim, it was more intimidating for Jim "because Lance ain't a pirate!" Silver yelled, getting fed up with Jim thinking Lance is a pirate and for his attitude.

"He is a pirate" Jim yelled.

Silver sighed angrily then pointed to the stairs that led to the deck "ye should get some shut eye now" Silver said, through gritted teeth since he was angry.

Jim looked shock at Silver but then sighed in defeat and slowly walked towards the stairs. Silver watched Jim walk to the stairs then sighed. Jim stopped when he got to the stairs "thanks for letting me know I can always count on you…" Jim says coldly and softly but Silver still heard every word. Silver looked up at Jim to see he was already walking up the stairs.

Silver sat down in a chair then sighed "w'at's going on with me young cabin boy…?" Silver whispered to himself then looked back at the stairs Jim went up "Jimbo…" Silver whispered to himself.


	14. A Troubled Cabin Boy

**A Troubled Cabin Boy**

Jim was tiptoeing down the hall towards the captain stateroom with Morph flying next to him. Nobody was around because they were all doing their work but Jim still had to be quiet incase anyone came out of the doors that Jim kept walking pass. Jim was gonna do something that could get him in big trouble and even thrown off the ship but Jim had to do this since nobody believed him about Lance and the entire crew being pirates.

Jim stopped when he reached the Captains stateroom and he just stared at the door as if he could open it with his mind. Jim looked up at Morph who was flying beside his head "go under the door and see if anyone's inside" Jim whispered to his little shape shifter.

Morph gave him a little salute before disappear under the metal door. Jim looked at the door worried, hoping nobody was inside to see Morph come out from under the door.

Jim waited.

And waited.

and waited some more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where is he?

Jim was beginning to get worried that maybe the captain was in there and she locked Morph up but then Morph came out from under the door with a small cookie in his small little hands and he had crumbs over his mouth. Jim blinked at Morph in confusion then sighed "I'm guessing no one was in there since you got that" Jim said as he pointed to the cookie Morph eating.

Morph let out a small burp after he finished the cookie he was eating. Jim couldn't help but smile at that but then Jim put a serious look on his face again "let's go" Jim said quietly before walking pass Morph to the big metal door. Jim pushed it open then stepped inside and looked around. Jim walked over to the closet then tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Jim sighed, realizing he needed a key to get it open.

Morph flew to the key hole then smiled at it and chirped happily because he could see his reflection in it. Jim began looking through all the drawers at the captain desk but then he looks up to see Morph admiring himself in the key hole "Morph would you stop playing around" Jim said angrily but very quietly so no one would hear him. Jim opened a drawer to see a golden key inside. Jim picked it up then smiled at it.

He walked quickly to the key hole and put the key in, knocking Morph out of the way. Morph chirped angrily as Jim twisted the key then open the closet. Jim picks up a small red box with flowers on the side and he opened it up. Inside was the black diamond map that Silver found. Jim took it out and put it in his pants pocket then put the box back in the closet.

Jim was about to leave but then he heard voices coming this way. Jim looked around the room in panic, wondering where to hide. Jim looked at the captain office table before diving under it and Morph did the same, thinking Jim was playing a game.

A few seconds later, Amelia and Delbert walked in, talking about something which Jim really didn't under so he kind of zoned out but then Jim heard his name being brought up in the conversation "Mr Hawkins seem to be acting rather different then he normally does" the Captain said while sighing, it was obvious she was annoyed with Jim by now.

"I can reassure you captain that Jim is a nice boy. He is just a teenager and teenagers do have a lot of problems" Delbert said, defending Jim.

Jim heard the captain sigh again in annoyance but then Jim said someone else walk in with the sound of gears being heard. Jim thought that must have been Silver since he is the only one who is a cyborg. "ah… Mister Silver, what do you need?" The captain asked politely but it was obvious she still didn't trust him.

Silver sighed "I can't find Jimbo anyw'ere, 'ave ye seen th' boy" Silver asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Jim froze at the sound of Silver's voice. He knew he had to get out of here before they found him but he didn't know how too "t'at boy is always getting' out of doin' his work" Silver said, sounding angry this time instead of worry.

"Mister Hawkins has been a handful lately for all of us" the captain said. Jim looked down at the ground sad. '_Was that what they all thought of me? A trouble maker…?' _Jim asked himself even though he knew he would not get an answer.

"his mother told me ta look after th' young lad but I can't do t'at if he keeps running off!" Silver yelled angrily and Jim heard a big bang. Jim guess Silver must have slammed his hand down on the table.

Jim whispered to Morph a plan on how to get out of here. Morph nodded happily then peaked out behind the desk to see if they were looking this way but they were too busy talking to each other. Morph shape shifted into a fist then flew to the window and knocked on it then quickly went back under the table before they saw him.

The 3 of them turned around when they heard the knock then made there way to the window. While they were looking out the window, Jim used this chance to get out of here. Jim crawled out from under the table and walked quickly but quietly to the door. Jim opened the door enough to get through then closed it behind him.

Silver had heard the door open since he had a metal ear that could hear very well. Silver turned around to see Jim boots walk out the door. Silver looked suspicious at the door that Jim had just gone through '_why was he in 'ere_' Silver thought to himself.

Jim ran down the hall as fast as he could, trying to get as far away from the captain's stateroom as possible. Jim bumped into a few aliens walking down the hall, said a quick sorry then kept running. Jim walked down the stairs to the room where he and the crew slept. Jim knelt down next to his bag then stashed the small black ball in it "there… now if the pirates attack, they can't find the treasure" Jim said to himself then smiled to himself at his great idea but it might just get him into BIG trouble if the captan, doc or Silver found out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, please review.<strong>


	15. A Fight On Deck

**A Fight On Deck**

Jim quickly walked down the stairs, hoping Silver wasn't down there because Jim skipped all his work this morning so Silver would be very mad. Jim looked around the galley for Silver but once Jim was sure Silver wasn't in here, he smiled and walked to the mop and bucket in the corner. Once Jim picked it up, he heard a familiar voice that made him froze "and w'ere 'ave ya been, Jimbo?" Silver asked, walking casually down the stairs that lead to the galley.

Jim looked at Silver with fear in his eyes because he knew Silver must have been very mad. Jim looked away from Silver and shot his gaze to the floor "i… um… slept in…" Jim said softly, hoping Silver would buy it then let him go so he could mop the deck.

Jim looked up at Silver to see him rubbing his chin, thinking of something "Is'at so" Silver said in wonder then started to make his way towards Jim.

Jim eyes widened in fright when he saw Silver walking towards him. Jim shot his gaze to the floor to avoid the cyborg's eyes. Silver stopped walking when he was infront of Jim. Jim nodded his head while still looking down "Y-Yeah" Jim stuttered; hoping Silver couldn't tell he was scared.

"hmmmm" Silver muttered, rubbing his chin again in thought "because I went to th' Cap'n's stateroom ta ask w'ere ye were" Silver paused to look at Jim's expression but Jim just kept his gaze down and his bangs was in his face so it was hard to see the look on his face "and we heard t'is knock on th' window t'en I saw somet'ing interesting go out th' door" Silver paused again when he heard Jim gasp in fright "a pair o' boots t'at looks jus' like yours" Silver finished then folded his arms across his chest, not impressed "want ta explain why ye were in t'ere, lad?" Silver asked.

Jim looked up at Silver to see Silver glaring back at him, not happy at all. Jim looked down at the ground, thinking of an excuse. He couldn't tell Silver that he stole the map even if it was for a good cause. Silver would give him more work to do then he already had "well… ah… I was just looking for some ropes because the… um… ropes from one of the long boats broke so… um… I didn't want it floating away so I went to the captain's stateroom to get more rope" Jim said, hoping Silver would believe it even if he did stutter abit.

Jim looked up at Silver to see his expression. He was rubbing his chin in thought, wondering if he should believe Jim or not. Finally, Silver just sighed and nodded his head then walked into the kitchen and began cutting food up for dinner. Jim sighed in relief then walked up the stairs to the deck.

* * *

><p>Jim has been mopping the floors for over an hour now and he was beginning to get tired. He didn't get much sleep last night since he had a fight with Silver right before he went to bed. Jim mopped over to the side of the boat then sighed as he looked at the sky. Jim closed his eyes as the wind played with his hair, moving it all over the place.<p>

For once, Jim felt relaxed but it didn't last long because Jim heard footsteps making its way towards him. Jim opened his eyes then turned around to see Lance walking towards him. Jim glared at Lance as he stopped infront of him. Jim began mopping again to give Lance a hint to leave. Lance smirked at Jim, understanding what he was doing "awwwww… is someone mad at me?" Lance said in a baby voice to tease Jim but Jim didn't look up from mopping "you must just be mad that I'm taking your friend away from you" Lance said, trying again to make Jim mad. Jim showed a hint of anger in his face but he just kept mopping "you can't really blame Silver for wanting to hang out with me. I'm cooler, smarter and more fun to be around" Lance said, counting on his fingers as he said these things.

Jim's mop slipped out of his hands and fell onto the floor then he slowly looked up at Lance with anger in his face that no one has ever seen before "want to say that again?" Jim asked through gritted teeth and his hands turning into fists.

Lance looked alittle taken back by Jim sudden mood change but then he smirked, glad to see he was beginning to make Jim mad but not realizing it was mistake to make the boy mad "I said that I am cooler, smarter and more fun to be arou- ahhhhh!" Lance didn't have time to finish that sentence because Jim lost control and tackled Lance to the ground. Jim was on top of Lance and was trying to hit him in the face with his fists but lance was holding onto Jim's wrists to stop him from doing it "help! This guy is crazy!" Lance shouted in shock and fear while Jim had a look of anger that he has never had on his face before even when he found out Silver was a pirate. The crew began surrounding them both and just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Silver came up the stairs of the galley "what in the devils?" Silver muttered to himself in confusion but then looked shock at what he saw before him. Jim was on top of Lance and it looks like he was trying to kill him. Lance was just looking frightened at Jim.

The Captain and Delbert came out of the Captain's stateroom "oh my!" Delbert yelled in shock and fear, not believing what he was seeing since he has never seen Jim act like that before.

The Captain did not look impressed at what she was seeing "Mister Silver, control your cabin boy!" the Captain yelled, looking at Silver who was still standing there shock at what Jim was doing.

Silver blink a few times to snapped out of his thoughts then he nodded at the captain "aye Cap'n" Silver said then made his way to the 2 teenager boys that were fighting on the deck "alright, t'at is enough" Silver said sternly, trying to break them up but Jim wasn't listening. Silver sighed then grabbed the back of Jim's shirt and pulled him off of Lance. Silver put his human hand on Jim's shoulder and his cyborg hand around his waist.

Jim struggled in Silver's grip, wanting to kill Lance from there little conversation before. Lance sat up on the floor, breathing heavily and still in shock from the sudden tackle.

Amelia walked over to Lance then looked down at him "are you alright, Mister David (Lance last name)?" The captain asked. Lance looked up at the captain then nodded slowly. Amelia shifted her gaze to Jim who had stopped struggling in Silver's grip since he knew he could not get away but Jim continued glaring at Lance who was still sitting on the floor, processing what had happened.

"Mister Hawkins" the captain said sternly with an unimpressed look. Jim looked up at her from the call of his name "I want to talk to you in my stateroom" the captain said sternly.

Jim sighed, knowing he was in big trouble.

* * *

><p>Jim was sitting in a chair infront of the captain's office table with Silver standing next to him. The captain was sitting in her office chair with Delbert standing next to her. B.E.N wasn't there this time. Jim was looking at the ground with his head hanging low and his bangs falling in his face "Mr Hawkins" the captain said as she looked at the teenager "I do not know what your problem is but you better clean up your act if you want to stay on this ship" the captain said, not going easy on Jim since she was beginning to get annoyed with him and his attitude.<p>

Delbert looked at Jim then back at Amelia "don't be so hard on the boy. He is just a young teenager" Delbert said, feeling abit sorry for Jim even though he had just attacked Lance.

Amelia glared at Delbert which caused him to look away and be quiet. The captain stood up from her chair, still looking at Jim "I went easy on you last time when you told us that silly story of Lance and the crew being pirates but I am not gonna be that nice anymore" the captain said, sternly.

Jim closed his eyes tightly, getting angry that they were treating him like this. Jim could not take it anymore so he stood up from his chair, looking at Amelia. They all looked at Jim in confusion "it was not my fault! Lance said something that made me mad and I lost control of myself" Jim yelled, defending himself before he got a punishment he did not deserve.

The captain folded her arms across her chest and raised an eye brow at Jim "what did he say?" the captain asked, curiously.

Jim opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked over at Silver who was standing next to him. Silver raised an eyebrow at Jim in confusion. Jim sighed then sat back down in his chair with his head hanging low again "what's my punishment?" Jim asked, knowing he was losing the fight so he began to give up. He also did not want to tell them what Lance said with Silver there.

The captain nodded her head at Jim "that will be up to Mister Silver since he is in charge of you" the captain said, looking up at Silver "now take Mister Hawkins down to the galley" the captain ordered.

Silver looked down at Jim and Jim looked up at Silver then he sighed. Jim stood up and followed Silver out of the captain's stateroom, down the hall, onto the deck and down the stairs to the galley. Once they got down the stairs, Silver stopped walking and turned around to look at Jim with a disappointed look on his face and he had his arms folded across his chest.

Jim looked up at Silver "Jimbo, I am very-" Silver started to say but Jim cut in before he could finish.

"I know, I know. You are very disappointed in me…" Jim said as if he had heard the same thing a hundred times before.

Silver looked shock that Jim knew what he was going to say. Silver cleared his throat then nodded in agreement "aye but how did ye know I was gonna say t'at" Silver asked, looking at Jim with confusion and worry.

Jim lower his head, not wanting Silver to see the sad look on his face as he remembered all the times he let his mother down and all the times he messed up "my mum said the same thing to me so many times before" Jim said softly, remembering the conversation she had with Delbert right before Billy Bones crashed landed infront of the Inn.

Silver's face softened up abit and he didn't feel as angry as he was when they first came in the galley. Silver started wondering just how much trouble this young teenager have caused that would make his mother disappointed.

"What's my punishment?" Jim asked, snapping Silver out of his thoughts. Silver looked down at the young boy who was looking at the ground. Silver sighed then looked around the room to find a punishment but not wanting to be too hard on the young lad. Silver eyes fell on the mop and bucket in the corner but thought that was a bad idea since that was the reason Jim got into that fight then Silver spotted the potatoes that need to be peeled.

Silver smiled at the potatoes. It was a perfect punishment because he could look after Jim and finish cooking dinner. Silver turned back to Jim "just peel t'ose potatoes, lad" Silver said, pointing to the bags of potatoes in the corner. Jim blinked at the bag of potatoes in confusion then looked back up at Silver to see if there was anything else that he needed to do but Silver just turned around and went back to cooking dinner. Jim smiled abit at Silver then went over to the sack of potatoes and picked a sack up and placed it next to an upturned barrel. Jim sat down, picked up a knife and a potatoe and began peeling. Jim and Silver both just sat in silence with only the sound of boiling water and peeling potatoes.

* * *

><p>It was around mid-night when Jim has finally finished peeling all the potatoes for dinner tomorrow. Jim let out a long yawn with his eyes half closed, trying to stay awake. Silver looked at Jim with a concern look then he sighed "go get some shut eye, Jimbo" Silver said, picking up some plates from the table and putting them in the sink. Jim nodded even though Silver couldn't see him since his back was turned to him. Jim stood up and began walking to the stairs. Silver turned to face him "ah! Hold on a sec, lad!" Silver called after him.<p>

Jim stopped walking when he got to the stairs and he turned his head around to look over his shoulder with a confused look on his face "What is it" Jim asked, slightly tired and really just wanted to go to sleep.

Silver's face turned into a serious look "I want ta know w'at's gotten inta ya" Silver said sternly.

Jim turned his whole body around so he was facing Silver, the look of confusion not changing from his face "huh?" Jim said, confused at Silver's serious face.

Silver didn't say anything. He just sat down at the table which was a hint for Jim to do the same so Jim sat in the seat next to Silver. Silver looked at Jim with the same serious look. Jim just blinked in confusion. "w'at's gotten inta ya lately, lad?" Silver asked suddenly.

Jim blinked in confusion at the sudden question then looked away not want to look at Silver's serious face "what do you mean?" Jim asked, trying to sound innocent like he didn't know what Silver was talking.

Silver cyborg eye began to turn red. Jim could see it glow in the corner of his eyes but still didn't look at Silver, he just kept his gaze at the table "ye know very well w'at I'm talkin' 'bout!" Silver yelled, beginning to lose his temper at Jim.

Jim flinch abit at Silver sudden yelling which caught him completely off guard since Silver haven't yelled at him this whole voyage well… he did but Jim started the yelling first but this time. Jim did nothing to make Silver yell.

"Tell me w'at's wrong with ya if ye don't want me ta throw ye in the brig!" Silver yelled even louder even though Jim was right next to him, closing his eyes tightly at the sound of Silver yelling. Silver eye grew brighter red to show he was getting very angry.

Jim stood up with his head down. Silver blinked in confusion at him, wondering what the young teenager was doing. Jim looked at Silver then lifted his head up. There were tears falling from Jim's eyes and Jim didn't even try to stop them from falling. The teenager just stared at Silver with a hurt look. Silver stared at Jim in shock then suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him.

"What's wrong with me?" Jim asked, repeating what Silver have said, Well… yelled at him. Jim's voice broke slightly as fresh tears filled his blue eyes "what's wrong with you!" Jim yelled as sob escaped from his mouth.

Silver face softened up abit as he watched fresh tears pour down the young lad's face "what do ye mean by t'at?" Silver asked, slightly confused at what Jim was talking about.

Jim wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt then took in a deep breath and tried to breathe normally without the sobs. Jim looked at Silver and glared at him for not understand what he meant "you know what I mean!" Jim yelled, starting to get angry now. Silver blinked in confusion at Jim's sudden yelling "ever since we got on this ship! You have not been there for me! When I fell off the ship in that storm, the Doc saved me! When I was crying that night after the storm, the captain was there for me! When I am feeling sad, Morph is there for me! When I need someone to talk too when I am doing my work, B.E.N is there for me! When those 3 big alien beat me up, I expected you to be there for me but you wasn't!" Jim yelled, his voice slightly breaking when he said the last bit. Tears were falling down Jim's face and he was trying to breathe normally but they came out in sobs.

Silver just looked up at Jim as he cried. The old cyborg suddenly realized how much he has hurt the young boy. Silver sighed, feeling guilty for all Jim's tears "Jimbo… I'm s-" Silver began but Jim cut him off.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" Jim yelled, tears still falling from his eyes and down his face "if you were sorry then you would have been there for me! After this voyage is over, I never want to see you again!" Jim yelled even though he didn't mean the last bit of what he said. Jim was just angry so he said the first thing he could think of.

Silver looked shock at Jim but then his cyborg eye turned red from anger. Silver stood up and glared at Jim, towering over him since he was taller. Jim looked up at Silver in fear as tears kept falling "fine! If ye want it t'at way t'en it will be t'at way! It was a mistake brin' ye on t'is voyage anyway!" Silver yelled, getting angry just like Jim was. Silver also didn't mean a word of what he said, he was just mad. Jim looked at Silver with hurt and shock on his face. More tears falling from his eyes. Jim turned around and ran up the stairs that lead to the deck. Silver sighed, feeling guilty for saying those things. Silver went back to cleaning up the galley and trying to get rid of the guilt he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>The is the longest chapter I have written so far and I think the most depressing as well. Poor Jim… who wants to give him a hug? Anyway, please review.<strong>


	16. The Truth Revealed

**The Truth Revealed**

The next morning was rather quiet. Jim and Silver rarely spoke to each other since there fight last night. The only time Jim ever spoke to Silver is after he finished a job and needed to know what to do next. Silver mostly gave Jim jobs that were as far away from him as possible because Silver really didn't want to see Jim since he was still mad about last night. Jim was grateful Silver jobs were far away so he didn't have to see Silver since he was also still mad about last night.

Jim was down where the long boats were, securing all the ropes that were tied to the long boats to make sure they don't come loose if they have another storm. Usually Jim hates doing this job because it is boring and it hurts his hands but this time Jim didn't mind doing this job since he was far away from Silver and alone so no one can bother him unless they come down here on purpose.

Silver was in the galley, cooking lunch for the crew. It was hard to do it by himself but he really didn't want to see Jim. Silver was cooking bonzabeast stew for lunch but it was hard without help, he could have asked Lance to help but Lance said he was busy with something so Silver had to cook lunch for the entire crew, put it in a bowl and then bring it to them. It was gonna be a long day for Silver since he has to do the same thing at dinner.

Amelia and Delbert were in the Captain's stateroom, talking about the the treasure map since they were almost there. The planet was so close that they could see it in the distance.

Lance and the entire crew were in the crew's bedroom, talking about their plan that will soon be put into action "alright, we are almost there. Once we have the treasure, we will take the ship and maroon them all on this planet forever" Lance said, smirking to himself at seeing Jim's sad face.

"Um… captain…" the snail-like-alien put his hand up "what about the boy? He knows too much" he asked.

Lance nodded then shrugged his shoulders "it's not like anyone believe him anyway" Lance said confidently.

B.E.N walked along the deck and was heading to the crew's sleeping room with a duster to clean up. B.E.N was humming a song quietly to himself. The robot stopped at the stairs of the crew's sleeping room when he heard Lances voice "they are not smart enough to realize we are pirates" B.E.N gasped then dropped the duster in shock. The duster made a bang when it hit the hard wooden floor which caused the crew to look at the stairs and saw B.E.N standing there.

B.E.N laughed nervously "um… hello. I'm just gonna… Run!" B.E.N yelled the last part before running off.

The crew just stood there and watched the robot run off in panic. Lance glanced at his crew annoyed "what are you waiting for! Go after that robot!" Lance yelled, pointing to the stairs.

The crew nodded then ran up the stairs to the main deck and went to find B.E.N.

B.E.N was running towards the captain stateroom "Help! Captain! Help Me!" B.E.N yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in panic.

Amelia and Delbert came out of the Captain's stateroom and B.E.N stopped right infront of them, breathing heavily from running "what is it, Metal Man" Captain asked, looking at the robot as he tried to catch his breathe

B.E.N looked up at the Captain "T-The crew… they are… pirates…" B.E.N said, in-between breathes.

Delbert walked next to Amelia then looked at B.E.N "are you sure?"

B.E.N looked up at Delbert "I heard it with my own metal ears" B.E.N said, pointing to the side of head where his ears should be.

Delbert put a finger on his chin as he thought "wait… that mean…" Delbert looked up at Amelia in shock "Jim was telling the truth" Delbert said, softly, Feeling guilty along with B.E.N and Amelia.

The Pirates stopped running when they saw the 3 outside the Captain's stateroom. B.E.N yelled then ran behind Amelia. The Captain took 2 guns out of her pocked and handed one to Delbert "let's fight…" Amelia said darkly, glaring at the pirates. Delbert nodded. They both pointed a gun at the pirates and the pirates did the same.

Silver was down in the galley, cooking something until he heard the sound of guns firing "W'at in the Devils…" Silver muttered to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

Silver walked up the stairs of the galley then stopped and just stared in shock at what he saw. Amelia, Delbert and B.E.N were tied to one of the masts. Lance saw Silver then smirked "how nice of you to join us, Silver?" Lance said before clicking his finger.

2 pirates came up to Silver then tried to put something in his metal arm but Silver moved away before he could "W'at are ye doin'?" Silver asked.

Lance smirked "just putting a small little thing in your arm to deactivate it" Lance said, calmly as if it was nothing.

Silver starting backing away from the 2 pirates but then 2 other pirates grabbed both of Silver's arm to keep him still "let me go!" Silver yelled as he struggled in the pirates grip. The other 2 pirates from before came up beside Silver. The pirate put the small chip-like-thing in Silver's metal arm. Silver metal was hanged down by his side now. The 2 pirates pushed Silver to the mast that was next to Amelia, Delbert and B.E.N then tied him up.

Lance looked at them 4 then rubbed his chin in thought "hmmmm… it appears I am missing someone… and by someone, I mean James Hawkins" Lance said, darkly then looked at his crew "find the boy and bring him to me!" Lance ordered and the pirates began splitting up into groups and searching the ship.

But little did they know, Jim was watching the whole thing from the stairs of the hull with Morph floating by his head. Jim glance up at Morph then nodded his head to give Morph a silent order. Morph nodded back as if he knew what Jim was saying. They both silently but quickly walked down the stairs and too one of the long boats.

Jim untied it then pulls the lever down to open the hatch. Jim climbed into the long boat and watched the hatch open "come on…" Jim muttered to himself in panic.

"There he is!" somebody yelled and footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Jim looked up at the stairs in shock to see 6 pirates running towards him. Jim looked around in panic for a weapon.

Morph flew next to Jim then transform into a bat. Jim smiled at Morph "thanks, buddy" Jim said as he grabbed onto the bat then glared at the pirates. Jim climbed out of the long boat then stood there and waited for the pirates to get closer. The Octopus-like-alien ran up to Jim.

Jim pulled the bat back all the way over his shoulders then pulled it forward with as much forced as he could master. The bat hit the pirate right in the face and a goofy smile appear on his face. Jim went behind him and hit him in the back of the head which caused him to fall forward and through the hatch. Jim smirked as he watched the alien fall to his death "strike 3 and you're out…" Jim whispered to himself.

Jim turned around to see 3 more aliens running to him. Jim side stepped just in time to avoid them and they also fell through the hatch, falling to their doom.

Jim saw that the hatch was now fully open. Jim turned around to face the 2 pirates then smirked at them as they stood there "well… it was nice catching up with you guys but I have to go" Jim said jokingly before climbing into the longboats. Jim pressed some buttons and the long boat started up. Jim did a salute to the pirates before the long boat flew through the hatch.

Jim turned back to the ship then got a worry look on his face. Morph, who changed back to his normal form, flew next to Jim and looked worried at the ship too. Jim looked at Morph then patted his head "don't worry… we will come back for them…" Jim said, trying to cheer Morph up. Morph sat on Jim's shoulder, still sad. The teenager looked back up at the ship as it got small and smaller in the distance. Jim sighed then sat at the controls of the longboat.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the excitement really begins. Please leave a review.<strong>


	17. I Thought you Knew Me Better

**I Thought you Knew Me Better**

**I am very sorry for the long wait! I have a very good reason for why this chapter has taken so long to write! My laptop was being repaired and it's been 5 weeks since I last had it, I just got it back 3 days ago. I tried to do the chapter on my mum's computer but I only get a bit done each time before my mum comes home. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I will try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can. I promise!**

* * *

><p>The 2 pirates ran up the stairs of the hull and onto the deck, breathing heavily. Lance looked at them then raised an eye brow in confusion "T-The boy…" The 4-arm-alien managed to breathe out but didn't have enough energy to finish his sentence.<p>

"H-He got away" finished the short bird-like alien next to him.

Lance slowly nodded his head then sighed in disappointment but it was soon replaced with a smirk "don't worry about that kid. He won't get far anyway since we got the map" Lance said confidently as he shrugged his shoulders.

"um… actually… Captain" a 4 arms pirate with snails-like-eyes said as he made his way down the stairs, holding a small box "the map is gone…" he said as he opened up the box to show Lance that there was nothing in there.

Lance stared at the box in anger, glaring at it as if he was mad the box lost the map. Lance looked like he was about to explode. All the pirates hid behind something "WHAT!" Lance yelled, so loud that everyone in space could have heard him.

* * *

><p>Jim landed the long boat down on the planet where there were lots of trees so Lance could not find him. Jim climbed out of the long boat and onto the grass behind the long boat to make sure no one could see him. Jim took the map out of his pocket and studied it.<p>

Before Jim started his chores, he had put the map in his pocket for safe keeping since he didn't like leaving it in his bag with the crew coming in and out of the room.

Jim tried to open the map but it wouldn't even budge. Jim checked for buttons, tried twisting it and even tried throwing it against a tree but nothing seemed to work. Jim sighed then picked up the map again and looked at it as if he expected it to open on its own. Morph flew over and landed on Jim's shoulder to also have a look at the map "I guess we will have to try and open it later on" Jim said as he looked at Morph on his shoulder.

Jim put the map back in his pocket then sat on the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest. He put his arms around his legs and rested his chin at the top of his knees to try and keep himself warm since he was getting cold.

Morph sat on Jim's shoulder and cuddled up to his neck to keep warm. Jim smiled at Morph, knowing he could always trust this little blob to cheer him up unlike Silver, who was always making him cry.

* * *

><p>Amelia, Delbert, Silver and B.E.N were all in the brig. Silver and B.E.N were in one cell and Amelia and Delbert were in the other. All was quiet with the only sound of dripping coming from the ceiling which was making a small puddle on the floor.<p>

"We're all gonna die!" B.E.N suddenly yelled out as he began running around his cell in panic. Silver was sitting on the bed, watching B.E.N run around in panic.

Silver sighed in annoyance then grabbed B.E.N by his metal arm when he tried to run pass Silver "calm down, would ya?" Silver said calmly, setting B.E.N down on the bed beside him "Jimbo is still out t'ere" Silver said with a smile.

B.E.N nodded happily "right! Jimmy will come and save us from this prison!" B.E.N yelled happily then stood up and began skipping around the cell while singing "Jimmy will save us! Jimmy will save us!"

Silver smiled at B.E.N then looked through the small window that was in there cell. Silver looked at the bright stars, hoping Jim was alright '_w'ere are ya, Jimbo…_' Silver thought to himself, feeling abit worried for Jim's safety rather than his own.

* * *

><p>Jim was still sitting on the ground in the same position he was in before. The young teenager has been sitting there for hours, trying to think of a plan but sadly, nothing came to his mind. Jim sighed then glanced down at his shoulder to see Morph fast asleep. Jim smiled abit then looked up at the sky to see it was covered with stars. Jim shivered as a gust of wind blew pass him, Making his hair and clothes blow around abit. Jim hugged his knees tighter to his chest to get some warmth but it didn't seem to be working.<p>

"I should have never gone on this voyage…" Jim whispered to himself as tears began to form in his blue eyes "I could be home right now in my warm bed…" tears began to fall down Jim's cheeks. Jim buried his head in his knees and began to sob.

Morph woke up to the sound of sobbing then looked up at Jim to see his shoulders shaking as he cried. Morph chirped sadly at his master, not liking it when Jim is sad. Morph flew off Jim's shoulder and floated beside his head. Morph chirped to get Jim's attention but Jim didn't even look up. Morph sighed then began pulling on Jim's hair to get Jim to look at him.

That appeared to have worked because Jim slowly lifted his head up and looked at Morph with tears falling down his face. Morph smiled then chirped happily as he cuddled against Jim's cheek to comfort him. Jim closed his eyes as silent tears fell down his cheeks. Morph looked sad at Jim then chirped sadly. Jim opened his eyes then hugged his knees tighter to his chest for some comfort.

Morph flew infront of Jim's face and transformed into a small Silver. Jim looked away from Morph, not wanting to even think about Silver "what should I do…? If I go back to the ship I will get captured... but if I don't…" Jim closed his eyes as more tears fell down his cheeks "they will be killed" Jim said softly as he opened his eyes and his voice breaking slightly as he tried to hold a sob in.

Morph chirped sadly at his master but then cheered up again as he thought of an idea that would cheer Jim up. Morph transform into a small Jim who was on a large piece of metal that looked kind of like his solar surfer. The small Jim was circling a ship. Jim looked up at Morph in shock, realizing what Morph was trying to do.

Jim smiled at the memory of Treasure Planet "that's me when I saved everyone from the exploding Treasure planet" Jim said softly with a small smile.

Jim smile got bigger as he began to remember what Silver said to him the night when Mister Arrow fell overboard in a storm and Jim thought it was his fault "I have the making of greatness in me…" Jim said softly to himself as his smile widened. Morph transformed back into himself then chirped happily "I gotta take the helm and chart my own course" Jim said, louder and prouder "I have to Stick to it, no matter the squalls!" Jim said louder as he began to stand up, onto his feet. Morph flew beside Jim's head and chirped excitedly "And when the time comes i get the chance to really test the cut of my sails and show them what I'm made of!" Jim shouted at the top of his lungs. Jim looked at Morph then smiled "let's kick some pirate's butts" Jim said, confidently.

Morph chirped happily as Jim climbed into the long boat and Morph flew on Jim's shoulder. Jim pressed a few buttons at the control and the long boat flew into the sky.

The long boat stopped beside the ship, Jim stood up in the long boat and peeked over the side of the ship to make sure no pirates were around. When Jim saw that no one was there, he quietly climbed over the side of the ship and onto the deck. Morph floated next to Jim, looking around to make sure no pirates would sneak up on his master.

Jim quickly but quietly walked over to the stairs and went down them. Jim stood on the last step and looked both ways to check if anyone was there. Jim smiled at Morph when he saw no one was around "do you know where the brig is?" Jim asked the little shape shifter since Jim didn't know much about ships.

Morph nodded happily then flew off in the direction of the brig. Jim smiled as he watched Morph fly off then the teenager stood up and ran after his little shape shifter.

Jim pushed opened a big rusty metal door that lead to the brig. Jim walked down the steps and began walking pass the cells. Jim looked in each cell that he passed to see if he could see his friends but they were not in any of the cells he looked in. Jim sighed in disappointment, about ready to give up until he heard yelling "we are all gonna die!" Jim smiled at Morph, knowing who the voice belonged too. Jim began to run towards the cell where he heard the voice with Morph flying beside him.

Jim stopped running when he was close to the cell where he heard the voice and Jim began walking towards the cell. Jim saw his friends in the cell and was about to go up to them but stopped when he heard his name in their conversation.

"Will ye relax, B.E.N. I'm sure Jimbo is on his way right now ta help us" Silver said confidently, trying to make B.E.N calm down since the robot was having a mental break down. Jim smiled abit at Silver, thankful that someone believed in him.

Amelia, whose cell was next to Silver's and B.E.N's, rolled her eyes at Silver for still having faith in Jim "you really think mister Hawkins will come back for us? He is just a boy. Even if he does come back, he will just get captured" Amelia said, losing faith that Jim will come back.

Delbert sighed sadly then he looked out the small window that was in their cell and gazed up at the stars in the night sky "Jim is just a kid and he has never been on his own on a voyage before. He is probably sitting alone on the planet and crying" Delbert said, still feeling guilty about not believing Jim about Lance being a pirate but also feeling worried that something bad could happen to Jim.

"We are all gonna die!" B.E.N yelled said, starting to panic again.

Silver sighed "I guess Jimbo's not coming…" Silver whispered but Jim still heard it. Jim could feel his heart breaking just like it did after that fight him and Silver had the night before they found out the whole crew were pirates. Morph chirped happily when he saw Silver in the cell, not even noticing Jim's sad face. Morph flew through the cell and towards Silver then cuddled against his cheek "Morphy!" Silver said happily as he patted his former pet on the head. Silver eyes suddenly widen as he realized something as he kept looking at Morph who was cuddling against his cheek "but if ye are 'ere… t'en t'at mean…" Silver whispered to him as he thought out loud. Silver looked up to try and see if Jim was around but Jim was still hiding in the dark, not wanting to see them "Jimbo? Ye t'ere?" Silver asked, looking around the room. Jim walked out of the dark and into the moon light that was shining through the small cell window. Jim had an angry look on and he was glaring at Silver.

Delbert saw Jim and ran over to the bars of his cells, smiling at Jim to see that he was alright "Jim, my boy, I'm glad you are alright. If anything happened to you, your mother would have killed me!" Delbert yelled out in panic as he thought of Sarah's face if he told her Jim was hurt or dead.

Amelia stood up from her place on the hard, cold bed and walked over to the bars of the cells next to Delbert with her usual serious face "Mister Hawkins, get the keys and open our cells" The captain ordered, not even noticing the look of anger on Jim's face.

"Get it yourself" Jim shot back. Jim turned his back to them and folded his arms across his chest to show them he was angry and he wasn't gonna help them out of their cells.

"Jimmy?" B.E.N questioned as tears filled up his big robot eyes, how that was possible is a mystery to everyone.

Silver gave B.E.N a quick glance then looked up at Jim again who still had his back to them "w'at's wrong, lad? Ye can't still be mad at us fer not believin' ya 'bout Lance now, can ya?" Silver asked as he looked worried at Jim.

The young teenager looked down at the ground angrily then turned around to glare at them all "I'm not mad about that…" Jim said angrily. He paused for abit then was about to say something else but Silver cut in.

Silver smiled at Jim, thinking he had finished talking "t'at's good ta hear" Silver said happily with a big cheerful smile.

Jim deepened his glare at Silver which made Silver smile vanish and was replaced with a confused look "I'm mad that you all didn't have faith in me that I would come back to save you… I may only be a young teenager but I am brave… I thought you all knew that after the Treasure Planet voyage when I risked my life to get us all off that exploding planet…" Jim said softly with a serious look on his face to let them know every word he said was true. They all sat there in their cells in silence, not sure of what to say to the young teenager. Jim sighed, realizing they wasn't gonna reply. Jim walked over to a dirty, grey wall where the keys were hanging on a hook. Jim stretched out his arm and grab the keys from the hook then walked back to the cells and unlocked the cells his friends were in "let's go…" Jim whispered before turning around and walking towards the entrance of the brig without waiting for them to answer.

Silver walked fast to catch up to Jim then placed a comforting hand on the young lad's shoulder "Jimbo…" Silver started to say but was cut off by Jim pulled away from Silver's hand and turning around to glare at the cyborg.

Silver looked at Jim alittle taken back by his sudden reaction "I don't need you to feel sorry for me… I don't need any of you to feel sorry for me…" Jim said quietly but with anger in every word he said. Amelia, Delbert and B.E.N stopped walking and stood next to Silver as they looked at Jim with sad faces. Jim turned his back to them all, not wanting to look at their faces "after this voyage is over… I don't ever want to speak to any of you again…" Jim said quietly before walking again.

They all looked at each other then looked back at Jim as he walked off then they all followed while feeling very guilty.

Jim walked quietly up the stairs to the main deck trying not to make any noise so he didn't wake up the pirates on the ship. Jim looked behind him to check if his friends were there and they were "we must go to the hull to get a long boat" Jim whispered to them.

Silver opened his mouth to say something but Jim cut him off by walking onto the deck since he did not want to hear what Silver had to say because he was very mad at them all. Silver sighed then headed up the stairs with Amelia, Delbert and B.E.N following.

They walked down the stairs of the hull to see Jim untying one of the long boats. They began walking down the stairs towards Jim but B.E.N tripped over some rope that was lying carelessly on the stairs. The robot fell down all the stairs and passed Silver, Amelia and Delbert who were still walking down the stairs. B.E.N landed at the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud.

Jim eyes widened and he turned around to see B.E.N lying at the bottom of the stairs as Silver, Amelia and Delbert walked down the rest of the stairs. All of a sudden Jim began hearing voices coming from upstairs "did you hear that?" "It sounded like it was coming from the hull" "let's check it out"

Jim heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the hull then Jim got off the ground after he finished untying the long boat "quick! Into the long boat!" Jim yelled at his friends as he pointed to the long boat behind him. Silver, Amelia, Delbert and B.E.N all ran to the long boat and climbed in and Jim got in too.

A few aliens ran down the stairs that lead to the hull with guns in their hands and they did not look happy about being woken up so late. They began firing at Jim and his friends who all ducked just in time to avoid the gun firing. Amelia lifted her head up to glare at the pirates then she reached one hand into her coat and pulled out a gun and began shooting at the pirates to keep them away from the long boat they were sitting in.

Silver looked at Amelia and watched her shoot at the pirates then he changed his cyborg arm into a gun and began firing at the pirates too, getting perfect aim because of his cyborg eye. Delbert and B.E.N just kept their heads down since they did not have weapons and they did not want to get hit by the firing of guns that was going on. Jim watched Silver and Amelia shooting at the pirates, feeling useless since he did not have a weapon too but, unlike Delbert and B.E.N, Jim did not want to hide away and wait for the battle to be over.

Jim climbed over to the edge of the boat and looked down at the hatch to see it was now fully open and they didn't even realize it. Jim turned back around to look at his friends then he crawled over to the control panel "time to go" Jim said, mostly to himself rather than his friends since they were too busy to listen. Jim pressed a few buttons then pulled down the lever and they flew through the hatch with Silver and Amelia still firing back at the pirates.

Jim sighed in relief then went back to stirring the boat and didn't even notice the guilty look Silver was giving hi**m.**

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I read over all the chapters of this story and realized I have made a lot of mistakes. I am very sorry if my mistakes made some of the chapters hard to understand. I read over this chapter twice and I read it very slowly to make sure it has no mistakes. I hope you liked it!<strong>


	18. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Jim landed the long boat on the planet which was surrounded by trees so the pirates couldn't see them from the sky if they were in a long boat, they would have to land on the planet and search for them which could take forever since it is a big planet.

Jim got out of the long boat then looked around at his surroundings to take it all in. The other's climbed out of the long boat but B.E.N fell out. A loud bang could be heard as the robot made contact with the hard ground.

Jim flinched abit at the noise then turned around to see B.E.N lying on the ground, trying to get up onto his feet. The young teenager rolled his eyes at the robot's clumsiness but then Jim began to look around to see which way they should go.

Amelia cleared her throat to get everyone's attention which worked because they all looked at her, waiting for an order. The Captain looked up at them all with a serious look "the first thing we need to do is find a safe place to stay in for the night since it is dark" Amelia said as she looked up at the night sky that was covered in stars. It would have been a great time to lie down on the grass and watch the stars if they weren't too busy trying to hide from pirates that wanted to kill them all.

Jim nodded his head at the captain to say that he agreed with her since it was too dangerous to be out in the open at night time "I agree with you Captain, it is not safe out here with those pirates after us" Jim said, looking around as if he expected a pirate to jump out from behind one of the trees and attack them.

Amelia nodded her head at Jim "I'm glad you think so. Now, I will go with Mister Doppler and B.E.N while Mister Hawkins and Mister Silver go together" the Captain ordered without letting them choose who they wanted to go with, putting Jim and Silver together on purpose since she wanted them to make up even though she wouldn't admit it if anyone asked.

Jim nodded his at Amelia's plan without letting it sink in first "alright. I like that plan too. Me and Sil-" Jim started to say but then began to realize he was put with Silver, the last person he wanted to be with "wait… what!" Jim yelled in shock and anger, hating the fact that the Caption put him with Silver "why do I have to be with him?" Jim asked as he pointed a finger at Silver who just stood there in silence, waiting for Jim to calm down.

Amelia looked at Jim with a serious look on to let Jim know she was not gonna change her mind anytime soon "because I said no" The captain said in a tone that meant end of discussion.

Jim sighed in defeat, knowing he could never change the captain's mind since she was so stubborn "fine…" Jim said, giving up the fight since he knew he couldn't win. The young teenager turned around and began to walk away without even waiting for Silver.

The cyborg was about to follow Jim but Amelia grabbed him by his human arm to stop him from walking off. Silver turned around and stared at the caption in confusion. Amelia leaned in closer to Silver as if she had a secret she wanted to tell him "try to make up with Mister Hawkins, okay?" she whispered to Silver before moving away from him and giving him a small smile. She still didn't trust this cyborg but she hates seeing Jim angry at the one person who helped him find out who he was because Jim was Sarah's son after all and Sarah was now Amelia's best friend.

Silver smiled at Amelia then nodded "T'ank ye very much, Cap'n" Silver said softly, grateful for what she was doing for him even though he did Mutiny to her back on Treasure Planet.

The captain looked away from Silver as if she didn't know what he was talking about "you better catch up to Mister Hawkins" Amelia said, acting like she didn't do anything nice for this cyborg. Silver smiled at her before walking off the way that Jim went.

Amelia looked up and watched Silver walk off then she sighed, not believing what she just did for a pirate, well… former-pirate. Delbert walked up to Amelia then stood next to her with a big smile on his face, feeling proud of her for doing something nice. The caption looked up at Delbert with a glare "what are you smiling about?" Amelia asked in a stern voice, not liking the smile he was giving her.

Delbert smile got bigger "I'm proud of you because you did something nice for Jim and Silver" Delbert said, putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia looked away from the doc as if she didn't know what he was talking about "I don't know what you are talking about" Amelia said, acting like the last few minutes has never happened "now, let's go" she began walking off without giving them time to answer. Delbert smiled at Amelia before he started to walk after her.

B.E.N ran up to them "how about we sing a song to pass the time" B.E.N suggested but Delbert and Amelia didn't really want to hear B.E.N singing the whole walk.

Delbert put one his hands in protest "um… no… that's ok-" Delbert was about to say but was cut off by B.E.N's singing.

"OHHHHHH! We're off to find a place to hide. A place to hide! We're off to find a place to hide from the pirates!" B.E.N sang very loudly that the whole planet could have heard him… if there was anyone on this planet. Delbert and Amelia looked at each other in annoyance then they both sighed and kept walking, trying to ignore the robot's singing which was very hard to do.

* * *

><p>Jim and Silver were walking through the forest in silence, not sure what to say to the other. Jim was still mad at Silver and Silver was trying to think of something to say to make Jim forgive him. Silver looked over at the young teenager that was walking beside him with an angry look on his face and he was looking straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with the cyborg.<p>

Silver sighed at Jim then he decided to break the awkward silence by talking to him "um Jimbo…" Silver started to say but stopped to see if Jim was gonna say something but he didn't even look at Silver. The cyborg sighed again before continuing "Lad… I'm so sor-" Silver began to say but was cut off by Jim who had finally looked up at Silver but he was glaring at him.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry! Sorry does nothing! It's not gonna make me feel better! It's not gonna make me forgive you!" Jim shouted at Silver, not even thinking before saying those things. He was just saying what he felt.

Silver looked shocked at Jim from his sudden outburst. They were so distracted that they didn't notice they were walking up a big hill. Silver looked down at Jim then sighed again "Jimbo… I really am sor-" Silver started to say again but was once again cut off by Jim who seems to not want Silver to say the word 'sorry' since he keep cutting in before Silver has time to say it.

"No you're not! If you were then you would have been there for me!" Jim screamed at Silver, starting to get frustrated at him for always using the words 'I'm sorry'.

Silver frowned at Jim then he looked infront of him to see the edge of the hill they were about to walk off. Silver stopped walking so he didn't fall off that hill but Jim just turned around and kept walking backwards while facing Silver even though he didn't know why the cyborg stopped walking "and another thing-" Jim started to say but was cut off by Silver who was looking worried which confused the young teenager.

"Jimbo! Stop walking!" Silver called out to the young teenager who was getting closer to edge of the hill.

Jim turned around and began walking forward again, ignoring Silver's warning thinking it was nothing "don't tell me what to doooooooo-ahhhhhhhh!" Jim began to say but was cut off by falling off the edge of the hill that Silver tried to warn him about. Silver shut his eyes tightly when he heard a loud thud as the young lad landed at the bottom of the hill. The cyborg opened his eyes with a worry look on his face then he ran down the hill as fast as he could to go see if Jim was alright after that fall.

Silver stopped when he got to the bottom to see Jim lying on the grass on his back with his knees sticking up, facing the sky. Silver walked over to the young teenager and kneed down next to him to see if he was alright "Ye okay, lad?" The cyborg asked with a hint of worry in voice as he looked up and down Jim's body for any sign of blood or injuries. The young teenager weakly opened his eyes then used his hands to push himself up into a sitting position.

Jim looked up at Silver with a weak look which quickly changed into a glare "why didn't you tell me we were on a hill!" Jim yelled at Silver, trying to make it the cyborg's fault even though he did tell Jim to stop walking.

Silver looked shock at Jim that he blames it all on him even though they both know it is Jim's fault for not listening to the cyborg. Silver sighed then stood up, forgetting about what Jim said "let's go" Silver said, waiting for Jim to get up so they can continue on their way.

Jim glared at Silver before trying to use his hands to push himself up onto his two feet but as the young teenager did this, he felt a sharp pain go through his ankle which caused him to stop getting up and just stayed in his sitting position on the grass while looking at his ankle, sensing something must be wrong with it.

Silver looked at Jim with concern, wondering why the young lad was on the ground again. The cyborg kneed down next to him then looked at him in the face "Ye okay, Lad?" Silver asked with worry in his voice that he didn't even tried to hide.

Jim looked up at Silver then looked away angrily even though Silver did show some concern for him but Jim pretended he didn't care when inside he was happy that the cyborg still cared for him even after all the yelling Jim did. The young teenager tried to get up again but it was no use, his ankle really hurt and he couldn't get up without some help. Jim sighed in defeat then looked up at Silver "My ankle hurts" Jim said in a soft voice that was full of pain.

Silver frowned at Jim then glanced at the ankle that the young lad had his hand on, rubbing up and down as if he was trying to get the pain to go away but the look on Jim's face said it wasn't working very well. Silver put a finger to his chin as he thought of what he should do. They couldn't stay out here for the night, it was far too dangerous with those pirates out looking for them and Silver couldn't leave Jim alone to go find the others because if the pirates found Jim, he would be killed since he could not defend himself with his ankle like this.

Silver sighed but then a smile came to his face when he thought of an idea. The cyborg stood up then went infront of Jim with his back facing the young teenager and sat down "get on" Silver said suddenly expecting Jim to climb on but the young teenager just sat there, looking confused at him. The cyborg sighed then looked over his shoulder to face the confused looking teenager "since ye cannot walk, I'll carry ya" Silver said slowly so Jim would understand.

Jim glared at Silver before crossing his arms across his chest and looking away in anger "I don't need your help" Jim said angrily, acting as if he could do fine on his own without the cyborg's help but they both knew Jim needed help even if he wouldn't admit it. Silver sighed at Jim's being stubborn before he stood up and watched Jim.

Jim went on his side then used both his hands and his good foot to try and push himself up onto his feet but Jim lost his footing and ended up sliding back onto the grass. Silver sighed again, hating to see Jim in so much pain while trying to get himself up. The cyborg had enough of watching Jim struggle to get up and hurting himself each time he fell back down so he walked over to Jim, who was just lying on the ground on his side, and kneed down next to him. The young teenager weakly looked up at Silver, waiting for the cyborg to say something.

Silver gave Jim a small smile while Jim just glared at him. Silver put his metal hand behind Jim's back and pushed him up into a sitting position while keeping his hand on Jim's back. The young teenager looked away from Silver's face, hating the fact that he was being so nice to him while Jim was being mean "if ye keep tryin' ta get up on ye own, ye jus' gonna hurt yerself even more" Silver said calmly to keep Jim from yelling.

Jim sighed in defeat before turning to face Silver with an exhausted face and giving him a small nod to let Silver know he wanted to be carried because he was too tired to walk now anyway. A small smile crossed the cyborg's lips before he turned around so his back was facing the young teenager. Jim put both his hands on Silver's shoulder and Silver put both his hands under Jim's legs before standing up. Silver looked over his shoulder to face Jim and see if he was alright up there "ye right, lad?" Silver asked in concern. Jim gave Silver a small nod and Silver smiled at him before beginning to walk off to find a place to stay for the night.

Jim looked at Silver's face then looked away from him with an annoyed look, not too happy about being carried "it's your fault that I got hurt…" Jim muttered angrily.

Silver sighed then looked over his shoulder to face Jim "do ya really wan' ta start a fight wit' me while I am carryin' ya" Silver said as he raised an eyebrow.

Jim just glared at the old cyborg before looking away angrily "yes…" he muttered.

Silver sighed again before turning his head around to look forward, ignoring Jim's muttering.

The young teenager rested his head on Silver's should as he sighed, clearly not happy that his cyborg friend was carrying him "I hope we find somewhere to hide soon…" Jim muttered with a hint of pain in his voice that Silver couldn't understand but guessed it must have been from his ankle.

Silver just kept looking forward "why's t'at" he asked not really looking forward to hearing the young lad's answer.

Jim lifted his head up to look at Silver with an annoyed look "your cyborg arm is digging into my leg!" Jim said angrily while glaring at Silver.

The cyborg just looked at him in the corner of his eye in annoyance before going back to looking forward; ignoring the young lad's comment. Silver's face lit up when he saw a cave up ahead that wasn't that far away. Silver sighed in relief '_T'ank goodness… now I can put Jimbo down_' Silver thought to himself as a smile appeared on his lips which Jim just looked just looked confused at, thinking his cyborg friend has finally cracked.

Jim looked infront of him to see a cave which made a small smile appear on his face, probably the first time he had smiled in days since a lot of depressing stuff has been happening around the young lad. Such as Silver and him fighting, Silver spending time with Lance and no one believing in Jim. The young teenager sighed as all of these thoughts went through his mind '_why did I even go on this stupid voyage?_' Jim thought to himself as he gazed at the ground but then looked up at Silver's face but he didn't even notice the young lad looking at him since he was focusing on getting to the cave.

Silver finally reached the cave, it was dark and very old but it was a perfect place to sleep for the night. Silver gently put Jim down on the ground with the cave wall supporting his back and the cyborg sat down next to him. Jim looked down at his ankle and began rubbing it with his hand as if he was trying to magically make the pain go away.

Silver looked down at Jim's ankle then sighed, feeling a pain of guilt shoot through his body even though it was the young teenagers fault for not listening to his warning "'ere, lad. Let me take a look" Silver said as he began to move his hand forward to touch Jim's ankle but the young boy just moved away to avoid Silver's touch. Silver blinked in confusion at Jim's reaction but when he looked up at the young lad's face, he saw the boy was glaring at him with a hateful look. Silver sighed "I jus' wan' ta take a little look ta see if it is broken" Silver said, trying to calm the boy down.

Jim's face softened up abit and he let out a sigh of defeat before moving his hands away from his ankle to let Silver have a look. The cyborg smiled abit before reaching over to check Jim's ankle. The young lad flinched abit at the touch but didn't say anything and continued to let Silver check it. Once Silver was done, he moved his hand away and faced Jim who looked back at him. The cyborg gave him a warm smile but Jim didn't have the heart to return it so he just stared at his friend with a frown "well… t'is ain't broken so t'at's one good t'ing" Silver stated with a small chuckle but Jim just looked away which caused Silver to frown and also look away.

They both just sat there in silence, neither of them knew what to say to the other but it was pretty obvious what they should start by saying which was the only word that would make everything better. It was the word 'sorry', the only problem was that they were both so stubborn that neither of them wanted to admit they were wrong. Jim glanced up at Silver, wondering if he should be the one to say 'sorry' but he quickly shook that thought out of his mind '_why should I be the first to say sorry? I mean, I didn't do anything. If anyone is saying sorry, it's gonna be Silver_' Jim thought angrily to himself. Silver looked over at Jim to see him looking at him. They both made eye contact for a few seconds before they both looked away.

'_Maybe I s'ould tell Jimbo I'm sorry… although th' young lad has been rude ta me… hmmmm… on second t'ought… maybe he s'ould apologize ta me" _Silver thought to himself as he nodded proudly to himself.

Even though they wouldn't admit it, they both should be apologizing for acting the way they did and saying some hurtful words '_I don't want to lost Silver… he means a lot to me… it would be like losing a father twice_' Jim thought sadly to himself, starting to lose all the anger he once had inside of him but was now replaced by guilt.

'_Maybe I s'ould apologize ta Jimbo… I mean I did hurt th' young lad in so many ways… I am th' reason he hates me… the last t'ing I want is ta hurt the one person t'at really saw the good in me… instead of t'inking I was nothing more t'an a pirate_' Silver thought sadly to himself, feeling all his sadness disappear from inside of him and was replaced by guilt.

They both sighed at the same time before turning their heads to face each other. They just stared at each other for a few seconds before they spoke the one word that needed to be said "I'm sorry" they both said at the same time as they bowed their heads but they suddenly jerked their heads back up to look at each other with confused looks.

"Wait… what?" they said in confusion before sighing and looking away from each other again.

"I'm sorry…" Silver repeated quietly, looking down at the ground since he didn't have the heart to look Jim in the eyes.

Jim looked up at Silver in confusion "why are you sorry?" Jim asked, looking at Silver with those sad blue eyes.

Silver finally looked up at Jim but regretted doing so since those blue eyes just made him feel even guiltier "because I didn't believe ya w'en ye said Lance was a pirate… I…" Silver said before looking away since he couldn't say it to Jim's face "I hurt ya jus' like ye father did…" Silver said as he looked down at the ground.

Jim looked away from Silver as a sad smile crossed his face "I'm the one who should be sorry…" Jim said quietly as he looked down at the ground with that same sad smile.

Silver looked at Jim in shock which soon changed to confusion "why are ye sorry, lad? Ye didn't do anythin'" Silver stated.

The young teenager let out a low chuckled that sent shivers up the old cyborg's spin. Jim looked up at Silver with sadness in his eyes but he still had a sad smile on his face "I acted like a complete brat… that's why… I'm sorry…" Jim whispered softy before looking away from silver and lowing his head so his long bangs were covering his eyes.

Silver smiled before putting a hand on Jim's shoulder which made him jerk his head up to look at his cyborg friend in confusion "we both pretty much acted like brats" Silver stated with a chuckle.

Jim smiled and laughed along with Silver. And for the first time since this voyage has started, they both felt happy being with each other like nothing could go wrong. Even though they seem to be forgetting that pirates were after them.

The laughter died down abit with only a few chuckles but they both went back to being serious, remembering they were still not out of this whole mess with the pirates. Jim let out a yawn and his eye lids began to get heavy. Silver noticed this and smiled at him before pushing Jim's head gently against the wall "ye can rest… I'll keep watch" the cyborg said as he got up and walked over to the entrance of the cave then sat on a rock. Jim smiled at Silver before moving around abit to get into a comfy position. Once he was comfortably, he closed his eyes and went to sleep with a small smile on his face. Silver turned his head around and smiled at Jim who was sleeping on the ground, on his side with both his hands under his head. Silver went back to keeping watch as the young teenager slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and it was beginning to get colder. The wind was blowing all around the trees, making the leaves blow all over the place and some fell off the trees and landed on the ground. Silver was still awake and keeping watch even though he was beginning to get tired. Jim was sleeping peacefully on the ground but he was shivering really badly from the wind that was blowing into the cave. Silver could hear Jim behind him, making shivering noises through his mouth as his body shivered.<p>

The cyborg sighed before turning around to face the cold looking boy. Silver got to his feet and went over to the sleeping teenager, he took his large coat off and placed it over the young lad's sleeping figure then began to walk back to his watch post. Jim felt the weight of the jacket put over his body which caused him to open his eyes alittle to see Silver walking away, back to the rock he was sitting on. Jim smiled abit then closed his eyes, feeling happy and warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I have just been really depressed lately that I could never find the time to write this chapter up. Everytime I tried, I would just write a few words before saving it and trying again another time. I'm not sure how many people are reading this story but I'm not sure how long I will take to write the next chapter… I'm just kind of losing inspiration for this story and all my other. Leave a review to tell me if I should continue this story or not.<strong>


	19. I'm Fine

**I'm Fine**

**Here's is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I have to admit that I was thinking about giving up on writing stories because I felt like I was a failure as a writer but the reviews that I have been getting lately have really lifted my spirits and made me feel like I wasn't such a failure. I'm never gonna give up on writing now, thanks to all those people who have reviewed my stories. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Jim slept peacefully on the ground with Silver's large coat over his small body until a small pink blob flew up to him and nuzzled against the teenager's cheek to wake him up. Jim groaned abit and used his hand to shoo him away then turned over to his other side and continued sleeping. Morph looked at Jim in annoyance then he turned into a light bulb because he thought of a good idea.<p>

Morph flew over to Jim and began licking his cheeks which caused the young teenager to laugh softly at the tickling feeling on his cheek "stop it…" Jim muttered tiredly with his eyes still closed and still chuckling. Jim finally opened his eyes and looked down to see Morph licking his cheek. The pink blob squealed in delight and cuddled up against Jim's cheek.

Jim closed his eyes and laughed then sat up on the ground "alright, alright. I'm up" Jim said with a smile as he wiped his cheek where Morph had licked him with his sleeve. Jim looked around the cave in confusion "why are we here?" he asked himself but then his eyes fell on the sleeping cyborg on the rock and last night began to come back to him "oh right..." Jim muttered to himself but then a small smile crossed his lips "me and Silver made up last night…" Jim whispered to himself.

Jim grabbed onto the rocky wall and used it for support as he stood up onto his feet. He began limping over to Silver, using the wall for support. Jim finally got over to his cyborg friend and gently shook him by his large shoulders to wake him up. Silver grunted abit but still remained a sleep which caused Jim to sigh in annoyance "Silver! Wake up! Come on!" Jim yelled as he shook the cyborg with both hands and more force.

Silver finally opened his eyes and looked up to see Jim standing next to him with a smile on his face "Jimbo?" Silver questioned.

"Finally you're awake! Your such a hard sleeper!" Jim said happily.

Silver stretch his arms over his head then smiled at Jim "aye, I'm up" Silver said before looking up at the sun with a serious look "we s'ould go find th' others" Silver got up from the rock then looked down at Jim's sprained ankle and sighed. He could tell Jim's ankle still hurt since the young teenager was not putting pressure on it "can ye walk?" he asked, looking up at Jim's face with concern.

Jim smiled and nodded proudly "of course" Jim said happily but Silver still had a worried look as if he didn't believe the boy. To prove his point, Jim began limping out of the dark cave and into the sunlight "see. I am doing just fiiiiii-Ahhhhhh!" Jim yelled as he lost his balance and fell face first into the dirt.

Silver rushed over to Jim's side and kneed down beside him then helped him into a sitting position. Jim began spitting out all the dirt that got into his mouth. Silver couldn't help but to smirk at the boy as he continued spitting all the dirt out and wiped his tongue with his sleeve to get the horrible taste out "next time maybe ye s'ould listen ta me" Silver said with a smirk before standing up and putting out his flesh hand for Jim to take.

The young teenager glared up at Silver before taking his hand. Silver pulled Jim up onto his feet then let go of his hand "do ye wan' me ta carry ya?" Silver asked.

Jim looked at Silver then down at his ankle then back at Silver again, thinking of what he should do. Jim wanted to walk but his ankle hurt too much and he couldn't even take a one step without falling flat on his face. With a heavy sigh, the young teenager slowly nodded his head but didn't seem too happy about it "alright… but I do not want to be carried on your back again! My thigh still hurts from your metal hand" Jim said as he began rubbing his thigh where Silver metal hand had been while he was carrying Jim.

Silver sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes at Jim's complaining but nodded his head in agreement "aye, lad…" Silver muttered while Jim smiled proudly. The cyborg went over to the young boy and put his flesh hand under his shoulders and his metal hand under his legs then picked him up bridal style.

Silver looked down at the young teenager in his arms "ye right?" Silver asked. Jim just nodded his head in reply before resting his head against Silver's belly. The cyborg just smiled down at the boy before he began walking.

Silver looked around him as he was walking, trying to see if he could see Amelia, Delbert or B.E.N "w'ere do ya t'ink t'ey could be?" Silver asked Jim as he kept looking forward.

The young teenager looked up at the cyborg's face before responding "just listen out for B.E.N's singing" Jim joked with a smirk on his face.

Silver couldn't help but chuckle at Jim's little joke "t'at's true" Silver agreed but then went back to being serious "we gotta find t'em before th' pirates find us" Silver said, staring straight ahead again.

Jim sighed, remembering they were still in trouble "right…" Jim answered then suddenly lifted his leg up so he could see his sprained ankle before dropping it but down and sighing in disappointment "when will my ankle heal?" Jim asked as he looked up at Silver with hopeful eyes, waiting for his cyborg friend to answer and hoping he would answer with 'soon'.

Silver looked down at the young boy in his arms then gave him a guilty smile which caused Jim to sigh since he knew what Silver was gonna say "it depends on how bad ye twisted it" Silver answered with a chuckle as the boy just sigh again and lowered his head so his long bangs were covering his eyes. Silver looked concern at the boy for a minute before looking down at Jim's twisted ankle '_hopefully it heals soon before t'ose pirates find us_' Silver thought to himself then sighed and looked ahead again.

They both suddenly heard a bush shake from behind them which caused Silver to slowly turn around to face the bush that has stopped shaking. Silver quickly but gently put Jim under a tree with the tree supporting his back before he changed his cyborg hand into a gun and aimed it at the bush, waiting for the person to come out of there hiding spot "show yerself if ya know w'at's good fer ya!" he threatened, loading his gun and using his cyborg eye to lock on the bush so he had a perfect aim.

The bush began shaking again and a figure jumped out from the bush, also holding up a gun which was pointed at him. The person was too far away so they couldn't see each other very well, they both just stood there, pointing guns at each other. Neither of them dared to move or even use the gun.

Jim just looked back and forward towards the figure and Silver, waiting for one of them to make a move but the young teenager looked at the figure in interest, the outline of the black figure's body looked very familiar then it suddenly hit him of who the figure was "Captain?" Jim questioned, hoping he was right. Silver just looked at Jim in confusion, wondering why he said that then he looked back at the figure, keeping his guard up.

The figure suddenly lowers the gun and began walking towards them. Silver still kept his gun up in defence if the person tried to attack them, Jim noticed Silver seemed abit tense so he stood up with the help of the tree and limped over to Silver then used his hand to lower Silver's gun. The cyborg looked confused at the young teenager who smiled back in return before they both turned their attention to the figure "Captain?" Silver questioned, finally getting a better look at her now that she was closer.

"Mister Silver. Mister Hawkins" she said, bowing her head at them both in a polite way then suddenly the bush began shaking again and 2 more figures step out of it and began walking over to the 3 of them. Silver held up his gun in defence again, only to have Jim push it back down.

The 2 figures stood next to Amelia so they could see them better and realized that the dark people were Delbert and B.E.N. The doc ran over to Jim as soon as he saw him to check if the young boy was alright "Jim! Are you alright! You're not hurt are you!" Delbert asked worriedly as he checked all over Jim's body for any injuries while Jim just chuckled at the doc's panicking.

Silver rolled his eyes at Delbert as he checked all over Jim's body "th' young lad sprained his ankle" Silver explained, pointed down at the ankle that Jim was not putting pressure on but it might have been a bad idea to tell him that because he began freaking out again.

Delbert looked concerned at Jim's sprained ankle then he put one hand on each side of his head "Sarah's gonna kill me for this! What should I do!" he yelled out, mostly to himself before dropping to his knees.

B.E.N ran over to them after hearing that Jim was hurt then he began hugging Jim as he cried "no! Jimmy is hurt! What are we gonna do!" B.E.N yelled out dramatically as if Jim had broken his entire body but they were getting so worked up over a sprained ankle.

Jim and Silver looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the doc, who was muttered stuff to himself, and B.E.N, who was still crying on Jim's shoulder "ah… we could take th' young lad back ta th' cave ta get him checked out" Silver said, trying to calm Delbert and B.E.N down.

Delbert stood up quickly with a large smile on his face and B.E.N moved away from Jim and jumped up in excitement "let's do that" they both said at the same time before walking off even though they had no idea where they were going.

Silver sighed and rolled his eyes while Jim just blinked in confusion, trying process what had just happened "other way" Silver said in annoyance as he used his metal finger to point the way Jim and him had just came from.

Delbert and B.E.N turned around and walked pass Jim and Silver, heading the way Silver pointed "of course it is" Delbert muttered, as if he knew it all along. Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes before following the doc and the robot. Silver and Jim smiled at each other before Silver put a hand under Jim's shoulder and his metal hand under his legs then picked him up and walked after the others.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the cave that Jim and Silver were in before and Silver gently put Jim against the rocky wall with the wall supporting his back then he walked back to Amelia and B.E.N as Delbert walked over to Jim and sat infront of him "okay Jim, now tell me if this hurts" Delbert said as he touched a part of Jim's ankle.<p>

Jim made no sign of being in pain, he just stared blankly at the doc "no" Jim said simply.

Delbert nodded then touched another spot on his ankle "here?"

Jim sighed in annoyance "no" he said as he rolled his eyes.

Delbert began to get irritated now but he touched another spot on Jim's ankle "how about here?" Delbert asked angrily. Jim just shook his head in reply which made Delbert growl in frustration.

Silver sighed and rolled his eyes "ye are a terrible doctor" Silver muttered.

Delbert looked over his should and glared at Silver "hey! I am trying my best!" Delbert yelled defending himself "it's not like you could do any better!"

Silver folded his arms across his chest and stared at the doc "I can do much better" Silver said.

While they were both fighting over who was the better doctor, Delbert accidently moved his hand to another spot on Jim's ankle. The young teenager flinched in pain and gritted his teeth to stop from yelling but it hurt too much that Jim couldn't control it "owwwww!" Jim yelled in pain, causing the others to jump in surprise and they all turned to Jim to see if he was alright. The young teenager glared at Delbert and the doc realized he must have touched the spot where it hurts.

He chuckled nervously before moving his hand away from Jim's ankle and sighing "if we were back on the ship then I could bandage his ankle up" Delbert said, mostly to himself then the others.

Jim gave them a forced smile even though he was in pain by the rough touch "I'm fine" Jim assured them while having one eye tightly shut and gritting his teeth.

Delbert stood up from his spot infront of Jim "well… I guess… I just hope it's not broken or Sarah will kill me!" Delbert yelled in fright as he threw his arms up in the air in panic.

They all suddenly heard voices and footsteps getting closer and closer "do ya hear t'at" Silver whispered as he listened out for the strange noises.

They all nodded in reply, also listening out for the noises. Amelia took her gun out of her pocket then quickly loaded it "I'm gonna check it out" Amelia whispered before walking out of the cave with the gun held up to her shoulders for defence.

Delbert looked worried as he watched his wife leave then he cleared his throat "I'm going with her" Delbert stated, walking quickly after his wife.

B.E.N started to jump up and down in excitement while throwing his arms up in the air "ohhhh! An adventure! Wait for me!" B.E.N called after them before skipping off to join them.

Silver looked at the way they all walked then back at Jim who was staring back at him in confusion "stay 'ere, lad. I'm goin' wit' t'em" Silver said before starting to walk out of them cave but stopped when he heard Jim struggling from behind him. The cyborg turned around in confusion to see the boy trying to use the wall to get to his feet but kept slipping. Silver sighed, knowing Jim wouldn't have taken a single order from him.

Silver walked over to Jim as he still struggled to get up but Silver put one hand on each of the lad's shoulder to keep him down "stay 'ere" Silver repeated in a stern tone.

Jim looked up at Silver with an annoyed face, hated being treated like a kid just because of a sprained ankle "I want to come with you" Jim said, trying to get up again but Silver tightened his grip to keep the boy down.

"th' way ye ankle is, ye could get hurt" Silver stated, getting a look of concern of his face as he said the last bit. Jim sighed then lowered his head in defeat, knowing he could never change the cyborg's mind. Silver smiled, satisfied that he got through to the teenager "I'll be back soon" Silver assured the boy, giving him a quick pat on the head before standing up and walking off.

Jim sighed as he watched Silver walk off into the forest until he couldn't see him anymore. Morph landed on Jim's shoulder and whimpered in concern. The young teenager gave Morph a fake smile and patted his pet on the head to calm him down "I'm fine, Morph" Jim assured his pet before looking back at the forest that Silver had walked in "just fine…" Jim said mostly to himself rather than Morph.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! I don't mind flames but don't be too harsh because I am trying my best.<strong>


	20. Danger

**Danger**

**Before I start the chapter, I would like to thank JenniJenJen for the long and meaningful review. It really meant a lot to me and it lifted my spirits a lot. Thank you very much for the inspiring words!**

**Oh and your right about how Jim did mature at the end of the movie and they would of believed him about Lance being a pirate but I had to make them not believe him because it fit into the plot.**

* * *

><p>Jim was sitting on the ground, waiting for his friends to return but he was beginning to get worried since they've been gone for a while "where are they?" the teenager muttered to himself "where are they? Where are they?" Morph repeated, landing on the boy's shoulder and whimpering. The young teenager sighed, looking at the sad pink blob on his shoulder and patted him on the head to calm him down "I don't care what Silver said. I'm going to go find them" he said, grabbing onto the rocky wall and using his good foot to push himself up.<p>

After falling down a few times and getting cuts all over his hands from the rocky wall, Jim had finally managed to get up onto his 2 feet and began limping out of the cave with his pet flying after him, looking concerned at his master who had a look of pain on his face. While looking through the forest for his friends, the young boy had fallen over a lot of times because of his sprained ankle causing Morph to be even more worried. Jim lost his balance and fell over again, landing face first into the sand. The pink blob flew over to his master's head, looking down at him worriedly and whimpering in concern.

Jim used his hands to push himself up into a sitting position then sighed. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe all the sand off his face before getting up onto his feet "let's keep moving" he said, ignoring Morph's whimpering and began limping off again. The boy leaned on a nearby tree to take alittle break; it was not easy walking around when you had a sprained ankle.

Suddenly Jim began hearing mumbling noises coming from somewhere; he limped off to where he heard it. He pushed pass a few bushes and branches that were in the way and kept walking towards the noise, it was getting closer and closer with every step the young teenager took. He stopped once he found out what the noise was; infront of him were his friends, their hands tied behind their backs and gags on their mouths.

Jim looked surprised at first but quickly recovered, running over to help them out but as the boy was trying to untie the rope around Silver's wrist, they kept on mumbling under the gags as if they had something urgent to tell the young teenager.

Jim was beginning to get very annoyed with their mumbling so he pulled the gags off their mouths to see what was so important but the next words caught him completely off guard "Jimbo!" "Run!" "it's a trap!" "Lance did this!" they all yelled out after each other, there voices full of panic as they tried to get the boy out of here before the kid pirate came.

Jim began backing away from his friends, looking very surprised and was planning on making a run for it until his back hit up against something. The boy turned around in surprise, seeing a 4 arm alien smirking behind him. The teenager was about to run past the alien but he was abit to late, the pirate grabbed both of his hands and held them behind the lad's back as he kept struggling to get free.

Jim stopped struggling when he heard someone chuckling infront of him, the boy looked up and glared at the last person he ever wanted to see again; Lance. "Well, well, well. Looks like the gang is all here" the kid pirate said, making his way to the struggling teenager. Lance put his hand in Jim's pocket, feeling around for the map until he felt something shaped as a diamond and pulled it out. He examined the map, looking at its every little detail while the young boy was just glaring up at the lying pirate.

Lance tried to open it up by trying to twist it and checking to see if there were any buttons but there were none, it was like this map was impossible to open "why won't this thing open!" the young pirate yelled in frustration, twisting it really hard but nothing happened, "Why won't this stupid map open?" Lance asked, turning around to face Silver and the others who were still sitting on the ground with hands tied behind their backs.

Silver looked away, nervously. Trying to think of a way to explain it without Lance getting mad, "well… Ye see… We haven't exactly opened th' map yet…" the cyborg explained.

Lance looked abit surprised at him, he didn't know what to say but he finally got out of his daze state and began walking towards Silver, "wait a second… you guys went on this voyage without even trying to open the map first" the young pirate asked, stopping right infront of the old cyborg to give him a dirty look that would send anybody running for the hills but Silver just glared back at him.

"Well… Jim, over there, opened the Treasure Planet map" Delbert stated, glancing over at Jim who glared back at the dog man for mentioning that.

Lance looked surprised at the doc for a minute before turning around to face the boy who looked back at him with an innocent look. "You… opened… the map…?" the young pirate asked, his voice shaky with shock since Jim didn't look smart enough to be able to open a map that no one else could but looks can be deceiving.

Jim looked surprised at Lance before casting his gaze to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the evil boy. The brown haired boy didn't answer the young pirate's question; he just glared at the ground, knowing that if he did answer then he would have just made the kid pirate angry.

Lance just rolled his eyes at Jim's stubbornness, knowing he wasn't gonna answer that simple question. "Take them back to the ship and throw them in the brig" the young pirate ordered. He walked over to the young teenager and put the map back in his pants pocket "try to open the map while you're in there" he said, giving the boy a wink before walking off. He could feel the boy's glare at the back of his head but just ignored it. He was gonna be rich soon so he didn't care what they thought or if they hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I've just been very distracted lately but I have finally found a time when I had a clear head so I just had to write this chapter. I hope you liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	21. Concern

**Concern**

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jim and his friends were all lead back to the ship and were instantly lead downstairs to the brig to be locked up. Poor little Morph was put into a jar so he couldn't escape; one of the pirates was carrying the pink blob while he just whimpered in fear. Lance was walking behind all of them with a proud smile until he noticed that Jim seemed to be limping. "James!" the teenage pirate called out to him.<p>

Jim rolled his eyes at the pirate using his real name but he turned around anyway to see what he wanted. What Lance said caught him completely off guard though. "Why are you limping?"

Jim just blinked in confusion at the sudden question but it quickly turned into a suspicious look. "Why?" The young teenager asks slowly.

The young pirate just shrugs his shoulders, acting like he didn't care. "Just curious" he answers.

Jim just continues to glare at him until Silver began to get fed up with them both. "He sprained his ankle falling down a hill" the cyborg answers for his friend who glares up at him in return for ruining his little game.

Lance rubs his chin in interest as he looks down at the ankle that Jim was not putting pressure on. The young pirate sighs while rolling his eyes too, "Come with me, James" he says in annoyance, motioning with his hands for the boy to follow him.

Jim just blinks in confusion, wondering what Lance was talking about. The pirate got annoyed by the boy just standing there like an idiot so he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along, out of the brig.

They walked into the galley, Lance pulled Jim over to a table before letting go of his wrist and walking over to the cabinets while the other boy just stood there in confusion.

Lance pulled out a first aid kit, looking inside it to check if it had everything he needed to fix this teenager's ankle. He nodded his head to himself, satisfied with the first aid kit before closing it and walking back to the confused Jim. "Sit" Lance ordered, putting the first aid kit on the table and opening it up. The boy just blinked in confusion, wondering what this pirate was doing. The young pirate looked back up at the boy with an annoyed look when he saw he was still standing. "I said sit!" he yelled in annoyance making Jim flinch abit.

Jim glared at Lance once he got over the shock from the pirate's sudden yell but he did as he was told and used his hands to boost himself onto the table. The young pirate looked through the first aid kit for something, he smiled to himself once he found it and pulled it out; it was some bandages. Lance kneeed down infront of Jim, looking up at the confused boy who probably thought the pirate was gonna propose since he was on one knee. "Which ankle hurts?" the pirate asks suddenly. Jim must be tired or something because he could have sworn he heard a hint of concern in Lance's voice but it must've been nothing.

Jim blinked a few times to get his thoughts straight before pointing to his sprained ankle, "Um… that one".

Lance just nodded in reply to let Jim know he heard him before taking the boy's boot off causing him to flinch at the pain. The young pirate took his sock off too before he began bandaging around his ankle and foot. Jim just watched him curiously, wondering why he was doing this. Pirates are not supposed to help good boys like Jim then… why was he…?

Lance put the bandages on the floor once he was finished fixing up Jim's ankle. He smiled, proud of his work before standing back up and putting the bandages in the first aid kit. "Um…" Jim started to say, trying to attract the young pirate's attention before continuing. Lance stopped what he was doing and looked up at the boy, clearly annoyed about being interrupted. "Why did you help me?" he finally asks the question that he has been dying to ask the whole time.

Lance looked at the boy for a minute before picking up the first aid kit and turning his back to him. He walked over to the cabinet, putting the first aid kit back where it belonged before finally answering Jim's question. "Because if you have a sprained ankle, you will just slow us all down" he replied in a not-caring tone, still keeping his back to the boy.

Jim looked down at the ground as if there was something else that he has been dying to ask but not sure if he should. Lance didn't seem like the kind of guy that liked people asking him questions about himself but it was worth a try. The pirate couldn't do anything to Jim if he didn't like the question. The young boy looks down at the ground. "Why did you become a pirate?" the youth asks softly, preparing himself for the yelling but it never came. He looks up at the pirate to see his reaction but he still had his back turned to the boy. Jim was beginning to wonder if he even heard the question. Maybe he said it to softly that the pirate couldn't hear it.

"Sometimes… You have to do what you have to do…" Lance softly replied after a few seconds of silence. He sounded really sad and upset when he replied; it was as if he didn't want to talk about it. Kind of like how Jim was about his father.

Jim looks away from Lance, feeling kind of bad for bringing it up even though this pirate did cause him a lot of pain and almost ruined his father/son relationship with Silver but now that Jim had got to finally talk to him, he really didn't seem like a bad guy. He seems to be lost and scared, not having anyone to count on.

It kind of reminded Jim of himself, when he was just a 15 year old boy, feeling lost and alone in the world. Feeling like he wasn't good enough for anyone until he met Silver, the cyborg showed him that he had the making of greatness in him and to believe in himself. Maybe Lance just needs someone to show him the same thing.

"Are you just gonna sit there and daydream because I wanna get you back to the brig before dinner," Lance said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

Jim looks back up at the young pirate who had that same not-caring face on, acting as if he had never asked that question but the boy couldn't help but feel sad for the young pirate. "What about your future" he asks, hoping he was not taking these questions abit to far since he knows how he feel when people asks questions about his dad but he just wanted to know more about the young pirate before being locked up in the brig.

Lance just turns his back to the boy again to hide the sad look on his face; he did not want this kid to think he was a wimp. "What future?" the young pirate replied with a hint of sadness in his voice which he hoped Jim didn't hear but of course he did hear it but tried to act as if he didn't.

Jim looks stunned at Lance for a few seconds since he said the exact same thing to his mother as he was walking into the kitchen. Maybe they are more alike than he thought they were. Jim looks down at the ground with a pitiful look, feeling abit bad for Lance. "You know… It's never too late to make things right" he said, looking back at the young pirate for a reaction but he just kept his back to the boy.

Lance turned back around to look at the boy with a sad look and a hint of anger. "I am doing this for a good reason… I'm gonna make him proud" the young pirate replied, "now come" he began walking up the stairs that lead to the deck. Jim looks sad as he watches Lance walk away but he quickly put his boot back on and ran after him. Well… it was more like walking fast since he has a sprained ankle. He knew exactly where they were going.

Lance led Jim down to the brig and locked him up in one of the cells with Silver. Who knows why the young pirate put them together but the boy did feel abit grateful to this kid pirate.

Lance left them without another word, Silver waited until he heard the brig door close before asking the question he has been dying to ask, "What happened, lad?"

Jim sat down on the hard bed, looking down at the ground as he tried to collect all his thoughts before looking back up at his cyborg friend. "Lance is not as tough as he seems".

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that even an evil pirate has feelings, lol. I have been planning this scene between Jim and Lance for a while now. I wanted this chapter to show how Lance is kind of like Jim when he was 15. Feeling lost, confused and not having anyone to count on. Even though Lance pretty much ruined the whole voyage for Jim, he seems to want to help him out mostly because this pirate helped him with his ankle.<strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Starting To Feel Again

**Starting To Feel Again**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter! ****I will mostly be focusing on this story since I am so close to finishing it. Yay! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lance was sitting on a chair in captain Amelia's stateroom, thinking about what had just happened between him and Jim. To tell the truth, he really didn't know why he fixed up the young teenager's ankle. He told the boy that he didn't want him to slow them all down but he knew deep down inside that those words were just lies.<p>

Lance sighed as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the table with his arms behind his head in a laid back position. Those words that Jim said kept running through his mind. He closed his eyes, hearing the young lad's voice in his head. "What about your future?" "You know… It's never too late to make things right"

Those words kept repeating in his head, his face scrunched up into an angry look. He sat up quickly, slamming one fist on the hard wooden desks in frustration, trying to get those words out of his mind but no matter how hard he tried, they stayed there.

Lance growled in frustration before angrily getting out of his chair and walking over to the window, glaring up at the stars as if it was there fault that he felt this way. He looked at his reflection in the clear glass, his face softening up abit. He took off his pirate hat, still looking at his reflection but he felt like he was looking at his old self from before he became a pirate.

When he became a pirate, nothing else mattered to him but finding and stealing treasure but now that he met Jim, he seems to be thinking more about his past. Even some things that he rather forget…

"_You are no son of Mine!_" he heard a familiar man's voice say in his head, knowing exactly who the voice belonged too. He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of that thought and push it to the back of his mind. Lance looked back up at his reflection in the glass, looking shocked when he noticed that there were tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt, feeling ashamed for those tears being there in the first place. He was a pirate, crying was a sign of weakness and he was not weak.

Lance placed his pirate hat back on his head before looking back at his reflection, having the same emotionless eyes that he always had. Trying to show himself that this was who he was now and there was no turning back. "I am a pirate… Nothing will change that… Not even that boy… ".

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is really short. I just wanted to have a chapter about Lance that shows he is scared deep down inside but acts tough around people. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Reviews will make me update alot faster. Lance past will be revealed very soon! I am just working it out right now.<strong>


	23. Change Of Heart

**Change Of Heart**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have been very busy with school and I am on work experience right now. I just have one more week left. Yay! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lance pushed the dusty door open with both hands, letting it squeak really loudly as it slide opened then made a loud bang as it hit the wall. The young pirate walked down the steps and began walking pass all the cells, looking in each of them for his prisoners. It was too quiet in here. The only sound that was heard was the sound of dripping coming from the ceiling, making a small little pond on the floor.<p>

It was so quiet that Lance thought the prisoners had escaped but he finally found there cells. He saw that they were all sleeping soundly on the hard bed. Amelia was sleeping on the top bunk on her side, Delbert was sleeping in the same cell as her but he was on the bottom bunk sleeping on his back, B.E.N had charged down for the night and was sleeping on the bottom bunk with the cell all to himself, Silver was asleep on the bottom bunk on his back and Jim was… still awake…

Jim sat on the top bunk with his back against the wall and his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his head resting on his knees. He was just looking straight ahead as if he was thinking of something; he didn't even notice Lance was there. The young pirate walked up to the bars of the boy's cell and looked up at his face, trying to see if he could read his face to try and figure out what this teenager was thinking of but Jim's face was unreadable.

Jim had a look of sorrow on his face as if he was thinking of something bad. The young boy was snapped out of his thoughts by someone clearing there throat. He lifted his head up to glare at the person who interrupted his thoughts but his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed it was Lance. The young pirate just looked up at Jim with a hint of concern on his face but he tried to hide it. Why was he concern about this kid? Wasn't he supposed to be focusing on getting the treasure? Not worrying about some kid being troubled.

Jim looked away from Lance, looking forward again before speaking, his voice sounding a lot softer then he had wanted, "what are you doing here?"

Lance looked down at the ground as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He just came down here to quickly check if they were all still here and haven't escaped but he didn't plan on Jim being awake. Why was he still here? He should be going to bed, not staying here and talking to this boy. Lance looked back up at the young teenager to see the hurt look in his eyes that he only has seen once. That was when Silver and Jim had their first fight on this voyage. It made the young pirate wonder just what the boy was thinking about that was causing me so much pain.

Lance sighed deeply, feeling a small pain of guilt shot through him when he remembered the tears in the boy's eyes when Silver wasn't there for him during the storm. Wait… Why was he feeling guilty? The young pirate looked back up at the sad teenager and before he could stop himself, he took the rusty keys out of his pocket and unlocked Jim's cell door.

Jim looked back up at Lance when he heard the door squeaking as the young pirate slid it opened. The young teenager on the bed just sat there in confusion, wondering what the kid pirate was doing. He couldn't possibly be helping him, couldn't he? No, that would never happen because he is a pirate and he hated Jim.

Lance sighed angrily, not knowing what he was doing but he seems to be losing control of his actions. The young pirate used his hand to motion towards himself. "Follow me" he said but Jim just blinked in confusion, not knowing if he should do what this pirate said. Lance sighed, knowing this kid was not gonna follow him since he didn't trust him. "Do you just wanna sit on the bed being bored?" he asked in irritation.

Jim raised an eyebrow, thinking about it for a minute before uncurling himself and jumping off the bed, landing on his feet with perfect balance. He ran over to the pirate and out of his cell that was like a jail to him. Lance closed the cell and locking it, just incase the cyborg woke up and escaped from his cell. "Come on" the pirate said, walking off towards the exit with Jim following closely behind, having a confused look on his face.

They made their way out of the brig and walked into the galley; Lance went straight to the kitchen table and began preparing something for them both. Jim just stood by the stairs at the galley entrance, watching the pirate as he put 2 cups on the table. Lance glanced up at the boy to see he was still standing, he didn't seem to trust him at all but who could blame the boy. "You can sit down if you want too" the young pirate said as he poured some milk into the 2 cups.

Jim looked around the galley for a perfect spot to sit that was far away from Lance, he smiled satisfied when he found a perfect spot in the corner. He walked over to it and sat down; looking back over at Lance as he stirred whatever was in the cups with a spoon. He lifted the spoon out of the liquid to look at it, he smiled satisfied with his work before placing the spoon on the table and picking up both hands and walked over to the table that Jim was at.

He put one cup infront of Jim, who looked at it in confusion, and put one infront of himself before sitting down in the chair beside the boy. Lance looked over at the boy to see him staring at the cup as if something was gonna pop out and hit him in the face. The young pirate sighed before picking up the cup by the handle and holding it close to his lips, "It's hot coco" he explained before pressing the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

Jim watched as the young pirate took a sip of his drink before looking back at his own. He picked it up by the handle and held it up to his face to have a look inside, the liquid swayed around in the cup abit as he did this. He looked at his reflection in the clear liquid, not sure if he should drink it because Lance could have done something to this drink. He placed the cup back down on the table, not wanting to take the risk.

"Soooooo…" Lance began, breaking the awkward silence between them. "What was bothering you?"

Jim looked down at his cup with a sad face at the sudden question, not really wanting to talk about it. He put one finger in the warm liquid and used his finger to swirl it around so it looked like a whirl pool. "Why do you care?" the young teenager asked with a soft voice but there was a hint of anger and sadness in it.

Lance looked down at the ground to avoid the sad look on the boy's face. "Just curious…"

"I had a bad dream," Jim replied softly, still looking down at the cup but he had taken his finger out of it and rested it on his lap. His long bangs were covering his eyes.

Lance looked back up at Jim with a raised eyebrow "A bad dream?" he questioned, eyeing the young boy as he waited for him to continue to explain but judging by his sad face, it must have been a really bad dream. "Um… What was the dream about?"

Jim kept his gaze on the cup, looking very reluctant to answer because they were supposed to hate each other but yet they were talking like their best friends. "It was about my father…" the young teenager finally answers after a while. Lance just nodded his head, waiting for Jim to continue. The young boy looked up at the young pirate with a sad look, "He left me…" he said so quietly that Lance had to strain his ears to hear him.

Jim sighed before looking back down at the ground and waiting for Lance to say something. The young pirate looked at the young boy's face, trying to figure out what he meant by 'He left me' It could mean anything at all. The kid pirate had so many questions to ask but they all just turned into one big question, "What happened…?"

Jim looked up at Lance, abit surprised by the question because he thought this pirate wouldn't have cared enough to ask. The young teenager thought about it for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to explain it in a way he will understand.

Ever since Jim's father left, Jim had never been able to talk to anyone about it. Not even Silver. The main reason was that he found it hard to talk about the time his father left because it brought back bad memories that he would rather just forget. It reminded Jim of all the times he would sit up at night and wait for his father to come home. All the times he would run down the stairs when he heard the door open only to be disappointed. The time when he finally realized that his father was never coming home, he was gone forever…

Jim shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of all those horrible thoughts and calm himself down again. He looked back up at Lance who was looking confused, waiting for the young teenager to answer his question that he had asked 5 minutes ago. "I was 12 years old…" Jim started to say, "I woke up one morning to yelling and screaming coming from down stairs… I looked out my window to see my dad walking away towards a ship… Right then I knew something was wrong… I ran down stairs to see my mum sobbing at the table…" Jim paused, as his father leaving popped into his head. The young teenager could feel the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall but he kept his head down so Lance didn't see.

"I ran outside to see my dad walking down the dirt path to the ship," Jim explained, his voice cracking abit but he hoped Lance didn't hear it but of course, he did. The young pirate looked at the boy in interest, waiting for him to continue. "I…I ran after my dad. Falling over a few times but I kept on running. I called out to him but he never turned around. He got on the ship and left as I yelled out to him…" he said, finishing the story.

Lance looked at Jim in concern but quickly looked away, acting as if he didn't care. "Um… Interesting" the young pirate replied, not sure on what else he could say that would make the young teenager thinks he cares.

"I better go to bed…" Jim replied softly, standing up with his head still hung low, trying to hide the tears. Lance stood up too and followed the boy up the stairs and all the way to the brig.

Once Jim was inside his cell, Lance locked the door and walked away but he stopped and turned around, hiding in the shadows so the teenager didn't see him. The young youth climbed onto the top bunk and laid down on his side, trying to get some sleep.

Lance couldn't help but feel alittle bit worried for the boy, They had a lot more in common then he thought but they were enemy's. This kid was not gonna change him like he did too Silver. He was gonna find that treasure and make his father proud! He was no weakling!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Jim and Lance are beginning to become friends! Jim really does have a talent for softening pirate's hearts. I wonder what his secret is or maybe Jim is just too cute to hate, lol. I must admit that I got tears in my eyes as I wrote about Jim's father leaving… It is just so sad! Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what ya think.<strong>


	24. Having A Hard Time

**Having A Hard Time**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated for a while. I've just been very busy with work experience and school. I also had a school dance last Friday and it was very fun! I have also had a maths test, a presentation and a school interview (There all school projects) all for this week. I've been very busy that I don't even have time to sleep, I'm usually found asleep on my desk, lol But enough of my ranting. Please enjoy my chapter.**

* * *

><p>Silver awoke to taping and scratching noises coming from the bed above his own. It almost sounded like a cat. Though the old cyborg really was too tired to be bothered with getting out of bed and seeing what the disturbance was, he also couldn't go back to sleep while the sounds ensued. With a groan, he slowly sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, finally deciding to see what was interrupting his slumber.<p>

Silver stood up; he was tall enough that he didn't have to climb the ladder to see onto the top bunk. A glance behind him at the upper bed revealed Jim sitting upright with his knees pulled against his chest, diamond-shaped map in his hands. The young teenager was touching everywhere on the map, trying to find a button. He seemed to be getting frustrated, as he was glaring at the map as if expecting it to submit under his unhappy frown and simply open by itself.

Silver chuckled a bit at Jim, thinking it was cute how the boy was getting so angry at an inanimate object. "Ye do know t'at map will not open just 'cause ye keep glarin' at it," the cyborg stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

Startled, Jim looked up at Silver, not having realized that the cyborg was there until he had spoken. The younger boy gave him a playful pout at the joke, but he also seemed to be happy that his friend was awake and was providing him with company. Jim crawled over to the edge of the bed with the map still in his hands before he sighed and looked down at it thoughtfully. "This map is a lot harder to open than the Treasure Planet map…" he muttered, turning the thing around in both hands to get a better look at some of its details.

Silver watched as Jim did this, also looking at the map in curiosity. "Aye, t'at map is very different," the cyborg agreed, not taking his eyes off the diamond map as the young teenager curiously bounced it in both hands.

"Aye, t'at true," Jim said with a smirk, mocking Silver's way of speaking.

Silver shot Jim a playful glare before giving him a small push. "Don't mock me pirate accent," the cyborg ordered with a chuckle. Jim only hefted a small shrug while smiling in a way that said he understood, but didn't care. "Well…we best be off ta bed. Night, lad," Silver said before yawning widely.

Jim looked back at the map in his hands, wanting to open it so badly. "I'll go to bed soon," the teenager promised, not taking his eyes off the thing.

Silver just shrugged at the boy before lying back down in his bed and closing his mismatched eyes. The moment his head hit that hard pillow, he was out like a light. Meanwhile, though, Jim sat up on his own bed, fiddling with the map and trying every possible way he could think of to open it. But this map was proving to be very different from the Treasure Planet map.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that it is so short. I just wanted to upload something for you guys to read. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be updated.<strong>


	25. The Map Finally Opens

**The Map Finally Opens**

Lance was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his pirate hat sitting on a small bedside table. Presently, the young pirate began to twist and turn, his eyes scrunched shut as he gripped the blanket so tightly that his knuckles started turning white. His incoherent mumblings formed into the words, "No… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…"

In his dream, a 10-year-old boy was looking up at an older man, his youthful eyes filling up with tears that he didn't dare let fall. He dreamt that this man was glaring at the lad, not a hint of concern to be found anywhere in his stern gaze…

_"How could you just let them go! I told you what to do but you let me down!" the man yelled in fury. The boy just flinched away from the man whose eyes held nothing but hatred, a hatred directed entirely at the poor child._

_"I–I'm sorry… I just couldn't do it…" the kid replied, trying to come across bolder than he felt. But the result had him sounding weak and vulnerable, a fact that only served to fuel the man's anger. Without hesitation, he swung his palm through the air, smacking it against the child's cheek. The boy reached up and cupped the injury, which was quickly turning red with the force of the blow. More tears swelled to the edges of his brown eyes, staying there and reflecting the unsympathetic scowl of the older male's face. _

_"You're no son of mine," the adult said coldly before he turned his back and strode away purposefully without even glancing back._

_"No! Don't leave me! I need you!" the boy begged, crying out. The plea fell on deaf ears as the man continued distancing himself from the youth. Struck with a sudden despair, the young boy fell awkwardly onto his knees, finally allowing gravity to claim the tears he had been holding back. "I need you…" he choked out, cut off by a sob as warm tears streamed down his face. _

Lance woke up and hastily sat upright in bed, skin damp with sweat. He fruitlessly attempted to calm his panting breaths, but the poignant dream still had an eerie hold over him that he couldn't shake off so easily.

It was like this every night; that dream was haunting him and he knew it. He wished he could just forget the past and move on, throw away the memories like unwanted scraps of old food, but he knew that that would never happen. There were things in life that could never be forgotten, no matter how much he tried to put it behind him. There would always be that one thing reminding him of what had taken place that day.

Lance lay back down in bed, keeping his eyes open. He was torn about whether to go back to sleep or not. Though he knew he ought to rest, he also really didn't have any desire to revisit that same dream…

* * *

><p>Jim had been fiddling with the map for the past several hours, obdurately trying to open it. All his friends were fast asleep in their cells. As he unrelentingly worked, there came a moment when the teenager could suddenly see the sun coming up over the horizon to shine through his small cell window, spreading rays of light into the otherwise dark room. The young lad could feel his eyelids getting heavier as they repeatedly tried to close of their own accord. He knew that he had to stay awake to open this map but the only thing on his mind right then was sleep, blissful sleep.<p>

The unfortunate boy hadn't had a good sleep in a while. There had been a fair amount of fighting going on between him and Silver, harsh words traded, unwelcome tears shed. And all he really wanted was to lie down and rest his aching eyes for a few minutes.

Jim began lying down on the inviting bed, closing the lids over his blue eyes. The map slipped out of his palm as his hand relaxed with the beginnings of slumber. The wonderfully relaxing sensation of sleep had almost completely taken over the teenager when he realized what he was doing and his eyes snapped open again. He swiftly sat up and gave himself a slap across the face to keep himself awake.

"I can't go to sleep. I have to open this map," he muttered to himself, suddenly feeling more alert.

He crawled over to the map, which had somehow managed to roll all the way to the bottom of the bed, and picked it up. A yawn escaped the young lad's throat but he ignored it and continued trying to figure out how to open the impenetrable object. Jim sat upright against the wall with his knees against his chest.

"Why won't you open?" he asked the map like he expected it to answer him. "This is hopeless…" he muttered to himself after a while, ready to give up as he set the map back down on his lap.

With a frustrated, yet stubborn and ever-curious frown, Jim peered down at the corners of the perplexing object, taking in its details. He put one finger on one of its points, feeling the sharpness of the edge. Then he placed another finger on a different point. Pretty soon, Jim had a finger on each one of the little points.

The weary teenager sighed dejectedly. "This map is never gonna op–" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence because, at that moment, a black glow began forming and spreading around the map. Quickly removing his fingers from the points, Jim rested his hands holding the puzzle in his lap, watching it in captivation as the glow got darker until he couldn't see the outline of the map at all. It was just a big ball of murky light in his hands.

Abruptly, the light shot out of the map and planets began to materialize around him until the room that he was in was not even visible anymore. The only thing Jim saw was the darkness and a planet suspended in front of him. He climbed over to the edge of the bed, jumping off it and landing perfectly on his feet, spreading his hands for balance. He walked over to the planet, examining it.

Jim's eyes widened as a belated realization dawned on him. "I…opened the map…" he said softly to himself, staring at the odd sphere in disbelief. A smile suddenly broke out on the teenager's face. "I opened the map!" he exclaimed more stridently as he felt a sense of accomplishment well up in himself.

Jim's shout was loud enough to wake his friends, who initially panicked a bit in the sudden darkness, but relaxed when they noticed Jim and the holographic planets. They all got out of their beds and went over to the bars on the cells, but Silver stood next to Jim.

The cyborg smiled at the boy, impressed that he had managed to open it. "So…ye finally opened th' map." It was more of a statement than a question, but Jim still nodded in response. It almost seemed like the pride and happiness radiating off the boy would be enough to banish the darkness.

"I knew that I could open it," Jim boasted even though he knew it wasn't true.

"Yeah. I guess glarin' at it paid off after all," Silver teased and received a playful glare from the young teenager.

"So you've opened the map at last," a familiar voice proclaimed from behind them. The two turned around, startled to find Lance standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked, taken aback at seeing that Lance was awake and had joined them. It was as if the other boy could sense the map's opening.

Lance just shrugged as if the reasons behind his presence were obvious. "I was just taking a little stroll when I noticed the light coming from under the door." He clicked his fingers and four pirates appeared alongside him. It was like they had just magically appeared out of thin air. "I want two of you to go and tie the prisoners' hands together and the other two to wake the rest of my crew," Lance instructed. "We are going after the treasure."

The four pirates saluted the younger pirate in acknowledgement before going off to complete their assigned tasks. Lance smirked as he watched the pair of aliens begin tying Jim's hands behind his back. It amused him that the brown-haired teen never even attempted to fight back or struggle against the bonds trapping him. He just stood there without a protest, powerlessly letting them bind his arms together.

Jim's friends noticed this along with Lance, who peered at the boy's emotionless face, trying to read his expression. But Jim just stared at the ground. His long bangs fell in front of his eyes, shielding him from the scrutinizing stares.

The young pirate was a bit perturbed for a moment, but he quickly shook the feeling off.

Why was he always so worried about this kid? It wasn't as if they were friends or anything. Then what was the problem? He had gone years without caring about anybody. He had killed a lot of people and then left with their treasure. Once, he had even blown up a ship with thousands of people on it. But this one boy had somehow brought back all those feelings that he had buried deep inside him. This could be a problem for him and the treasure…

Lance looked back at Jim, only to find the teenager now matching his gaze, blue eyes locked on brown. The stare was inscrutable and yet, he seemed to be trying to communicate something to the young pirate with his eyes. But whatever it was, Lance was unable to decipher it.

Once the pirates had finished with Delbert's ropes, they began shoving the rest of them out of their cells. "We're ready, Captain," one of the pirates reported.

Impressed with their work, Lance nodded before turning around and walking down the hall towards the entrance. "Come along, then," he called back.

The two pirates began pushing the prisoners along, pointing guns at their heads to make sure that they didn't try anything. Jim didn't even perceive the weapon that was poised over his head. He just kept his eyes on Lance.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I was distracted when I wrote this because when I read over it. I found so many mistakes that it was embarrassing! I have accidently used a word that was similar to the word I was supposed to use. You wouldn't believe how many was in here but anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. It might be a while till I update the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	26. The Way To The Treasure

**The Way To The Treasure**

**I am so sorry i have not updated for a while. I'm just very busy right now. But hopefully in January I will have more time to update.**

* * *

><p>They all walked along the dirt, following the black beam of light that hovered over them that stretched out into the distance. They had riddened the long boat half way, but it was too dangerous with all the trees so they had to walk the rest.<p>

Lance had brought along all his crew members except one who stayed back on the ship to keep an eye on things.

Jim looked around the dark forest, it was creepier then he had remembered. The young teenager looked up at Silver who walked beside him. "You never did tell me the name of this planet," he said, finally realizing that he didn't even know what the planet was called.

Silver looked over at him with a sort of guilty look, probably not wanting the boy to find out. "Um… the planet is called Shinda," he stuttered nervously.

"Shinda…" Jim repeated softly, letting the word roll off his tongue. The young teenager thought about the name for a while before turning back to his friend as if he expected more information.

Silver could feel the stare; he turned back to the boy to see 2 big blue eyes staring up at him. He wanted to find out more about the name and planet, but the cyborg knew that it was best to stay quiet.

"Is there a meaning for the name?" the boy finally asked, that was the question that Silver wanted to avoid, but there was no turning back now.

"It stands for dead," he replies casually, as if they had just been talking about the weather.

Jim stopped walking for a minute and just stood there in shock, trying to process what Silver had just said. He was on a planet name 'dead.' That can't be good. "You didn't think of telling me this before!" he called out to his friend who just kept walking.

"Ye never asked!" Silver protested, not looking back. Jim sighed angrily before running (walking fast since his ankle still hurt) after the cyborg.

They walked through the dark forest, the only light came from the torches they held. Jim was at the back of the group, holding the map tightly in his hands and keeping it close to his chest. The young teenager tried to look over the group of people to try and see where they were, it was a shame that he was the shortest one here (except for Morph.) Jim sighed in annoyance, hating the face that he was too small.

Jim ran/walked fast to join Lance at the front, the young pirate just glanced at the teenager before looking ahead. Jim sighed, wondering what he could possibly say to a pirate who wanted to kill him. Besides all the things Lance did during the voyage, he really wasn't a bad guy. He did help Jim out a few times, he just seemed scared. But… Scared of what?

"So…" Jim stretched out the word, trying to break the awkward silence. Lance looked at him, clearly annoyed. "How are you?"

Lance rolled his eyes at the stupid question while Jim mentally smacked himself for asking that. They were going to get killed by pirates after this and Jim asks how he is. "You're an idiot," Lance stated, picking up his pace in hopes of losing the boy behind.

Jim tried his best to keep up with the young pirate, but it was not good for his sprained ankle. He flinched a bit at the pain, trying so hard not to let it show. "So… Why did you become a pirate?" Jim suddenly asks, his voice croaking a bit from the pain.

Lance cocked his head in Jim's direction, wanting him to shut up so badly. "It's none of your business," the young pirate replied, turning away.

"I want to know."

"Too bad!"

"Come on."

"No!"

"Geeezz… Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You're annoying!"

"I told you about my dad…"

Lance looked at Jim, slightly shock. "That's why you told me… You thought I would do the same," he said in disbelief.

Jim looked away, an obvious guilty look on his face. "I was just trying to help you…" he whispered, a touch of sadness in his voice. Lance could have sworn he sensed a hint of pity in the young teenager's voice, but chose to ignore it.

"I don't need your help…" with that said, Lance quickened his pace, leaving Jim staring after him, a daze look in his blue eyes.

Sighing, Jim began to slower his pace mostly because his ankle felt like it was on fire. The young teenager walked behind everyone else, a sad look on his face. He didn't know why he felt sorry for Lance, but he knew that he had to help that pirate out. "I just wish he would let me help him…" Jim whispered to himself, staring up at the pink-orange sky with the sun beginning to set.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Anyway, for now, please leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	27. Big Trouble

_**Big Trouble**_

**Here is another chapter. Sorry for the slow update. I've been busy and I also start school next week. My last year of school. I'm so nervous and excited at the same time.**

**Anyway. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>They all walked along the dirt path towards their destination. Jim strolls behind everyone else, deep in thought. He looks over at Morph in the glass jar, being held by a scary pirate. The poor shape shifter whimper in fear inside the cold jar, looking behind to give his master a sad look.<p>

Sighing, Jim turns his head away, unable to stand seeing his pet look so sad and unhappy. The young teenager kind of wished that he could just go home and that all of this was a dream. But sadly, it was all too real.

Jim was broken out of his thoughts by a small sound and pebbles jumping against the ground, It was then that the youth noticed the ground was shaking slightly. "Huh?" Jim mutters to himself, looking at the slightly shaky dirt.

Jim looks up at everyone in front of him, but they just continue walking, not noticing the ground was shaking. While they weren't looking, the teenager used his hands (which were still bind together) to slip the pocket knife out of his pants pocket, catching it before it hit the ground. He places the knife between each hands, slowly cutting away at the ropes. Once the ropes broke, he stretches out his arms, rubbing his sore wrists from the rope burns.

The young boy rests a hand on his forehead, feeling a head ache coming on. "It must just be my imagination," he convince himself.

Jim stops walking, looking up to make sure they didn't notice, but they just kept walking, oblivious to his presence. The youth went over to the lake, kneeing down beside it. He looks at his reflection, giving him a bit of a scare of what he saw. His face was covered in dirt, probably from the amount of time he fell over. He hair was a tangled mess and he had bugs under his eyes.

Jim cups his hands, scooping water up and splashing it into his face, trying to clean himself up a bit. The young teenager shakes his head, trying to get water away from his eyes since he didn't have a towel. Jim opens his eyes, droplets of water hang from the end of his long bangs, sparkling in the sun light. He smiles, glad that he could actually see his face again

The water starts to shake a bit, making Jim's reflection go all wabbly. He looks startles, wondering what it could be. Suddenly, the young teenager notices something flying above him in the water, but couldn't quite tell what it was. It was white and looks like it had wings, maybe it was a bird. Jim turns around, looking upwards to see this mysterious bird. His curious face was quickly replaced with fear once he saw just what it was.

Jim was right, it was a bird. A Hawk to be exact. A giant Hawk! The young teenager quickly stood up, running after everyone else. He pushs pass people, receiving a few glares before finally reaching Lance. "We gotta get out of here now!" Jim Announces in panick.

"Nice try, James. But I'm going to find this treasure and nothing you say is going to change that," Lance affirmed, not even bothering to look at Jim as he spoke.

Suddenly, they all heard a cry above them, it sounded like a bird. A huge shadow flew over them, covering the sun and bathing them in the darkness. They looked upwards to see a big bird flying in the sky, heading towards them.

"except for that..." Lance mutters under his breath, looking terrified at the bird

They all yells in fear, running towards the forest, getting there safely before the bird got them. In fear, one of the pirates drops the glass jar Morph was in and it shatters as soon as it hit the ground. The small shapeshifter looks around in fear, unsure on what to do. Spotting Jim standing beside Lance, the pink blob flew over to the boy, dashing into his pocket. The only thing that could be seen by a pink blur. With one pull of his hands, Silver broke his ropes. He ran over to Jim, snapping the young teenager out of his daze by picking him up bridal style and running towards the safety of the forest.

Silver gently place Jim down on a big enough rock for him to sit on, keeping a hand on the teenager's back in case he falls over. "Thanks," Jim saya, smiling.

"Ye welcome, lad. Can't let ya get hurt now, can I?" Silver states, returning the smile.

Jim saw the bird in the corner of his eye while he was smiling at Silver. The young teenager looks pass his friend and his smile quickly turns into a frown at what he saw. The giant white hawk was flying after Lance while the young pirate ran away, trying to escape the bird. Lance ran into a cave that was connected to a giant mountain. The bird lands by the cave, using its feet to try to catch the young pirate, but Lance just went deeper into the cave until his back was up against the wall.

A worry look appears on Jim's face, he stood up quickly, slightly wincing in pain because of his ankle. Losing his balance, the young teenager would have fallen flat on his face if Silver havn't had acted quickly and caught the boy against his flesh hand, keeping Jim close to his chest for support.

"We gotta help, Lance," Jim Announces, cocking his head around to face the pirates. They all look at the young teenager as if he had 2 heads. They gave each other nervous glances before looking back at Jim, shaking their heads in disagreement. They began protesting and making up excuses as to why they couldn't go out there.

"Are ye kiddin'. I don't wan' ta die!"

"Yeah, I'm good here"

"Our caption will be fine"

Jim glares at the pirate's selfishness. That was their caption out there, but they rather stay here and be safe then save Lance's life! They were not a good crew for that young pirate to have, he deserved better. Jim looks0 up at his friends, giving them a pleading look with his big blue eyes while Silver untied the ropes from their hands. "Are you guys with me?" Jim asks softly, almost dreading the answer.

They were his friends so they had to help Jim, they didn't want to see him get hurt. Well... Get hurt even worse than having a sprained ankle.

They exchanged thoughtful looks before looking back at JIm as if they had just read each others minds.

"I am very sorry, Jim. But this pirate put our lives in danger in the first place" Delbert apologize.

"I would never help a pirate!" Amelia protest, folding her arms across her chest.

"Lance scares me..." B.E.N whispers, hiding behind Amelia as if he expects Lance to show up and attack him.

"I don't like t'is pirate either. He tricked me and lied ta me," Silver states, giving Jim a guilty look.

Jim Looks sad at his friend, he gaze dropping on Silver. He at least expected the cyborg to be with him on this. After all, the old pirate did owe the teenager for putting him through all that pain and not believing him about Lance being a pirate. Jim drops his gaze to the ground, realizing they weren't gonna help him.

On cue, Morph flew out of Jim's pocket, joining the group. The pink blob lands on the teenager's shoulder, getting his attention. The young boy looks up at his pet, giving him a small smile. "Are you with me?" Jim asks hopefully. In reply, Morph does a small salute which the teenager took as a yes. "Let's go then," Jim states, smiling.

Jim runs off, Morph flying behind him. The boy quickly stops, standing beside a tree. At the sudden stop, his pet crashed into the back of his head. The pink blob shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness before shooting daggers at the back of the youth's head. Jim turns around, his eyes falling on Silver. The old cyborg returns the gaze, giving the boy a 'i'm sorry' look. Jim just continue to stare at his friend with a serious look. "I thought that you would at least help me... You do owe me after all..." Jim says coldly, giving him an icy stare before turning his back on them and running off, leaving Silver with his many thoughts. Jim's friends share guilty looks, turning their gaze back to watch what the kid was up too.

Jim stands behind a tree, making sure he was out of view from the bird, and looking around for a vine to use. "Where is a vine?" Jim mutters to himself, sighing. He suddenly felt a hard hand tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, a big smile went across Jim's face at what he saw.

Silver was standing there, holding a vine in his hands. "lookin' fer t'is?" it was more of a statement then a question, but Jim still nodded.

Jim took the vine from his friend, saying his gratitude. The young teenager's head suddenly snaps back up to look at the cyborg, a confuse look now on his face. "You came to help? But I thought you didn't like Lance," Jim questions.

Frowning, the old cyborg fold his arms across his chest. "I don't" Silver states. Suddenly, his smile reappeared, looking back at Jim with those usual kind eyes. "But I hate ye gettin' hurt even more." Jim returns the smile, glad his friend still cares for him even after he had acted like a brat on the ship.

Silver leans in closer to Jim as his head was beside the boy's ear. "So w'at's ye plan?" the cyborg whispers.

Jim smirks, proud of his plan as it went through his head, "Just follow my lead"

Silver reluctantly nods, a look of fear on his face as he notice the smirk on Jim's face. The cyborg wonders what his plan would be this time

Even though Jim's plans are usually great, they are also a bit dangerous and risky. Like back on Treasure Planet when they were trying to escape the exploding planet, Jim used his solar surfing skills to reach the portal and change it. It was a very good plan, but it almost got them all killed because the machine stopped working at the last-minute, causing the boy to fall through a crack, almost landing in the river of lava below.

It was lucky that Jim came through at the last-minute, pushing the end of the solar surfer against the wall to create a spark in the engine, or they would have all died on the exploding planet.

Silver shuddered, just thinking about it. Jim quickly snaps him out of it by lassoing the vine above his head like a cowboy. Once the vine formed a perfect and big enough circle in the sky, the boy flung it foreward as far as he could, holding onto the end.

The vine wraps around the hawk's neck just as Jim had planned. The young teenager pulls on the vine, making it tighten around the bird's neck so it didn't come undone.

The Hawk cries out in surprise, taking its eyes away from the cave and looking around for the person who threw the vine. Silver pulls Jim deeper behind the tree, trying not to be found out. The cyborg kept his flesh hand around the boy's shoulder, keeping him close to his chest. Jim gives Silver a quick glance before continuing looking at the bird.

The bird starts to struggle, using its feet to try to get the vine off. Jim's grip on the vine increases, his knuckles starts to turn white. He separates his feet, trying to get better balance incase he fell over. The bird flaps its wings, and took off into the sky, trying to get the vine off. Jim's feet flies off the ground, the wind around him making his clothes blow all around his body. Jim surely would have taken off into the sky after the bird if Silver hasn't had acted quickly and grabbed onto the back of Jim's shirt with his human hand.

The cyborg used his free hand to hold onto the tree, keeping a firm grip, making sure they both didn't go flying into the air. "I got ya, lad!" Silver exclaims, keeping a tight grip on the boy.

Silver's hands starts to lose his grip on Jim's shirt, even tightening his grasp didn't seem to work. The boy was still slipping through his fingers. With his usual quick thinking, Silver released his hold on the tree and used both hands to grasp Jim's legs. The cyborg Used both his legs, keeping them firmly on the ground, but the bird's pulling was causing him to slowly slid across the ground. He tried digging his feet into the dirt, but that didn't work either

Delbert gasps in fright at the event in front of him, watching as Jim hang from the vine while Silver got dragged against the dirt. "Oh no! If Jim gets hurt, Sarah will kill me!" Delbert yells, running over to the two, gripping onto Silver's waist, using all his might to keep them on the ground

Amelia face palms, embarrassed to look at the guys, making a fool out of themselves. "Oh brother..." Amelia mutters, not believing that she really hangs around them. Before she could talk herself out of it, she was already running over to the guys, grasping onto Delbert's waist

B.E.N looks around him, noticing no one was around him except for the pirates who were giving him dirty looks. The robot looks back at them in fear, turning his gaze back to the event with his friends. "Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm coming!" B.E.N exclaims, dashing over to join them and grabbing onto Amelia's waist

Amelia glares at B.E.N for touching her, but turns back to look at Jim, deciding the boy was more important right now then being professional.

Morph flies over and holds onto the back of Jim's shirt, trying to help out, but the pink blob wasn't doing that much.

"Okay. Maybe this wasn't my best idea!" Jim admits, holding onto the vine for dear life, his knuckles turning white.

Hearing the noise going on from outside, Lance peaks out of the cave. "What is going on out here?" he mutters to himself, spotting the little event going on between Jim and his friends.

Silver loses his grip on Jim's legs, falling backwards and crashing into the others behind him causing them all to fall to the ground and sending Jim flying through the air, landing on the birds back. Morph quickly flies into Jim's pocket, peaking his head out in fear. The teenager sat up, rubbing the back of his neck from the rough landing. He suddenly touchs something soft on the ground. Looking down, shock came over the boy's face when he realized he was on the Hawk's back

The bird's head went up in surprise, its eyes widening in surprise from the impact on its back. Turning it's head around, the hawk notice Jim on his back.

Jim looks nervously back at the bird, raising a shaky hand to give a small wave to the Hawk. "Hi," Jim greets the bird, giving it a nervous toothy smile.

The bird began flapping its wing, startling Jim who clings to the Hawk in fear, holding on for his life. The bird took off into the sky, flying all over the place, trying to shake the boy off its back. Jim tightens his grip, his knuckles turning white. He close his eyes tightly shut, trying not to look down at the ground as it got smaller and smaller.

Jim felt the wind push up against his body, blowing his hair back. The bird looks back at the scard teenager, an idea popping into its large head. The Hawk tip upside, flying. It's feet up in the air, tucked under his feathers.

Jim felt the blood rushing to his head, feeling gravity pulling his body downwards. His grip on the bird only increased, his knuckles turning even whiter that his skin might rip apart. Jim had the sudden urge to open his eyes, just to see what was going on. The moment he did it, he regretted it deeply.

Jim cocks his head around, looking at the ground below him, he was so far in the sky that everyone look as small as ants. All the colour drains from the teenager's face, suddenly feeling a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. While he was too busy looking at the ground and fearing for his life, his grip began to loosen.

Jim didn't even realize gravity was pulling him backwards towards the ground until it was much too late. The teenager reaches up to grab the feathers of the bird, but miss, causing him to fall towards the hard dirt. He lands hard on his right side, feeling the pain spread throughout his body. Closing his eyes tightly in pain, he brought his hand up to hold onto his side. "Owwwww," he mutters in agony.

Silver was about to run over to go see if Jim was alright, but stop when the Hawk lands on the ground a few feet in front of the young teenager. Startled, Jim looks up at the giant bird in front of him, fear obvious on his face. He tries to get up, but winces from the sting on his side.

Jim watches as the bird scratches the ground with its feet, getting ready to tackle the helpless boy. The teenager quickly put an arm over his face, trying to protect himself.

"Jimbo!" Silver calls out, beginning to run over to help, but was stop by the last person who would stop him. It was Amelia.

"Mister Hawkins will be fine," she assures him, looking back at Lance who was peaking his head out of the cave, looking worried at Jim.

Lance quickly sneaks out of the cave and headed for the forest, but he suddenly came to a stop. Turning around, the young pirate looks at Jim's face, fear shinning in the boy's eyes.

Lance's face softens; he had never seen Jim looking so scared before except for that night when Jim had told him about his father leaving. Shaking his head quickly, Lance slaps himself on the cheek for being worried about this boy. "What am I doing?" he asks himself. With one last glance at Jim, he turns his back on him, beginning to walk away.

Lance suddenly stops, seeing a pink blur fly into his vision. Blinking a few times, the young pirate realizes it was just Morph; Jim's pet. The small shape shifter floats around his head, looking fearfully. "I know what you're thinking and I am not going to help that kid," Lance states, glaring at Morph.

Morph whimper, turning himself into a small version of Jim, showing off his fearful looking eyes. Lance looks at the small version of Jim, the fear in his blue eyes. Groaning, Lance turns around to face Jim, not believing he was going to do this.

Jim was still cuddled up in the same position, waiting for the impact. The bird begins walking towards him, raising its beak high into the sky, getting ready to strike.

Sighing, Lance takes his gun out of his belt, holding it close to him. "I know that I'm gonna regret this," He mutters to himself, rolling his eyes.

The bird rose to its feet, bringing it down on Jim. Suddenly a laser shot pass the hawk, almost hitting its head. Startled, the bird cried out in fright, looking up to see who had fired it. Standing there was Lance, holding up his smoking gun, anger on his face.

Hearing the fire of the laser, Jim lifts his head out of his hands to see what was going on. He spots Lance holding the gun, a smile broke out on the teenager's face.

"Leave the boy alone," Lance orders, lowering his gun.

The bird walks towards Lance, standing nice and tall. The young pirate's reflection shone in the hawk's golden eyes. Lance picks up the first thing he saw, which just happens to be a stick, and threw it into the forest, "Fetch"

The bird flew after it, thinking it was a weapon. Once the bird was out of sight, Lance rushes over to Jim, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind a tree. Once they were safe, Jim collapses onto the ground, holding his side in pain. His eyes closed tightly shut. Lance knees down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lance looks at the boy with a worried face. "You okay?" he asks, shocking Jim.

Surprised, Jim looks up at Lance, giving him a weak smile and a small nod, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good," Lance replies, sighing in relief. As fast as lighting, the young pirates expression changes into anger, he glares hard at Jim. "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" Lance yells, forgetting that they were hiding.

Jim looks a bit taken back by Lance's sudden outburst. Blinking a few times in confusion, a smile suddenly appears on his face.

Lance's angry face was replace with confusion, wondering why this kid was smiling at a time like this. "What?" he asks angrily.

"Thank you..." Jim whispers.

Lance looks quite surprise, his face turns red in embarrassment and he looks away, pretending he had not been worried about Jim. "Whatever... It was only fair that I help you since you helped me. Anyway, what's the plan?" he asks, changing the subject

Jim's face fell, realizing they were still in a bad situation. There was a deadly bird out there. Since Lance had fired a gun at the hawk, making him lose his dinner, he's gonna be madder than ever. "Well... I..." Jim ponders, putting a thoughtful hand to his chin.

The ground began violently shaking, causing Jim and Lance to fall over, trying to make as less noise as possible. Jim's friends quickly retreated back to their hiding spot, going unnoticed by the large bird.

Jim leans closer to Lance, trying not to talk so loud in case the bird heard them. "The only thing we can do is try to trap the bird in one place or..." Jim began, but pauses when the bird came over to the tree they were hiding behind, hearing their voices. They both went closer to the tree, trying to stay as still as a rock. Their breaths caught in their throat, watching the bird sniff around. Once the hawk was sure they weren't there he went to search another part of the forest.

Jim and Lance both let out the big gasps of breaths that they were holding in. Lance looks at Jim. "Or?" he push, out of breath.

"Or we could try to get this bird to leave," Jim finishes, almost at a loss of breath.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

Jim ponders for a moment, looking around at his surrounding for something to use. Seeing a few vines hanging from the trees, Jim snaps his fingers as an idea hit him. "I got it!" he exclaims a bit too loudly.

"Great. So what's the plan?" Lance asks.

Jim leans closer to Lance, whispering his plan into his ear, the young pirate smiles as he listens to the boy's plan. Once he was finished, Lance moves away, nodding his head in agreement, "I love it! Just tell me what to do." Jim nods in reply, smiling

The bird is over by the trees Jim's friends and Lance's crew are in. They all try to stay as still as possible, huddling together.

Lance sneaks out from behind a tree, spoting the bird. He looks up at Jim in the tree, waiting for his approval. Jim nods, giving him thumbs up.

Lance shares a nod, turning back to the bird, he clears his throat before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Over here," the young pirate shouts as loud as he could manage. Startles, the bird turns its head around, seeing Lance standing there. The young pirates reflection reflecting in its golden eyes. "Looking for me?" he provokes.

The bird lets out a high pitch shrill, flapping its wind and diving into the sky towards the spot Lance is standing. "Time to go," he mutters to himself, retreating into the forest. The bird flies above the trees, keeping an eye on Lance. The young pirate continues to run, wasting no time in getting away from the hawk.

Jim sits in a tree, holding vines in his hands. He had a faraway look in his eyes, gazing at the clear blue sky. Lance runs pass the tree. "Now!" he shouts at Jim, interrupting him from his thought.

"What?" Jim questions, looking up to see the bird heading for them at full speed. "Right..." he mutters, standing up on the branch. Ignoring the pain shooting through his body, he throws the vine into the air, catching the bird around the neck as it flies pass.

Lance stops running, smirking at the bird as it tries to attacking him. "Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" the young pirate states, sticking his tongue out. The hawk tries to get Lance, only to be jerk back by the strong vine. Jim holds onto the tree as tight as he can with his spare hand. Lance sneaks pass the bird while it is occupied with getting the vine off. He stands at a tree on the opposite side of Jim.

"Catch!" Jim orders, throwing a vine at Lance that he caught. Lance throws the vine at the bird, and it wraps around its neck. They both tie the end of their vines to the tree beside them. Jim slowly climbs off the tree, trying not to hurt his already sore body. He walks over and stands next to Lance

They both share a smirk. "Ready?" Jim asks

Lance nods. "Ready as I'll ever be," he replies

They both look back at the bird. "Hey! We're over here!" they call out, waving their hands in the air.

The bird's head shoots up, hearing their voices. It turns around, the hawk's eyes landing on the two teenage boys. The bird looks angry, beginning to head over to them, trying to attack them. Jim and Lance took a few steps back, avoiding the bird.

"Three," Jim counts, smirking

"Two," Lance joins in, smirking as well.

"One!" they both says together

The bird was only a few centimetres away from them, flapping it's wings at full speed. It opens it mouth to snaps at them, but was jerks back. Turning around, the hawk notices the vine. Fear shone in the bird's eyes, realizing what was coming. The vines began pulling the hawk backwards, it tries to break free, but the pull was too strong. The vines pull backwards, sending the bird flying through the sky.

Jim and Lance high fives each other. "Yeah! We did it!" they both says simultaneously. Realizing what they were doing, they turn away from each other, pretending that never happened.

Lance clears his throat, breaking the awkward moment between the two. Jim jerks his head towards him, looking confuse. "Um... Thanks... For you know... Helping me," Lance says, looking embarrassed.

Jim face broke out into a smile. "No problem," he replies. They both share a smile enjoying the moment. It was soon broken by cheering. They jerk their heads towards the noise to see their friends/crew running towards them

"That was amazing, Jimmy!" B.E.N exclaims hugging him, Jim just shifts awkwardly not enjoying it.

"You always end up saving the day, Jim," Delbert states, pushing B.E.N off Jim. The teenager smiles gratefully up at the doc.

"Hmmmmm... I think I made the right decision getting you into the academy," Amelia points out, nodding politely at Jim. The boy scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Morph cuddles up against Jim's cheek, glad that his master was alright

"Ye never cease ta amaze me, Jimbo," Silver states, chukling at Jim as he rests his human hands on the boy's shoulder

Without replying, Jim merely smiles at them. He suddenly turns around to look at Lance.

"Are you ok, caption?"

"We were worried about ya."

"We tried everythin' to help ya."

His crew says, acting as if they were worried instead of hiding. Lance raises his hand, silencing them all. "I'm fine, I'm a pirate and I didn't need ya help anyway!" Lance states coldly. They all look down at the ground, guilty.

Lance rolls his eyes at them. Suddenly, he notices the Jim looking at him. He looks up at the boy, giving him a confuse look. Jim smiles in return, making Lance smile back without realizing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jim and Lance are starting to become friends. I can't believe this story is almost over. I had so much fun writing it.<strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	28. The Treasure

_**The Treasure**_

**I haven't updated this story in mouths! I just have been having a bit of writers block, but I was able to overcome it and wrote up another chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>After walking for what seemed like miles, the glow from the map finally came to a dead-end, revealing a giant, golden temple. It had about a hundred steps, leading up to their destination. This Temple must have been here for thousands of years, it was completely covered in vines yet it still shined like the morning sun, setting off a bright glow. The black light returned to the map, letting them know this was the place they needed to be.<p>

"I guess this is the place," Jim Announced, sitting high on Silver's shoulders, getting the best view.

After the bird attack, they went off to find the treasure, but Jim only slowed them down because of his sore body and sprained ankle. The pirates made a lot of suggestions like to 'leave him behind' or 'kill him so they didn't have to worry about Jim anymore.' After endless complaints from the crew, Silver had decided to carry the boy. Even though Jim protested at first, he gave in, and let himself be carried by the cyborg.

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Lance ordered, beginning to walk up the stairs, not bothering to check if they were following or not. Jim and Silver exchanged annoyed glances before heaving a sigh, hating being told what to do by a kid pirate. After a few moments, everyone began following Lance up the stairs.

After a while, they finally made it up the stairs, huffing and puffing. Some of them even collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion. "Come on! Get up! We don't even have the treasure yet and you guys are already taking breaks,"

They reach the Temple, staring up at the huge golden doors in front of them, Lance attempted to push it open but it just wouldn't budge. It was as if the doors were sealed shut so no one could get in.

"Now what?" Lance asked impatiently, turning around to shoot Jim an annoyed look, raising a curious eyebrow.

Jim frowned, putting a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Hmmmm... Maybe there is something we have to push in... Or maybe the map is the key," Jim pondered mostly to himself. Silver gently reached up and grabbed the boy, placing him back on his feet, but keeping a firm hand on his small shoulder. Jim was too deep in thought to notice.

"Ah... Yes... It reminds me back on Treasure Planet. It turned out the map was the key," Delbert stated, remembering the times on Treasure Planet. A silly smile appeared on his face, thinking back to that time.

Amelia glanced at Delbert, rolling her eyes at him. Clearing her throat, she turned to Jim, giving him a stern look. "This is probably very different from the Treasure Planet map though," she pointed out.

Jim smiled back, nodding his head in agreement. "Don't worry, I got it covered," he said. Amelia rolled her eyes as the teenage boy proudly walked past her. He gazed up at the tall Temple, a dazed look in his blue eyes. The tall building shined in the sun light.

"Well... What are you waiting for? Do something!" Lance called out to him, getting impatient.

Jim gave Lance an annoyed glance before continuing his observation of the Temple. "The Treasure Planet map was a key that lead to the portal... Maybe this map is the same..." His eyes shifted around the wall, looking for something to push the triangle map into. But nothing caught his eyes.

"Oh, just give it to me and I'll do it." Lance snatched the map from Jim's hands, pushing him aside. The teenage boy fell to the side, pulling down a torch holder. They all watched in surprise as the door to the Temple opened up, revealing a flight of stairs that lead into darkness. "Wow..." Silver helped Jim up, putting an arm around his shoulder to support the injured boy. "Oy, James!" Lance called out to the slightly dizzy boy causing both of them to look up. "You can go first," he said with a smirk, gesturing to the door.

Silver glared at Lance. "Now hold on just a minute-" the former pirate began to say, stopping in mid-sentence when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes shifted from Lance to the small boy in his arms. His eyes met those familiar blue ones.

Jim smiled, straightening himself up. "It's fine. I don't mind checking it out. Besides, I was the first one that went through the portal on Treasure planet." He gave his old friend a wink, smiling up at him. Silver reluctantly returned to smile, chuckling at the young boy's braveness. He released Jim from his grip, watching as he limped over to where Lance stood, a look of concern in his real and cyborg eyes.

Jim used Lance's shoulders for support, letting out an exhausted puff of air. The young pirate's eyes filled with concern, but as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, turning solid once again. "Alright. Um... Good luck," Lance commented, looking away to hide the worried look in his eyes.

Jim just nodded in reply, a small smile playing on his lips. He gently heaved himself up from Lance's shoulders, falling against the wall. He used it for support as he made his way down the stairs. His boots echoed across the Temple with every step he took. Morph flew out of Jim's pocket, changing into a flashlight to brighten the path for his master. Jim gave his pet a grateful smile before returning to his long stare down the darkness.

Not looking where he was going, Jim slipped on something round. He surely would had fallen down the flight of stairs and fell flat on his face if he hasn't had thought fast and grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be a vine hanging from the ceiling. Jim didn't have a very good landing though, he fell flat on his butt with a loud thud. "Oww..." he groaned, rubbing his bruised behind. He heaved himself off the ground, using the wall for support.

It took a while with his sprained ankle and injured body, but he was finally able to make it to the bottom of the stairs. As soon as his feet touched the solid ground, he collapsed onto the last step, leaning against the wall in exhaustion. "It's safe. You can come down!" Jim called up to the others, letting the echo carry his voice to the entrance. In a spit second, the others were already coming around the corner of the spiral stairs. Lance instantly ran pass Jim, leaving a trail of dust where he had stood just moments before. Silver, on the other hand, helped the young lad get to his feet, supporting him.

"What is this!? There is nothing even in here!" Lance exclaimed, turning around to give Jim a questioning look. The boy merely shrugged, also looking dumb founded at the wall which was covered in some sort of ancient writing. Lance was not satisfied by the boy's answer, he made a move for his sword, holding to up to Jim in a threatening way. "Find me the treasure or I'll slice your throat!"

Jim looked scared at Lance for the first time since they've met. Managing a loud gulp, the boy stepped forward, passing the younger pirate whose eyes were glued to the back of Jim. The young boy stopped once he had gotten close enough to see the writing, staring up at it as if it would just reveal it self. "It's in some sort of ancient code," Jim explained, tracing a finger along the strange letters.

"Yeah. I can see that. What does it say?" Lance folded his arms across his chest, starting to get impatient.

Beside the situation he was in, Jim managed a quick roll of the eyes. "I don't know," he admitted, squinting to see it more clearly under all the dust that had obviously been building up down here for thousand of years. "I learnt about ancient writing at the Academy."

"Then read it you moron!"

Jim ignored the insult and focused his eyes on the letters above him. He raised a hand, clearing off some of the dust. Bad idea, it just made everybody start having a coughing fit, breathing in the old dust. Waving his hand in front of his face to blow the dust away, Jim looked back at the now cleared writing, having a better view. "Let's see... Um... Get your treasure within sight. Search around me with all your might. Be careful, your treasure will only avoid detection. When you take more than two steps in any direction." He ran his finger along each line as he read, a confused look appearing on his face when he was done. He was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one that seemed dumb sounded by the clue.

"Okay. What does that even mean," Lance was the first to ask, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the air.

Jim shrugged in reply, turning back around to read over the clue. "Get your treasure in sight... Search around me with all your might..." he repeated to himself, a thoughtful look in those blue eyes of his when he had a plan. "Quick, tell me what your favourite things are." He whipped around, pointing a finger at the confused people behind him.

"That is simple. My favourite thing is my ship, the R.L.S. Legacy!" Amelia exclaimed, smiling proudly until she saw the hurt look on Delbert's face. Clearing her throat, she added, "I mean, Delbert is. I love you." She gave him a guilty smile.

Delbert cleared his throat, turning back to Jim. "Mine is Amelia." He grabbed her hand, them both staring lovingly into each others eyes. Jim almost threw up at the romantic event in front of him.

"Oh, oh! My favourite thing is my best buddy, Jimmy!" B.E.N exclaimed, about to run over and hug Jim, but Silver stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I wouldn't consider my thing, my favourite," Silver admitted, trying to hold B.E.N back from tackling Jim into a deadly hug. The cyborg noticed the hurt look on Jim's face, those blue eyes shinning with disappointment. Smiling, Silver added, "I would consider 'him' my treasure." He winked at the boy, seeing his youthful face beaming with happiness, those blue orbs sparkling with delight. Everybody was too busy with discussing their favourite things that they did not notice the envious look Lance gave Jim, although the young lad seemed to not had noticed the stare.

_'Silver seems to care a lot about Jim, more than I had realized. The two of them share a special bond, something that I could never break no matter how hard I try. I wish I had a friend like that. It's no wonder Jim likes that old pirate, he is really nice and he treats that kid as if he were his own son. Why couldn't I had met somebody like that...?' _Lance thought to himself, frowning.

"What about you, Lance?" a voice suddenly asked, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. The younger pirate blinked a few times, clearing his head before looking up towards the voice. He saw Jim's blue eyes staring back at him, even though he was in a bad situation with pirates, the kid still managed a small smile.

Lance shot his gaze to the ground, unable to stand that hopeful look he saw in those blue orbs. The younger pirate had to think about this for a while. What did he care about more than anything else? That was easy, it was treasure. But something didn't feel right about that answer and Lance knew it, it felt like the wrong answer even though it was just considered what Lance liked more than anything. "I... Treasure..." he answered in a simply one worded answer, shifting his green eyes up to meet those familiar blue ones.

Jim seemed a little saddened by the answer, but managed a weak nod. "Right... Of course..." Jim averted his eyes to the rest of the group, ignoring Lance's presence completely. It wasn't that Jim was angry with the answer, he just thought the young pirate cared about more things than just the treasure. It was the reason he shot Lance a smile and awaited the answer. But he should had known, this guy was a pirate after all. Jim just thought he was different, like Silver was. "Be careful, your treasure will only avoid detection. When you take more than two steps in any direction." Jim raised a thoughtful finger to his lips as he repeated those words. "If I take two more steps, maybe it will lead us to where the switch is."

Jim took two random steps in each direction but it didn't get him anywhere helpful. Heaving a sigh, he looked back up to re-read the clue again. Letting out a frustrated growl, Lance trudged over to Jim, pushing him to the side despite the boy's injury. "Let me do it!" Luckily for Jim, his arm got his on a torch, saving him from landing on the hard concrete. He tried to untangle himself from his place, but the sleeve of his shirt was stuck to a nail. The torch was suddenly pulled down as Jim struggled against the wall. The Temple suddenly began to violently shake, bits of rocks falling from the ceiling and smashing against the ground with a loud bang.

Everyone got onto the floor, putting their arms over their heads to protect themselves from the falling rocks. Delbert put a protective arm around Amelia. B.E.N, not knowing who else to hold onto, hugged Morph very tightly. The pink blob's eyes popped out of his head and his colour changed from pink to purple.

Silver rushed over to where Jim stood, who had his arms covering his head as he tried his best to protect himself without having to move. The cyborg put a protective arm around Jim, shielding the boy from harm with his body.

Suddenly the world around them stopped, the earth quake from seconds before had stopped. It was all quiet, no rocks fell anymore. One by one they all opened up their eyes, looking around at their surroundings. Large rocks were lying around and there were cracks in the walls. In front of Lance was huge gape between the rocks, it looked like a door leading into the darkness. Silver had managed to get Jim's shirt untangled from the torch, leading the boy over to where the younger pirate stood, staring off into the darkness, a faraway look in his green eyes. It wasn't long until everyone else had snapped out of their frightened states, coming over to the three to see what all the commotion was all about. For some odd reason, they all shared the same dazed look, just standing there and staring off into the darkness as if it was consuming the life out of them.

Clearing his throat to break the awkward silence, Jim spoked up, "Maybe this is the path way which leads us to the treasure." he exchanged a knowing glance with Silver, both sharing the same thought.

Without any warning, Lance began walking through the rocky doorway, letting the darkness consume his body. It was as if he was in a trance, oblivious to his surroundings. His feet trudged along the ground, echoing through the tunnel. Jim, his friends and the pirates all shared frightened and confused glances. As if reading each others mind, they each walked into the darkness, side by side. Morph instantly flew into Jim's pocket as soon as he heard a tiny noise which was just one of the pirates stepping on a stick. Even though he was still in a rough situation, Jim couldn't help the laugh that automatically erupted from his mouth.

They continued walking down the narrow pathway until the darkness had consumed them, making it hard to see a single thing, even themselves. Jim felt something brush against his arm, sending a shiver up his spine, trying his best not to yell out in surprise. He did, however, grab onto the closest thing he could touch, which just so happened to be the tail of Silver's coat. The cyborg glanced behind him, using his cyborg eye to see in the dark. Realizing it was only Jim, he continued his gaze in front of him, a determined look on his mismatched eyes.

After walking for what felt like hours, they finally made it to where Lance stood, the light shinning down on them. The younger pirate still had that same dazed look in his eyes, staring off into the distance, not noticing their presense at all. Jim, his friends and the pirates followed his gaze, shock expressions appearing on each of their faces. Their eyes sparkled in wonder and excitement at what they saw in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more, but I decided to leave it here, it gives me something to update before I get consumed with writers block again. I can't believe this story is almost over! I think I'll have two or maybe three more chapters to go. Even though I know this wasn't my best story, considering it was my <strong>_**first**_** Treasure Planet story, I still had fun writing it. I'm gonna be sad when it ends.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm always looking for new ways to improe my writing so tell me your honest opinion.**


	29. Mountains Of Gold

_**Mountains Of Gold**_

**Wow! I haven't updated this story for a while now, guess I'm kind of losing motivation for it. Since it was my very first Treasure Planet story, it isn't very good at all. I also know that it does tend to follow the Treasure Planet storyline, that was mostly because I didn't have any good ideas when I started. I am just trying to get this story out of the way and focus on my others. **

* * *

><p>Mountains of treasure, all right in front of their very eyes. It was similar to Treasure Planet except their was not as much treasure here. Lance, forgetting about his prisoners, stepped forward. His eyes scanned the riches in front of him, a special glint coming from the shiny gold, reflecting in his dark green eyes. It was as if he was in a trance, his feet taking him over to the pile of glowing jewels, dropping to his knees beside it. "I found it... " A smile emerged onto his thin lips, running his fingers along the smooth coins, feeling the sharp edges run pass his palm. He cocked his head over his shoulders, glancing at his stunned crew, their eyes focusing on the treasure that surrounded them as if they thought it was all just a dream. "Boys! We finally got what we came for!" Lance announced, giving them a wink.<p>

Without a second thought, the pirates charged forward, grabbing whatever they could get their hands on, stuffing pile of golds into their pockets. While they were busy, Silver took this opportunity to think of an escape. He lightly nudged Jim in the arm who was too busy looking at the mountains of golds, reminding him a lot of Treasure planet, the treasure they never did get a piece of except for the gold coins Silver had given Jim to rebuild his Mother's Inn. The young teenager looked at his friend, quite startled by the sudden touch. "I say we get out o' 'ere while t'eir busy."

Amelia, who still despised the former pirate, nodded her head in agreement, regaining her posture even though they were surrounded by thousands of tiny gold coins and jewels, things people could only wish for. She didn't even give it one glance as if it was a pile of dirty laundry. Did she even get to see the treasure on Treasure Planet? She must be good at controlling her emotions, anybody else would flip out and grab as much as they could possibly carry. "That would be a good idea. They seem to be... distracted..." She sneered at the pirates that had planned the mutiny on her ship, purposely shooting Silver a brief glare.

Silver just gave her a confused look, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he began to catch on. Even in the situation they were in, Jim managed a light laugh at the cyborg's expression, muffled between his hand. "Alright. Anyway, let's get moving," Silver said, changing the subject, knowing full well he was to blame for hiring the crew. Before he even finished that sentence, he was already pushing them towards the entrance, grabbing Jim by the arm and pulling him behind.

Jim didn't even have time to react before being dragged away by the cyborg's strong metal grip, wrapping tightly around his thin wrist. The young boy cocked his head behind him, his eyes immediately landing on Lance. The young pirate browsed through thousand of the tiny gold coins, picking up a red jewel he found from beside him, cleaning it with his sleeves. Even though this boy had done so much to hurt Jim, it wasn't right to just leave someone as young as him strandard here. He couldn't help the frown that spread across his lips. In a swift movement, Jim had yanked his arm out of Silver's clutches, his gaze instantly falling to the ground.

He could feel the stares on him, automatically closing his blue eyes, allowing the sadness to consume him. "W'at's th' matter, boyo? Somet'ing in yer eyes?" Silver finally spoke up, placing his organic hand on Jim's shoulder, his eyes full of concern. By now, the rest had stopped walking and was now watching the pair. B.E.N was confused, Delbert was worried and Amelia... She was... Serious... Her arms behind her back and her figure standing as straight as a pole, keeping her officer posture.

"No, it's nothing like that..." Jim's eyes opened up, trailing up until meeting those familiar mismatched eyes who returned the gaze, a frown forming on his lips. "Even though I know Lance planned the mutiny and everything... He isn't a bad guy... Trust me... I can tell... He... Kind of reminds me of myself..." Jim shrugged unsurely.

"I see... Well... I t'ink we s'ould..." Before Silver even had time to finish that sentence, the ground began violently shaking. It was a struggle for everyone to keep their balance, most of them went low or held onto something. Unprepared for the sudden Earth quake, Jim toppled forward, accidentally knocking Silver down with him. Fortunately, the young teenager's fall was broken by the cyborg's large belly, earning a comfortable landing.

Fortunately for everyone else, they had managed to grip onto something, keeping their balance. "What's going on?" Jim said to no one in particular, pushing himself into a sitting position off of Silver.

"Same t'ing t'at happened before?" Silver guessed, shrugging.

"I think it would be best to get out of here," Amelia suggested, shifting her cat eyes to the crumpling concrete ceiling, her ears folding backwards.

"What about Lance?" Jim spoke up, allowing Silver to drag him to his feet by the arm, feeling the cold metal against his skin, giving him a slight chill. "We can't just leave him here! He is only young!"

"Ye didn't even like Lance." Silver pointed out.

"I know... But... I changed my opinion of him." Jim's gaze fell to the ground.

The crashing sound interrupted the moment, they all whipped around to see a giant rock that obviously had fallen from the ceiling. They exchanged concerned looks, even Amelia seemed a little started by the sudden sound. "I t'ink we s'ould get goin'" Silver grabbed Jim by the arm, attempting to pull him away only to have the boy yank it out of his grip, staring daggers up at his older friend.

"Not without Lance." Before they even had time to react, Jim ran off into the distance, disappear behind the mountains of treasure. Jim could hear them calling his name, their voices filled with worry but he never looked back, keeping his firm gaze focused in front of him. He was determined to find Lance, even though that boy did cause trouble for him and his friends, he still couldn't just leave the young pirate behind.

Jim ran right pass Lance who was sitting a few metres away, frantically stashing coins into his pockets, his eyes stayed trained on the gold as if he was in a trance. Realizing his mistake, Jim retraced his step, spotting the young pirate on the floor, his back turned to him. "Lance!" At the yell out his name, Lance reluctantly cocked his head over his shoulder, his bloodshot eyes meeting those familiar blue orbs. It looked as if the young pirate had been up all night. His green eyes were all watery, feeling the burning sensation in them, pretending not to feel the pain but his constant flinching gave it away. "A-Are you okay?" Jim's face was full of concern, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, something he had never done before.

Lance only swatted the hand away, glaring at Jim who returned the gaze with a confused look. "I'm fine," he said, forcing his gaze to the ground.

"We gotta go. This whole place to going to collapse." Jim gestured to the golden Temple that they were in, rocks falling from the ceiling and cracks splitting around the place, it was a struggle not to fall in. "Come on." Without giving him time to answer, Jim swiftly grabbed Lance by the arm, attempting to pull him away.

This, however, only resulted in Lance roughly pulling his arm back, refusing to get off the ground. Jim gave him a questioning look, a little startled by his reaction. "No! I am not leaving here without my treasure!" Lance went back to piling the gold into his bag, moving at a quicker speed than before.

"Lance..." Jim said softly, reaching out a hand to land on his back.

"I will make him proud and that is a promise!" That made Jim pull away real quick. He watched for a few moments as Lance continued filling up his back pack, his hands moving at lightning speed. Huffing out of the corner of his mouth, he deciding to walk around Lance and sit in front of him. Lance was oblivious to Jim's presence.

"What will staying here do? You won't make anyone proud by dying. You've got your whole life ahead of you, don't throw it all around." Lance's fingers instantly stopped moving as Jim's words went through his mind, the coins slipping out of his hands, rejoining the rest of the gold. Realizing his speech was working, Jim continued, "I know we're not the best of friends, but I can't just sit back and watch you die. If... If you really want to make someone proud, start by taking my hand so we can leave... Together..." Jim held out his hand before Lance. The young pirate stared at the palm, his eyes full of confusion. His fingers began shaking slightly, gripping the coins at his side, feeling the rough edges between his fingers. He clenched his teeth, obviously trying his best not to tear up. Without any further thought, he placed his hand into Jim's.

Jim beamed up at him, allowing a light laugh. They both stood up, hand in hand. "Let's go," Jim said with a smile.

Before Lance realized what he was doing, he returned the smile, nodding. "Right..."

They didn't get very far before Jim's ankle began acting up again, having forgot all about it because of his worries for Lance. The young pirate kneeled down at his new friend's side, keeping a firm hand on his small back. "You okay? Do you think you can walk?"

Jim was able to shake his head, tightly squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned over in pain. Fortunately, Silver had come running over to the two teenage boys, kneeling beside Jim. "W'at's goin' on 'ere?" Silver sounded more angry than concern, he was probably just worried.

"Jim's ankle is hurting I think," Lance explained. If Jim wasn't in so much pain, he might've pointed out that Lance had just called him by his nickname.

Before Jim even had time to blink, Silver was already holding him bridal style in his large arms. "I t'ink we s'ould get out of 'ere before we become part of th' ground," Silver pointed out, cradling the injured Jim in his arms, feeling the boy's shaking body against his own. The two of them made a run for it, dodging rocks and avoiding cracks in the ground, it was like a obsicle corse, only worse. Jim held tightly to Silver's shirt, not daring to look up at the scenery in front of them. The solid door that was a few miles away was already beginning to close, they quicken their pace, their feet starting to ache against the hard dirt ground.

Lance was the first to make it, attempting to hold open the door for Jim and Silver. The cyborg did end up making it in time, just a few seconds after him but it was impossible for Jim and Silver to both go under at the same time. "Take, Jimbo." Silver gently gave the young boy to Lance, allowing the young pirate to support Jim with his free hand. The old cyborg slid under the door, just in time before Lance's grip slipped, letting the door shut behind them with a loud bang, feeling the room they were in slightly shake. It was quiet around them, the three exchanging worried looks. Suddenly a whole load of crashing and thudding could be heard from the closed door, making the three of them jump at least five feet in the air. They shared sheepish smiles, leaving the way they had came in.

"Ye sure ye okay, laddy. I could always carry ya," Silver said in a worried father tone as they descended from the golden stairs.

"I'm fine, Silver. I swear you worry more than my Mum does and you saw the way she babies me." Jim chuckled at his friend's fatherly nature, his arm around Lance for support as he limped along.

Lance, however, stayed quiet as the two friends talked, only managing a few glances at Jim, his face emotionless. It was amazing how they acted as if nothing had happened just moments ago when they were close to death. He just couldn't believe their positive attitude, they were really close after all, seeming to always be laughing when they were together. It must be nice having a friend like that.

* * *

><p><strong>I could've written more, but I just wanted to finish this chapter so I could at least upload something so everyone knows I'm not dead, just been busy. Hope you like this chapter. I am almost finished, thank goodness!<strong>


	30. Voyage Coming To An End

_**Voyage Coming To An End**_

**I spent my last few days reading Treasure Planet stories to inspire myself after I had lost all my stories on my hard drive. I never get tired of re-reading the Silver and Jim father/son relationship type stories. It really warms my heart. While reading one of them, I was kind of wishing I had someone like Silver to care for me like that. Now don't get me wrong, I got a wonderful family and amazing friends that love and care for me, but I can't talk to them about things that are bothering me because they just don't understand. The only people that had ever gave me encouraging words are the people that reviews my stories, not that I don't appreciate it.**

**I think that is enough of my rant, I don't want to bore anyone with all my thoughts. Just like my faithful readers to know what I'm thinking so they can guess what kind of person I am.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When the three finally made it to the ship that was parked in a deserted area, they were so utterly exhausted, barely able to stand on their own two feet. Amelia wasted no time in scolding Lance for his actions, her piercing gaze striking the young pirate. He hung his head, guilt consuming his heart, regretting what he did and knowing he had to pay the price. The Captain was going to lock him in the brig with what was left of his crew, but Jim cut in and made up an excuse as to why Lance should stay above deck. He said he would keep an eye him, giving Amelia his best pleading look.<p>

She was reluctant at first but gave in and allowed Jim to look after Lance. She walked away without another word, retreating back to her stateroom for the night, getting her well deserved rest. Jim and Lance exchanged sad glances, heaving a sigh because they knew what would happen tomorrow.

After saying a quick goodnight to Silver, Jim disappeared into the crews sleeping room which for tonight was just Jim and Lance's sleeping room. The poor young teenager was so tired after the long day he has had that he completely forgot he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the young pirate, allowing himself to drift off to sleep on the rough hammock, his pet at his side. Lance layed awake on his own hammock that was opposite of Jim's, gazing up at the plain white ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

He waited...

And waited...

And waited some more...

He couldn't stop worrying about what was going to happen tomorrow, suddenly feeling wide awake than when he had reached the ship. He could hear Jim's soft breathing as he slept peacefully. Lance cocked his head to the side, staring at the boy's sleeping figure. Him and Morph looked so happy when they were with each other, it was like they forgot of the events that took place during this voyage. That kid sure was strong, they really did have more in common than he thought.

It was then that Lance realized everyone on the ship was asleep, they were all too tired to even bother to keep watch. Why should he continue to stay on this ship when there was a possibility that he would die tomorrow. As that thought invaded his mind, he bolted up in his hammock, frantically scanning the dark room, his gaze falling on Jim's sleeping figure. Lance leaped out of bed, strolling over to the sleeping boy, gazing at his peaceful face. His chest rising and falling with every breath he took, holding Morph closer to his chest.

Lance reached one hand forward lightly touching Jim's arm. The light from the candle flickered in his eyes, bathing his face in the warm glow. He frowned, shutting his eyes for a brief second as he collected his thoughts. When he opened them again, Jim's smiling face came into view as he continued sleeping. That small smile gave him a hint of pleasure. "Bye, Jim. I'll never forget you. You were the first one that saw the good in me... I'll miss you..." Without a second thought, Lance turned his back and ascended towards the steps. He gave Jim one last glance before proceeding to walk up the stairs towards the deck.

Down in the Hangar Bay, Lance attempted to untie one of the long boats as quick as he could, getting the rope tangled up in his fingers. Just when he had untied it, a pink blur came into his line of vision. Startled, Lance lets out a yell, toppling backwards onto his behind. He stared up at the creature, his face dropping upon realizing it was just Jim's annoying pet; Morph. The pink blob swayed up and down, the usual smile on its face. Once Lance regained his balance, Morph zoomed around his head excitedly. Lance, however, kept his head still, following the blob around with his eyes, looking slightly annoyed at Morph's presence.

He heaved a sigh. "What do you think you are up too?" a familiar voice said from behind. Startled, Lance whipped around, staring into those blue eyes he had come to know.

"James? Um... What are you doing up?" Lance asked, his eyes darting around the room, purposely avoiding Jim's gaze.

Jim just rolled his eyes at the mention of his real name, a smile playing on his lips. "I figured you'll try and make a break for it while everyones asleep."

"Alright, alright. You caught me. Guess you're gonna be the good guy that you are and tell the Captain." Lance sat down on the edge, his legs hanging over the side. He released a huge sigh, expecting Jim to leave. He heard a soft clunk at the side, suddenly noticing the hatch slowly opening up, revealing the million of stars below. He turned his gaze to the boy, unable to hide the surprised look.

Jim modestly shrugged in return, his smile never faltering. "You did something nice for me, I'm just returning the favor"

"Even after I planned mutiny on the ship?"

"Hey, you're young. You are gonna make a lot of mistakes in your life until you finally get it right. You just wanted to make someone proud, I was the same way with Treasure Planet." Jim laughed slightly at the memory, the words he said to his Mother which made her let him go on the voyage in the first place. Or maybe it was Delbert that convinced her?

"Thanks..." Lance said soft and quiet that he wasn't even sure Jim had heard him.

"You know..." Jim started, sinking down into the spot beside Lance, curiously eyeing the young pirate. "You never did tell me how you became a pirate or who the guy you were talking about."

"You wouldn't want to know, it's kind of a sappy story..."

To show off how interested he really was, Jim scooted closer to Lance, resting his elbow on his knees and fitting his head perfectly into the palm of his hands, his blue orbs never breaking eye contact.

Lance couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face, nodding his head in defeat. "It all started when I was first born... My family and I were as close as anyone could get. We literally did everything together and went anywhere, never leaving each others side. I was a happy little kid. Perfect grades, loads of friends and had excellent parents." Lance frowned, the memories flashing through his mind like a private slide show. "My life changed when I was eight and my Mother fell sick. She would just lay in bed all day, too unwell to do anything. My Dad took it quite hard, he would go out for hours and come back with a strong scent of alcohol on him. If I ever got in his way, he would beat me till I was blue and black all over."

Jim's usual smile had been replaced with a sorrowful frown, staring at Lance with concerned eyes, pitying the young boy. Oblivious to Jim's stares, Lance continued, "I never told Mum any of this. She loved my Father, if she knew he was hurting me, she surely would had left even as sick as she was. We thought she would get better... That this was just a little cold she had... It only got worse everyday until eventually, my Mum passed away one night, leaving my Father and I alone. My Dad went crazy after Mum was gone, he would steal things and run away. At first it was just food, but it soon changed to money and then... Murder..." Jim lets out a soft gasp at this, allowing his pet to comfort him. "It wasn't long till my Dad stole a ship, hired a crew and became a pirate, sailing the galaxy attacking ships that ever crossed our paths. Dad loved the power..." Lance paused, choosing his next words carefully.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued. "He began teaching me how to use a gun at the age of ten. I, of course, did everything my dad asked me to do. I just wanted to make him proud, but no matter how hard I tried, it was never good enough for my old man. He would scold me and slap me if I ever messed up. My life went from perfect to a disaster just like that." His eyes filled to the brim with tears, attempting to blink them away, refusing to show any sign of weakness in front of Jim. The boy, however, noticed them, frowning. "Then came the day when I would have to put all my training into action. We landed on a planet, destroying it to find a treasure map my dad was after."

"The one Silver found?"

"Yeah..." Was Lance's only reply, meeting Jim's gaze for a brief second before turning back to the starry sky below, deep in thought.

_A young 10-year-old boy scanned the smoky area, nothing in sight that was of any use to him. His hateful gaze staring up at the gray sky, droplets of raining dripping onto his fair skin, sending chills up his spin. It was then that he spotted something moving out of the corner of his eye. Weather he imagined it or not, he wasn't about to take the risk. He sprinted in the direction he saw it, running as fast as a lion stalking their prey. It was then that he saw it, a young woman with a bundle in her arms, holding it tightly to her chest. An idea popped into Lance's head, allowing a grin to spread across his lips. He ran at lightning speed, jumping off the side of a building and landing directly in front of her, his stern gaze meeting her terrified one. _

_His arms trailed along his belt, touching the smoot edge of his pistol. He lifted it out of its hiding spot, raising it up and pointing it at the lady. She held her baby tightly in her arms, closing her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. Lance's finger found the trigger, attempting to pull it down and end her life in that instant. But something strange came over him. He just couldn't do it. His shaky hands released the gun, allowing it to sink into the dirt with a soft thud. "Go. Quick before I change my mind," Lance ordered, shooing her away._

_The lady took no time in running pass Lance, leaving the young pirate to regret what he just did. And to top it all off, his dad was there, glaring at him with such hate and disappointment._

_"D-Dad!" Lance exclaimed fearfully, his eyes widening in surprise. His youthful eyes filled up with tears that he didn't dare let fall. He was scared of the stern look his dad gave him, not a hint of concern to be found anywhere in his gaze…_

_"How could you just let them go! I told you what to do but you let me down!" he yelled in fury. Lance just flinched away from his dad whose eyes held nothing but hatred, a hatred directed entirely at the poor child._

_"I–I'm sorry… I just couldn't do it…" Lance replied, trying to come across bolder than he felt. But the result had him sounding weak and vulnerable, a fact that only served to fuel his Father's anger. Without hesitation, he swung his palm through the air, smacking it against the child's cheek. Lance reached up and cupped the injury, which was quickly turning red with the force of the blow. More tears swelled to the edges of his brown eyes, staying there and reflecting the unsympathetic scowl of the older male's face._

_"You're no son of mine," his father said coldly before he turned his back and strode away purposefully without even glancing back._

_"No! Don't leave me! I need you!" Lance begged, crying out. The plea fell on deaf ears as the his Father continued distancing himself from the youth. Struck with a sudden despair, the young boy fell awkwardly onto his knees, finally allowing gravity to claim the tears he had been holding back. "I need you…" he choked out, cut off by a sob as warm tears streamed down his face._

Lance was in tears by the end of his story, swiftly wiping them away as he tried to regain his posture again. "That is why I wanted the treasure. I wanted to prove to my dad that I was better than I was back then." He met Jim's gaze, seeing the concern flooding in those blue orbs, unable to form the right words to comfort the young pirate.

"I... I had no idea," Jim said lamely.

"Yeah... But it's over now..." Lance got up from his place on the floor, avoiding eye contact with Jim.

"You know... It's never too late to make things right." Lance felt the warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and see Jim's smile. He softly returned it, allowing a nod.

"You're right... Maybe the life of a pirate wasn't for me..." Lance lifted the black pirate hat off his head, staring at it for a moment. "But you could pull it off," he joked, staring up at Jim with a grin.

The teen laughed at that statement, allowing Lance to join in. It was as if they had been best friends for years by the way they were acting, it was as if the whole mutiny had never taken place. "You should go before anybody wake up. I am not going to be covering for you," Jim joked back, winking.

Lance chuckled, nodding his head. "Right." Placing his hat back onto his head, he heaved himself into the longboat and allowed it to drag him down through the hatch. "Take care now! I hope to see you again," he called up to Jim.

Jim smiled, patting his pet who head fallen asleep in his cupped hands. "You too..." he whispered so softly that he was sure the young pirate hadn't heard it. Jim stayed there until Lance had drifted off into the distance, allowing the night to consume his body. Smiling, the teen made his way out of the Hangar Bay and went back to bed to get his well deserved sleep.


	31. Goodbyes

_**Goodbyes**_

**I actually finished this chapter while my hard drive was getting fixed at the computer shop. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The ship docked at the Montressor space port, allowing the crew to get off and greet their families. Jim instantly ran over to his mum and tackled her with a big bear hug which she greatly returned. The cheerful moment faded when Jim's mother noticed he was limping, causing her to question them. Silver and Jim attempted to cover it up by saying that his boot was just on a little too tight or that his feet was hurting from all the walking. But they got caught when nobody had an answer for why Jim had cuts and bruises all over his arms, which he tried hiding as best as he could.<p>

Even though Jim tried to reassure his mother it was just a sprained ankle, she still dragged him to the hospital for a check up. He now has crutches that he will be using for a while until his ankle recovers. You might guess that Jim hates them, it took him hours just to figure out how to use them without falling flat on his face, Silver did catch him a few times before he hit the ground. The trip home was very noisy as they walked to the Benbow Inn from the hospital, they didn't bother taking a car there. Jim was talking about what an awesome adventure they had, purposely avoiding subjects that the others brought up of Lance. They obviously knew he had set the young pirate free, it was written all over his face, the guilty smile was kind of a give away.

When they did finally make it to the Benbow Inn, it was already dark, they were all exhausted from the long day they had. Amelia and Delbert decided to stay the night in one of the spare rooms, not bothered to go back home. Sarah cleaned up the Inn then turned in for the night. B.E.N had shut down and was snoring loudly from his bedroom upstairs, it was so surprising how nobody complained about that robot yet. Jim, however, couldn't sleep no matter how tired he felt. He grabbed a jacket and decided to go sit outside on the steps enjoying the peace and quiet. The stars had never looked so bright, blinking down on Jim, he couldn't help but smile up at them. The cool breeze lightly swept through his hair, sending a chill down his spine. He gripped the jacket closer to his chest for some warmth.

"T'ought ye would of been in bed by now?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Jim didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, the strong Irish accent was proof enough. The teenager couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips as Silver plopped down next to him, grunting. "Nice night, ain't it, laddy?" The old cyborg gazed up at Jim, a smile playing on his lips.

Jim nodded, not turning his gaze away from the starry night sky. "Sure is. It's very beautiful."

Silver chuckled, turning his eyes back to the sky. "Aye. That it is."

Jim suddenly frowned, shooting his gaze to stare at the ground. "You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

Silver caught the sadness in Jim's tone, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Heaving a sigh, he placed his organic hand on the boy's shoulder. "T'at I am, can't stay 'ere forever even t'ough I wish I could." Jim's frown deepened, purposely looking anywhere but at Silver. He hugged his knees tighter to his body as if giving himself comfort that his friend couldn't provide to him. Silver, noticing Jim's sadness, gently squeezed his shoulder. "Now don't be sad, Jimbo. Ye knew t'at t'is was goin' ta come soon or later. But jus' because I 'ave ta leave, doesn't mean I'll forget ya. Maybe I'll come back and we can hang out again." Silver gave Jim a warm smile, but he continued to look down, finding a sudden interest in his hands.

"I know, but..." Jim paused, looking up at Silver with sad eyes. "I'll miss you." Before the old cyborg could react, the young teenager had flanged forward and wrapped his arms around Silver's waist.

Silver frowned down at the boy, wrapping his arms around Jim's small body. "I'll miss ya too." After staying like that for several seconds, Silver finally pushed the boy away, holding him by the shoulders. "Now listen 'ere, Jimbo. I expect good grades for ya and a positive attitude when I do come back, ya got t'at?"

Jim couldn't help but laugh at Silver's usual fatherly tone, nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." Jim said in between laughs.

Silver smiled, lightly patting the boy's head as if he was a dog. "Good boy, now ye s'ould go ta bed. Ye did have a long day."

"Right. Night, Silver." Jim got to his feet with Silver's help, using his crutches to help him inside.

Silver watched him until he disappeared behind the door, lightly smiling. "I'll miss ya very much, lad. But me bein' 'ere will only hurt ya..." Silver frowned, turning his gaze back to the sky, searching for a sign but he felt hopeless and lost like a puppy dog.

* * *

><p>The next day, at the break of dawn, all of them had traveled to the space port and was waiting for the space ship. "Guess t'is is goodbye," Silver started breaking the awkward silence. Jim was taking it the hardest, it took all his strength not to run over to his cyborg friend and cry on his shoulder, begging him not to go. That would only make him seem like a little kid. No, Jim was better than that, he was strong.<p>

"Thank you very much for looking after Jim during the voyage. I know he can be a handful," Sarah said, gratefully smiling up at Silver who returned it with the same warmth.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," B.E.N muttered to himself, wiping away tears from his robot eyes. It was still a mystery how he could even cry when he was just a machine.

"Can't believe after a year of searching for this blasted pirate, when I finally find him, I'm just gonna let him go just like this," Amelia angrily muttered to herself, only Delbert seemed to had heard her.

"You're doing the right thing, Jim really is grateful for it." Delbert shuts up when Amelia gives him a warning glance.

Silver's eyes fell on the young teenager that was refusing to look anybody in the eyes, having a sudden interest in his boots. He was never able to stay quiet for more than 5 minutes, the boy never did stop talking when they were together, unless he was angry or upset. Silver was confused as to which emotion Jim was feeling at this moment. Was he angry Silver had to leave him or was he upset to see his friend go.

"Jimbo..." Jim reluctantly shifted his gaze upwards, landing on the old cyborg's face. "I got a little somethin' fer ya. T'ink of it as a goin' away present." Silver smiled down at the young boy who did not have the heart to return it. Jim could only manage a small nod, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat. Silver reached into the front pocket of his large black jacket, pulling out something old and dusty, it certainly changed Jim's sad look to a confused one.

"What is it?" Jim finally spoke up, taking the odd thing into his hand, coughing up dust.

"T'is is an old compass me father gave ta me years ago and now, it belongs ta you."

"Why? Shouldn't you give it to your son, if you ever have one?"

Silver couldn't help but laugh at Jim's serious question, lightly touching the boy's shoulder. "I am not plannin' on havin' a son anytime soon. Besides, ye are like a son ta me," Silver whispered the last part so the others couldn't hear, giving him a playful wink.

Jim looked at the gadget again, his face beaming with happiness. Before Silver even had time to react, the young teenager had leaped into his arms, holding on so tight. "Thank you..." Silver awkwardly returned the hug, lightly patting his back.

"I won't cry, I will not cry..." B.E.N muttered to himself, tears filling up his giant robot eyes. Morph ended up being the one that broke down crying, forming into a puddle and landing in Sarah's hands.

Silver gently pushed Jim back, retrieving his bags, carelessly swinging them over his shoulders. "I shall take me leave now." He trudged towards the ship, seeing other passages in front of him. Before boarding the ship, he shot Jim one last glance who returned it with a small smile and a nod. Silver gave a slight nod, walking up the plank and onto the safety of the deck.

As soon as he was up, the plank was removed and the ship began setting off towards the galaxy. Jim felt the tears welling up in his blue eyes again, forcing them back. Before even realizing what he was doing, he ran over to the edge of the docks, waving goodbye until Silver's ship disappeared into the distance. He frowned, staring off into the sky, a thoughtful look on his youthful face. He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, causing him to look up, meeting those blue eyes that was his Mother's. "Let's head home," she suggested.

Jim smiled, nodding. They all descended towards the space train. The teen flashed a smile at the dock behind him where his friend had been just a second ago. He stared down at the compass in his hands, holding it close to his chest as his face lite up. A soft laugh escaped his lips, returning his gaze back to the sky. "Don't ever forget me, okay?" Jim whispered to himself. The question was directed at Silver, knowing full well the old cyborg was too far away to hear him, but he knew, somehow, his question would reach his friend. It always did.

Little did Jim know, out in the galaxy where night had already fallen, Silver was on deck with the exact same thought on his mind. A smile formed on his lips as an image of Jim's smiling face flashed through his mind, briefly closing his eyes. "I will never forget ya, Jimbo. T'at much is true..." Silver whispered to himself, it was as if he had heard Jim from miles away. His eyes fluttered open, seeing the stars forming a familiar image he knew all too well... Jim Hawkins...

* * *

><p><strong>And this story is at last completed! It might have been done earlier if I haven't had lost everything on my hard drive. Well... Now that this story is over, I can start focusing on my others. I must admit that this was not my best story since it was the first Treasure Planet story I wrote. But I've improved a lot I think. Thank you my fateful viewers, it's thanks to you that I was able to finish it.<strong>


End file.
